APRENDENDO A SER UMA CULLEN
by lucimasencullen
Summary: Um acidente estúpido levara sua mãe e avó de uma só vez... Em uma carta deixada por sua mãe, Isabella descobre como ela conhecera seu pai e tudo que tinha dele era um nome. Com a ajuda de Charlie ela consegue localizá-lo, deixa tudo para trás e sai em uma viagem em busca de suas origens, só não fazia ideia do que a aguardava. U.A - de 18 anos.
1. Introdução

**Bem vindas a mais uma estória!**

**Espero que gostem, beijo a todas! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Introdução<strong>

As mãos trêmulas alisaram o vestido mais uma vez, a sensação era de que seu coração saltaria pela boca a qualquer instante, tão forte e acelerado que batia. Olhou-se novamente no espelho, estava bonita, jamais em sua vida havia se vestido de forma tão elegante.

Sua mãe e sua avó estariam orgulhosas dela, piscou algumas vezes para dissipar as lágrimas, seu peito se encheu de saudades e tristeza. Aquele bendito vestido custara uma fortuna, teve que abrir mãos de suas últimas economias para comprá-lo, pensava seriamente em manter a etiqueta, talvez pudesse devolvê-lo com alguma desculpa, já vira muitas vezes aquilo em filmes. A outra opção era encontrar um emprego o mais depressa possível, ou morreria de fome e seria obrigada a dormir em sua caminhonete.

Olhou para os sapatos e soltou um muxoxo, aqueles saltos eram horripilantes, só de olhar lhe causava vertigem, imagine calçá-los?

- Só espero não dar vexame! Lembre-se Isabella, precisa passar despercebida, nada de chamar a atenção pra si. – puxou uma respiração profunda, pegando a bolsa de mão, os sapatos e o convite.

Mal acreditara na sorte que teve em conseguir um convite para o tão badalada festa oferecida pela família Cullen, tudo bem que era um jantar beneficente, mas viajara 2774 milhas (3660 quilômetros), passou um dia e meio dirigindo sem descanso para estar ali. Havia deixado tudo para trás só pela chance de estar no mesmo local que ele, vê-lo nem que fosse de longe.

Era arriscado, mas esperara por aquilo há quatro anos... Há quatro anos esperava pela chance de estar frente a frente com seu pai.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO I**

O jantar anual oferecido pela família Cullen era um dos eventos mais badalados do estado de Chicago, era quando todas as atenções se voltavam para o luxuoso country club, frequentado somente pela nata da sociedade.

A família Cullen era uma das mais antigas de Chicago, praticamente fundaram a cidade, o ex- senador Eric Cullen era o patriarca desta família tão querida e prestigiada por todos.

Sempre fora dedicado a política, viúvo há mais de trinta anos, jamais se casara novamente. Seu único filho, Carlisle, era um homem admirado por seu caráter e conduta, aliás, esta era uma característica comum nos homens da família Cullen.

Diferente do pai, Carlisle nunca ligou para política, tão pouco os negócios da família. Abraçou a medicina como profissão, era o neurocirurgião mais conceituado do país e também fora dele. É casado há dezoito anos com Esme, seu grande amor, o casal tem três filhos, Edward, Emmett e Jasper Cullen.

Jasper apesar de ser mais velho que Edward, fora o último a entrar para a família, por isso era considerado 'o caçula'. Tinha vinte e sete anos, era formado em psicologia e atuava também como psicanalista. Estava noivo de Marie Alice Brandon, uma jovem e talentosa estilista, famosa por suas criações, sua família, os Brandon, também faziam parte da elite de Chicago.

Emmett, Emm, como gostava de ser chamado tinha vinte e nove anos e havia se casado há poucos meses com Rosálie Lilian Hale, única filha do poderoso banqueiro Alfred Hale. Formado em gestão empresarial, estava a frente dos negócios da família.

Já Edward de vinte e seis, era solteiro, focado em sua profissão, simplesmente amava o que fazia. Seguiu os passos do pai e se tornou médico, especializou-se em cirurgia estética e corretiva, e era considerado um dos melhores do ramo, mesmo sendo tão jovem. Era muito discreto em sua vida pessoal, e tranqüilo, apesar de uma extensa fila de mulheres loucas para fisgá-lo, entre elas sua prima de segundo grau, Tanya Denali!

Tanya Denali era considerada parte da família, filha de Carmem, prima de segundo grau de Eric, perdera os pais em um trágico acidente ainda menina, este foi o motivo dela ir morar na mansão Cullen. Era linda, com traços perfeitos, parecia uma boneca de porcelana, e um par de olhos azuis de causar inveja. Educada nos melhores colégios que o dinheiro podia pagar, se tornara uma mulher além de linda, elegante e refinada, a menina dos olhos de Eric, que via com bons olhos a união entre ela e seu neto Edward.

Somente a nata da sociedade fora convidada, políticos, famosos, as maiores fortunas do país circulavam pelo belíssimo salão do country club de Chicago. Lindas mulheres exibiam suas jóias e vestidos caros, os homens falavam de negócios, nada mudava, era sempre a mesma coisa, Edward pensou entediado.

- O que está rolando entre você e Tanya? – Edward praticamente cuspiu sua bebida.

- Como é que é? – perguntou a cunhada Alice, eram amigos desde o colégio, e ele simplesmente a adorava e o sentimento era recíproco.

- Não me olhe assim... – disse ajeitando sua gravata. – Sei que é discreto quanto a isso, mas está meio óbvio que há algo entre vocês, veja o modo como olha pra você, estão juntos? – sussurrou a última parte em seu ouvido.

- Não! – respondeu de pronto. – Foi só um deslize, e...

- Homens! – exasperou. - Tome cuidado Edward, sabe que há anos Tanya vem tentando colocar as garras em você e tem total apoio de Eric e Rosálie.

-Sei disso, e deixei bem claro a ela que não vai rolar, estou focado em minha carreira e tudo que eu não quero é um compromisso!

- Não venha com esse discurso pra cima de mim, sei perfeitamente que ai no fundo é um homem romântico, louco pra encontrar a mulher certa.

- Esse é o ponto, cunhadinha linda, não estou à procura dela. – disse divertido estalando um beijo nela.

- Será que pode largar um pouco da minha mulher e encontrar uma pra você! – seu irmão disse em um tom divertido, enlaçando a cintura da noiva.

- Não tenho culpa que sua mulher não resiste aos meus encantos! – piscou para a cunhada que riu antes de beijar seu noivo, Jasper não ficava enciumado, entendia que a ligação entre aqueles dois era muito forte, desde que se conheceram, além domais, fora Edward quem o incentivou a conquistar Alice e devia ao irmão o fato de ter encontrado a mulher de sua vida.

Eric conversava com um dos congressistas quando sua atenção foi para a morena que acabara de chegar, algo na bela jovem lhe chamara a atenção, não era o belíssimo vestido que abraçava suas curvas com perfeição, ou o decote que deixava exposta sua pele alva, mas sim seu rosto. Já vira aquele rosto antes, e foi há muitos anos.

Ele não fora o único que notara a presença da jovem, outro par de olhos estavam fixos nela, a sensação era de já tê-la visto em algum lugar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde? Seu olhar percorreu o corpo bem feito, como conhecedor da beleza feminina, aquela morena com certeza fugia dos padrões.

Isabella sorria, acenando para todos como se conhecesse alguém ali, agarrava com força a pequena bolsa de mão, tentando disfarçar suas mãos trêmulas. Havia tanta gente, definitivamente aquela foi uma péssima ideia, a nata da sociedade de Chicago compareceu em peso e a jovem sentiu-se como um peixe fora d'água, destoando dos demais. O modo como as pessoas a olhavam chegava a ser constrangedor, os homens praticamente a devoravam com o olhar, já as mulheres... Elas a mediam de cima abaixo, como se a analisassem ou coisa do tipo.

Mordeu os lábios com força, queria desaparecer dali, mas depois de tudo que fez não poderia perder aquela oportunidade única, só não sabia como fazê-lo. Se aproximava e simplesmente se apresentava? Não! Definitivamente aquela não era uma opção.

Agradeceu mentalmente quando um garçom lhe ofereceu champanhe, tecnicamente não tinha idade para beber, mas ninguém ali precisava saber disso. Sem jeito, entornou o conteúdo de uma só vez fazendo careta, o que não passou despercebido por seus observadores. Aliás, em momento algum notara que era observada atentamente, não por um, mas por dois pares de olhos.

- Ela é muito bonita e está muito bem vestida! – Alice disse discretamente ao cunhado em um tom divertido, enquanto os outros estavam entretidos na conversa. Ele voltou sua atenção para a cunhada e sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Só estava olhando. – justificou-se.

- Sei!

- Aconteceu alguma coisa pai? – sua atenção se voltou para o pai, que falava com seu avô. – O senhor está passando bem?

- Sim... Sim eu estou bem... Eu só...

- Tem certeza de que está bem vovô? – ele próprio perguntou desta vez, indo para junto dele, Edward era muito ligado a Eric e ao pai Carlisle e tinha verdadeira paixão pela mãe, Esme.

- Não se preocupem, estou bem. – Eric mentiu, não estava nada bem, aquela jovem o deixara intrigado, precisava saber que era ela, como era possível tamanha semelhança? Era como se visse sua adorável Anne diante de si outra vez.

- O que houve vovô? – Edward insistiu, sabia que havia algo errado.

- Preciso que me faça um favor, filho. – Eric pediu encarando os olhos de seu neto predileto.

- O que quiser. – respondeu prontamente.

- Preciso saber quem é aquela moça... – disse de modo discreto, apontando para a bela morena. Edward sentiu seu estômago comprimir-se, era a mesma que ele observava desde que havia entrado no salão, algo nela havia lhe chamado a atenção e ele só não sabia dizer o que?

- Por quê?

- Olhe bem para ela, Edward, vê a semelhança? – só então ele se lembrara de onde já tinha visto aquele rosto, das fotos... Ela era idêntica a Anne, a esposa de seu avô a qual não chegou a conhecer.

- Ela...

- É como se minha Anne tivesse voltado à vida, preciso saber quem ela é.

- Tudo bem vovô, vou averiguar isso e já volto, acalme-se, sim? – o velho Cullen somente assentiu.

Isabella já estava na terceira taça de champanhe, se perguntava se era tão óbvio que não fazia parte daquilo? Teria exagerado no vestido? Ou talvez fosse o modo como as pessoas a olhavam. Não importava, precisava urgentemente encontrar um lugar para sentar, aqueles sapatos estavam acabando com seus pés e as chances de se estabacar no meio daquele monte de granfino eram grandes, fato.

As mulheres naquele lugar exalavam elegância, com seus vestidos carérrimos e suas jóias reluzentes, levou a mão ao pescoço, havia se esquecido daquele detalhe, não usava nenhuma joia.

- Olá. – a jovem sobressaltou sentindo um arrepio na nuca ao ouvir aquela voz meio rouca e extremamente sexy, virou-se e seus olhos arregalaram-se diante de tamanha beleza. Sem sombras de dúvidas era o homem mais lindo que já vira em seus vinte anos.

- Olá. – respondeu se perguntando de onde aquele homem havia surgido? E porque diabos estava ali, falando justo com ela?

- Não me lembro de tê-la visto por aqui antes. – ele sorriu e Isabella sentiu seu coração disparar no peito e seu estômago dar voltas, o homem tinha um ar arrogante que lhe dava um certo charme, era lindo não se podia negar e seu sorriso... Ahh... Seu sorriso era deslumbrante.

- Talvez seja porque nunca estive aqui? – respondeu tentando arduamente desviar o olhar daquela boca tentadoramente linda.

"_**Droga! Ele tinha que estar de smoking? Porque os homens tinham que ficar arrebatadoramente sexy, vestindo um smoking? **_– lamentou mentalmente. Não que ele precisasse daquilo, sem dúvidas era o tipo de homem que ficava bem vestindo qualquer coisa, o tipo de homem que jamais falaria com ela em circunstâncias normais.

- Vejo que é sarcástica. – disse em tom divertido, outro sorriso brincando em seus lábios, os joelhos de Isabella fraquejaram, sentiu um calor súbito a consumir e ele sequer a havia tocado. Algo naquele homem a atraia de forma assustadora, jamais havia se sentido assim antes.

"_**Oh por Deus Isabella, o homem só lhe disse olá." **_– repreendeu-se.

- Desculpe, é um péssimo hábito, não consigo evitar. – foi a vez dela sorrir e algo em seu sorriso fez com que o estômago de Edward comprimisse e uma sensação estranha percorresse seu corpo. Seu olhar pousou nos lábios carnudos, aquela boca estava ainda mais convidativa com aquele batom vermelho, notou que ela também tinha os olhos fixos em sua boca, desejaria o mesmo que ele?

Era ainda mais bela de perto, as leves sardas sobre aquele narizinho empinado eram um charme, seus olhos... Havia algo naqueles olhos castanhos que simplesmente o fascinava, eram tão expressivos, lembravam chocolate liquido. Doces e gentis.

"_**Linda!" **_– era a única coisa que vinha a sua mente ao olhar para ela, por um momento a bela morena o fizera esquecer o porquê de estar ali, talvez culpa da química que rolava entre eles, era tão intensa, quase palpável.

- É nova na cidade?

- Podemos dizer que sim. – respondeu corando levemente, aquele detalhe não passou despercebido por Edward, que não se lembrava da última vez que vira uma mulher corar.

- Está de passagem, ou veio pra ficar? – disse tentando ignorar as reações do seu corpo àquela mulher linda e intrigante.

- Ainda não sei... – seu olhar ficou triste de repente e Edward se perguntava por quê? – Mas Chicago me parece um bom lugar pra se viver. – disse forçando um sorriso.

- Sou Edward... – ele lhe estendeu a mão e hesitante a jovem a aceitou. – E você é?

- Isabella, mas pode me chamar só de Bella. – ao tocar sua mão, sentiu o corpo todo reagir aquele toque e não fora a única. – É impressão minha ou estão todos olhando para nós? – um sorriso brincava em seus lábios.

- Não os culpo, olhe só pra você, está deslumbrante! – Isabella corou violentamente diante tal elogio.

- Desculpe, mas não acredito que os olhares sejam dirigidos a mim, e sim a você, principalmente os femininos. – Edward sorriu, ela era perspicaz, de fato todos olhavam para ele, provavelmente se perguntando quem era a bela morena com quem conversava? Era capaz de imaginar o que se passava na mente da grande maioria ali, eram tão previsíveis.

- Talvez você represente uma ameaça...

- Ameaça? – ele conteve o riso ao ver o cenho de Bella franzir.

- Sim, olha só pra você, com todo o respeito, esse vestido lhe cai perfeitamente.

- Cai?

- Demais! Você está linda, aliás, você é linda.

- Quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- Deveria, pois é a mais pura verdade! E lhe digo mais, sou capaz de apostar que atraiu todos os olhares masculinos ao entrar neste salão. – ela o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada.

- E como pode saber disso, lê mentes por acaso?

- Porque sou um deles. – sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido, ouvindo a bela morena arfar com a aproximação. Edward fechou os olhos ao sentir aquele perfume, não se lembrara de tê-lo sentido antes, era suave, delicado e tentador.

- Por acaso está flertando comigo? – perguntou em um tom divertido.

- Tenho alguma chance? – disse no mesmo tom, Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

"_**Todas meu caro!" **_– respondeu mentalmente.

- Não sei não... – brincou. – Há tantas opções por aqui e... – se calou ao ver a figura de Carlisle Cullen se aproximar ao lado de uma linda mulher, sua esposa provavelmente.

- Desculpe interromper filho, mas...

- Filho? Você é filho dele? – a incredulidade em seu tom surpreendeu tanto Edward, quanto seus pais.

- Conhece meu pai? – seu tom mudara.

- Isso não pode ser... – a cor desapareceu do belo rosto. – Você... Você é um Cullen? – os belos olhos castanhos estavam rasos d'água e Edward não entendia mais nada.

- Algum problema querida? – Carlisle perguntou visivelmente preocupado, os olhos castanhos encontraram os azuis e foi impossível conter a emoção de estar ali, diante dele.

- Oh meu Deus... É você... – a voz de Isabella não passou de um sussurro. – Você é real. – disse deixando os três confusos. – ela estendeu a mão trêmula hesitante em tocar o belo rosto, ele era tão lindo... Como sua mãe sempre descrevera, seu pai, finalmente o havia encontrado.

- O que significa isso? – Edward exigiu sem entender absolutamente nada. – Quem é você? - duas lágrimas escaparam escorrendo pelo rosto da bela morena que tinha os olhos fixos em Carlisle.

- Carl? Conhece essa moça? – ao ouvir a voz de Esme, Isabella recolheu a mão bruscamente.

- Me desculpe, foi... Foi um erro ter vindo, sinto muito, eu... – pediu se afastando, deu alguns passos para trás, mas se atrapalhou com o salto caindo sobre uma das mesas, uma das taças quebrou cortando seu braço.

- Deus meu, ela está sangrando. – Esme disse sem acreditar no que acabara de acontecer.

- Você está bem? – Carlisle perguntou à jovem, examinando seu antebraço ensanguentado, o corte era fundo, ela sangrava muito. - Não se preocupe, sou médico e...

- O sangue... – Isabella tentou dizer, mas não conseguiu, perdeu os sentidos.

- Precisamos levá-la ao hospital, o corte foi fundo.

- Eu a levo, mãe? Chame Jazz e Alice pra mim. – Edward pediu a pegando nos braços.

- Quem é essa moça filho?

- Sinceramente eu não sei pai, mas ao que parece conhece o senhor. – Carlisle franziu o cenho sem entender a reação daquela bela moça, quem seria ela? Como o pai ficara intrigado com a semelhança dela e sua mãe.

Alice e Jasper acompanharam Edward até o hospital onde ele fez questão de cuidar de Isabella, ela levou um tempo para voltar a si, havia acabado de ser levada para o quarto quando finalmente despertou.

- O que... O que está fazendo?- perguntou assustada, já que ele segurava seu braço enfaixado. - Onde estou?

- Acalme-se, só estou examinando seu braço, o corte foi fundo e... – ela gemeu e ele a olhou com preocupação. – Está doendo?

- Não... – realmente o braço não doía, pelo menos não aquele. - É a agulha... Eu detesto agulhas... – falou como uma garotinha assustada. – Na realidade eu detesto hospitais e... – calou-se estremecendo com a lembrança do que passara há alguns anos.

- Fique tranquila, o soro é necessário, para que receba a medicação. – Isabella assentiu evitando olhar para o braço com a agulha.

- É médico? – perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

- Cirurgião plástico! – respondeu levando as mãos aos bolsos da calça, Edward mantinha os olhos fixos nela que agora tinha os cabelos soltos emoldurando seu rosto, eram longos e formavam leves cachos nas pontas.

Isabella mordeu os lábios desviando de seu olhar intenso e penetrante, ele havia vestia uma daqueles pijamas de médico em um tom de azul escuro. Era como havia pensado, aquele homem ficava sexy vestindo qualquer coisa, sacudiu levemente a cabeça dissipando tais pensamentos, afinal, aquele homem maravilhoso diante de si era seu irmão.

- Sente-se bem?

- Sim estou bem, porque estou vestindo isso? – disse apontando para a camisola típica de hospital. - Onde está o meu vestido? As minhas coisas?

- Tivemos que tirá-lo às pressas, você sangrava muito e... Não creio que sirva pra muita coisa agora! – um bico se fez nos lábios dela, as chances de reaver o dinheiro gasto com ele eram inexistentes, provavelmente teria que dormir na caminhonete pelos próximos dias até encontrar um emprego. – Algum problema?

"_**Não, nenhum, você só jogou fora todas as minhas economias!" **_– ironizou mentalmente.

- Porque não posso ir embora? – disparou levemente irritada.

- Terá que passar a noite em observação, vamos monitorar você, se estiver tudo bem, amanhã pode ir pra casa! Não se preocupe, logo virão aplicar a medicação e irá dormir como um bebê.

- Hump! Duvido muito... – Edward conteve o riso. - Isso tudo é mesmo necessário?

- Sim! Por quê?

- Eu já disse, detesto hospitais! – disse atravessado, estava irritada e Edward estava se decidindo como ela ficava mais linda, sorrindo ou bravinha daquele jeito?

- Lamento, mas vai passar esta noite aqui, precisa que avise alguém? Pai, mãe... Namorado? – perguntou como quem não quer nada.

- Não, não há necessidade, eu não tenho ninguém. – Edward pôde sentir a tristeza em cada palavra, assim como pôde ver em seu olhar.

- Há propósito, precisei mexer na sua bolsa... – os olhos de Isabella praticamente saltaram, ela o encarou estreitando o olhar. – Precisávamos preencher sua ficha, nome, seguro social, essas coisas. – disse dando de ombros. – Desculpe!

- E quanto isso tudo vai me custar? – novamente seu tom foi atravessado.

- O que?

- Pelo visto este não é um hospital público, e vocês não trabalham de graça, certo? Então quanto vai me custar essa estadia aqui? – foi à vez de Edward estreitar o olhar.

- Não terá com que se preocupar, nos vemos amanhã. – disse levando uma das mãos a maçaneta. – Com licença.

- Você já vai? – ele estancou, ela parecia estar com medo.

- Preciso preencher alguns papéis e...

-Claro, desculpe, é que... Tem certeza de que vou dormir a noite toda? – um sorriso brincava nos lábios perfeitos dele.

- Está com medo de ficar aqui sozinha? – perguntou sorrindo, mas seu sorriso logo se desfez ao ver o quanto aquilo a afetava.

- Desculpe, mas é que eu realmente não me sinto bem em hospitais.

- Por quê?

- O que?

- Por que não se sente bem em hospitais, algum trauma?

- Passei muito tempo em um, e quando finalmente acordei... Elas já não estavam mais comigo. – novamente aquele bico se formou em seus lábios, seus olhos marejados mostravam o quanto aquilo a afetava.

- O que houve?

- Nada, desculpe tomar seu tempo, deve ser um homem ocupado, não se preocupe, sou bem grandinha, sei me virar. – aquele era o típico discurso de quem não gostava de demonstrar fraqueza.

- Sendo assim, nos vemos amanhã.

- Até amanhã doutor Cullen. – ele assentiu saindo em seguida, tentando entender o porquê daquela reação, se perguntando o que teria acontecido com ela, a quem se referia? E o que diabos fazia naquele jantar?

- E ai, como ela está? – Alice disparou assim que o viu.

- Já está acordada, está um pouco assustada, mas está bem. – respondeu passando a mão pelos cabelos estava visivelmente cansado e bastante intrigado.

- Afinal de contas, quem é ela? – Jasper perguntou sem entender nada.

- Não a viu?

- Não!

- O vovô me pediu para descobrir algo sobre ela, segundo ele, é como se Anne tivesse voltado à vida.

- A Anne? A esposa dele?

- Essa mesma! Fiquei impressionado com a semelhança, sem contar na reação estranha que teve ao ver o papai.

- Como assim?

- Estávamos conversando, o papo fluía legal, mas quando papai se aproximou de nós ela reagiu de modo estranho. Olhava pra ele como se estivesse diante de alguém muito, mas muito importante, ficou nervosa, não dizia coisa com coisa e acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés e caindo sobre uma das mesas, ela se cortou feio.

- Mas o que ela fazia ali? De onde veio? Conseguiu descobrir?

- Tudo que sei é que seu nome é Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan, tem vinte anos e veio de Forks – Washington.

- Forks? Nunca ouvi falar!

- Ela te disse? – Alice perguntou.

- Não, eu vi na carteira de motorista dela...

- Mexeu na bolsa de uma mulher? – sua cunhada disse com desaprovação.

- Foi preciso, ela estava desacordada e precisávamos preencher o formulário, são as regras o que posso fazer, eu já pedi desculpas!

- E o que mais descobriu? – seu irmão perguntou desta vez.

- Não muita coisa... – novamente passou a mão pelos cabelos, os deixando ainda mais bagunçados. – Isabella me disse que havia acabado de chegar à cidade, quando perguntei se queria que eu avisasse alguém, disse que não havia ninguém.

- Swan? Não me lembro de conhecer nenhum Swan, e você? – Jasper perguntou a noiva.

- Também nunca ouvi falar.

- Edward? – ele se virou ao ouvir a voz do pai, que estava acompanhado de sua mãe e seu avô. – Como está a moça?

- Não era para vocês estarem no jantar? – perguntou surpreso em vê-los ali.

- Ficamos preocupados com ela, e seu avô quer vê-la. – sua mãe respondeu aflita.

- Ela está bem mamãe, já foi suturada, achei melhor mantê-la em observação até amanhã.

- Conseguiu descobrir quem é ela?

- Tudo que sei vovô é que seu nome é Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan e que acaba de chegar à cidade.

- Swan? Não me lembro de ter algum Swan na lista de convidados.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim filho, eu mesma faço a lista de convidados, esqueceu?

- A conhece de algum lugar pai? Porque ela parecia conhecer o senhor.

- Nunca a vi antes, e também fiquei surpreso com a sua reação.

- Não adianta ficarmos aqui conjecturando... – disse Eric. – Somente ela pode nos dizer o porquê de estar em um evento ao qual não foi convidada e de onde o conhece.

- Eric tem razão! – concordou Alice.

- E quanto a você... – o senhor se dirigiu a Edward. – Eu disse para saber de quem se tratava e não que lhe arrancasse um membro!

- Mas ela virou o pé e caiu sobre a mesa, não é minha culpa ela ser desastrada.

- Vamos papai, amanhã eu mesmo vou falar com ela, mantenha-a aqui até eu chegar. – Edward somente assentiu, sua família foi embora e ele soltou um longo suspiro, olhou no relógio se perguntando se ela o remédio já fizera efeito?

Não resistiu e depois de revisar o prontuário de Isabella, foi vê-la. Ela dormia tranquila, parecia um anjo, aproximou-se ainda mais apoiando os cotovelos na grade da cama, seus olhos fixos nela, definitivamente ela era linda.

Flash do momento em que suturava o braço de Bella lhe veio à mente, estava preocupado com o fato de estar desacordada, pediu a uma das enfermeiras que trocasse sua roupa... Foi muito breve, mas a imagem daquele corpo seminu estava gravado em sua memória.

Mesmo sem o batom vermelho, a boca era chamativa e parecia pedir um beijo, aquelas leves sardas sobre o nariz a deixava ainda mais linda, sua pele era branquinha e macia.

- Quem é você Isabella? E o que a trouxe á Chicago? – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

* * *

><p><strong><em>E ai? O que acharam? Essa fic promete! <em>**

**_Beijos e até breve! _**


	3. Chapter 2

**Aqui está o segundo capítulo, espero que gostem! **

**Quanto a postagem, até o fim das festas vou postar conforme concluo o capítulo, valeu? **

**Depois defino os dias da semana em que vou postar. **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO II<strong>

Durante um longo tempo ficou ali, perdido em pensamentos, velando o sono de Isabella, se perguntando o que teria acontecido a ela? Porque tanto medo de hospitais? Foi pra casa por volta das três da madrugada, estava cansado, precisava de um banho e tirar um cochilo antes de voltar para o hospital.

Isabella despertou por volta das sete da manhã, já não tinha mais a agulha encravada em seu braço e soltou um suspiro aliviado por isso. Havia dormido como há muito não dormia, chegou até a sonhar, infelizmente sonhara com aquele médico lindo e sedutor... Ainda lhe custava crer que entre tantos ali, sentiu-se atraída justamente por ele, seu irmão!

Seu braço latejou e a lembrança do vexame que dera ao cair sobre aquela mesa, à fez soltar um muxoxo, o que seu pai estaria pensando?

- Talvez esteja achando você é alguma maluca, fato! – respondeu a própria pergunta, levantou-se com certa dificuldade indo até o banheiro. Enxaguou a boca, pois não havia pasta, tão pouco escova de dente, também não tinha um pente para dar um jeito naquele cabelo que estava um horror. – Ótimo, como vou sair daqui? Seminua? – se perguntou diante o espelho.

- Senhorita Swan? – Bella colocou a cabeça pra fora do banheiro e viu uma das enfermeiras. – Bom dia, o doutor Cullen pediu para entregar isso a senhorita, logo seu café será servido. – disse colocando uma sacola daquelas de grife sobre a cama antes de sair.

Isabella se perguntava se aquilo era mesmo um hospital, porque parecia mais um hotel de luxo? Onde estavam as baias da emergência, as filas e toda aquela agitação?

Foi até a cama e curiosa abriu a sacola para ver o que havia ali dentro. Mal pode crer ao ver um kit com escova de dente e pasta, também havia xampu, condicionador, toalha, escova e um pente.

- Mas o que significa isso? – disse ao ver a belíssima calcinha, será que ele a havia escolhido? E com que propósito? Também havia um jeans, camiseta e um casaco leve, assim como uma sapatilha. Tudo ali era da melhor qualidade e por conseqüência, muito caro.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi recusar tal oferta, sua avó e sua mãe lhe ensinaram a não aceitar nada de estranhos, mas tecnicamente Edward não era um estranho, era seu irmão, mas ele não sabia disso, certo? Além do mais, necessitava de um banho e precisava escovar os dentes decentemente, por isso acabou aceitando a oferta, assim que conseguisse um emprego, pagaria por tudo.

Tomou seu banho logo depois que a mesma enfermeira a ajudou a cobrir o curativo para que não molhasse, ficou surpresa por ele ter acertado o número de suas roupas, apesar do jeans ter ficado um tanto justo nos quadris, e a camiseta colada ao corpo. Havia acabado de calçar as sapatilhas quando a porta se abriu.

- Bom dia! – Edward disse ao vê-la sentada na poltrona, Isabella levantou-se em um átimo, seu olhar percorreu o corpo da jovem.

O jeans justo realçava seu quadril e ele não pôde deixar de admirar a perfeição daquela bunda, sabia com conhecimento de causa que muitas mulheres matariam por uma bunda daquela. A camiseta justinha moldava sua cintura fina, seus seios poderiam ser considerados pequenos, perto do que estava acostumado a ver por ai.

Enquanto a analisava descaradamente, se perguntava como sua cunhada conseguiu providenciar tudo aquilo em plena madrugada? Isabella não usava maquiagem alguma, e, no entanto estava linda.

- Obrigada pelas roupas e os produtos de higiene pessoal, foi muito gentil de sua parte, peço que me diga o quanto gastou, faço questão de reembolsá-lo.

- Não há necessidade, veja como um presente.

- Não costumo aceitar presentes de estranhos! – disparou em resposta, eles se encararam por alguns segundos, ela com o queixo erguido em desafio, e ele com aquele olhar intenso e penetrante.

- Sente-se, preciso examinar seu braço. – pediu em um tom formal, ela bufou revirando os olhos. Sentou-se na beirada da cama e Edward se aproximou, não havia como ignorar as reações do seu corpo ao tocá-la, e pelo modo como a pele de Isabella estava arrepiada, ela também não.

Inconscientemente Isabella mordeu os lábios enquanto ele examinava minuciosamente seu braço, estava tão perto e exalava um perfume envolvente, sedutor, masculino e acima de tudo, sexy. Sentiu aquele um calor súbito, passou a língua pelos lábios os umedecendo, e aquele gesto não passou despercebido por Edward, sentiu quase que uma necessidade de beijá-la, sentir o gosto daquela boca tentadora.

- Está muito bom, sua cicatrização é boa. – disse ao clarear a garganta.

- Eu sei, já ouvi muito isso! – disse sem dar muita importância, ele franziu o cenho sem entender.

- É que eu sou um pouco desastrada e...

- Um pouco? –seu tom foi divertido, estavam muito próximos um do outro e a tensão sexual entre eles era palpável, Bella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Ok! Sou desastrada, e um pouco descoordenada, e pra ajudar conto com uma falta de sorte crônica! – Edward não conseguiu conter o riso, ele soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa na opinião dela. – Que bom que divirto você. – e lá estava seu sarcasmo.

- Desculpe, mas de onde tirou isso?

- Acredite, é a mais pura verdade, meus amigos me apelidaram de Murphy.

- Murphy?

- Se tiver a menor possibilidade de acontecer algo de errado em um raio de cem quilômetros, pode ter certeza de que acontecerá comigo, isso chutando baixo.

- Está exagerando, não deve ser tão ruim assim.

- Acredite, é! Jake costuma dizer que se engarrafássemos a minha má sorte, provavelmente teríamos uma arma de destruição em massa.

- Quem é Jake? – quando deu por si, já havia perguntado.

- Um amigo! – Isabella respondeu dando de ombros.

- Tem certeza de que é seu amigo? – ela sorriu e novamente Edward sentiu seu estômago se comprimir, era um sorriso tão puro, tão sincero, tão lindo.

- Sim, o melhor! Nós nos conhecemos desde sempre e... – de repente ela se calou. – Então, estou liberada? – perguntou mudando de assunto.

- Ainda não, meu pai quer falar com você – Edward viu seus olhos se abrirem como pratos.

- Sseu pai? – Isabella chutou-se mentalmente por ter gaguejado. - Mas por quê?

- Ele e minha mãe ficaram muito preocupados com você, algum problema?

"_**Quer que eu enumere?"**_ – perguntou mentalmente encarando aqueles olhos verdes, pareciam duas esmeraldas, será que sua mãe estava certa? Porque ela destoava completamente deles.

- Acho que não. – respondeu mordendo os lábios com força, Edward notou que ela fazia muito aquilo.

- Acha? – ela somente assentiu. - O que fazia no jantar Isabella? – sua pergunta havia sido direta, ele estava ali, diante dela, entre suas pernas pra ser mais exato.

- Bella, já disse que pode me chamar de Bella. – o corrigiu desviando do assunto.

- Como conseguiu o convite para o jantar? – Isabella ficou tensa. - Minha mãe não se lembra de ter algum Swan na lista de convidados. – Edward viu o medo exalar daquele belo par de olhos castanhos. – Não precisa ter medo, só me diga a verdade. – pediu em um tom carinhoso, tocou seu queixo forçando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Pode confiar em mim, Bella. – seu olhar encontrou o dele, e por um momento ela se perdeu naquela imensidão esverdeada.

- É uma longa história e muito complicada.

- Garanto que consigo acompanhar.

- Duvido muito! – sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Tente. – insistiu, vendo os olhos dela rasos d'água, sua vontade era de envolvê-la em seus braços, protegê-la. Tal sentimento o assustou, jamais havia se sentido tão protetor com relação a uma mulher, leves batidas o fez sobressaltar se afastando.

- Com licença doutor Cullen, seu pai acaba de chegar. – anunciou a enfermeira.

- Tenho que ir, ele quer falar com você.

- Não vá... – Isabella pediu com certo desespero na voz. - Fica comigo, por favor.

- Mas...

- Por favor. – insistiu, e Edward não teve forças para recusar.

- Tudo bem, eu fico, agora se acalme está bem? – ela somente assentiu. – Por favor, diga a ele que o aguardamos aqui. – a enfermeira assentiu saindo em seguida.

- O que tanto teme? – perguntou acariciando seu rosto.

- Não ser aceita. – ele franziu o cenho sem entender, mas não teve tempo de perguntar o porquê, seu pai havia acabado de entrar no quarto acompanhado de Eric.

Afastou-se da jovem ao receber um olhar reprovador do pai, aquele contato entre médico e paciente era proibido, uma das normas mais rígidas do hospital.

- Olá minha jovem, vejo que está bem melhor. – disse sorrindo para Isabella, Eric que estava mais atrás, permaneceu calado.

- Sim, me sinto bem melhor. – respondeu um tanto constrangida com a forma como aquele senhor a olhava.

- Este é o meu pai, Eric Cullen... – Isabella o cumprimentou com um breve aceno. – Será que poderia nos dar alguns minutos?

- Não acredito que eu tenha escolha, então. – disse dando de ombros evitando olhar para Carlisle.

- Quem é você, minha jovem, e o que fazia no jantar beneficente? – o tom firme de Eric a deixou ainda mais nervosa, Isabella soltou um longo suspiro, não havia mais volta, finalmente havia chegado o momento que tanto esperava.

- Meu nome é Isabella, Isabella Marie Swan! Um amigo conseguiu um convite pra mim, como, eu não saberia lhe dizer... – estava visivelmente nervosa, esfregava uma das mãos na coxa insistentemente. – Há quatro anos esperei por uma oportunidade e ela havia surgido, eu só queria... – meneou a cabeça deixando os três confusos. - Mas tudo deu errado e...

- Queria participar do evento, é isso? – o tom de Carlisle foi mais suave, gentil.

- Não! – respondeu prontamente. – O evento foi a única forma que encontrei de estar por perto sem ser notada.

- Acredito que seja impossível uma mulher como você não ser notada. – as palavras de Edward surpreenderam, não somente ela, como seu pai e avô.

- Infelizmente não deu muito certo, deveria ter previsto isso, com a minha sorte o que eu esperava? – parecia zangada consigo mesma.

- Disse que queria estar por perto? Perto de que? Ou melhor, de quem? – Carlisle retomou o foco, viu a jovem engolir seco soltando um longo suspiro.

- É meio complicado e...

- Acredito que possamos compreender. – disse fazendo um gesto para que prosseguisse.

- Antes de tudo, quero que saiba os motivos pelos quais estou aqui... – ele somente assentiu. – Como disse eu queria estar por perto, saber mais sobre você, sua família, eu precisava disso e...

- Por quê?

- Porque espero por isso há quatro anos, desde que soube a verdade!

- Verdade? Que Verdade? – Eric perguntou desta vez, se aproximando um pouco mais.

- Sou filha de Renée Swan, talvez o senhor não se lembre, pelo que ela contou foi tão breve e... Em fim, vocês se conheceram em Miami, na praia e...

- Verão de 92. – o próprio Carlisle disse.

- O que houve em 92, pai? – Edward tentava entender o que estava acontecendo ali.

- Havíamos acabado de nos formar, eu e alguns amigos fomos comemorar em Miami e... Você é filha de Renée?

- Sim, se lembra dela?

- Como não me lembrar... – sua mente foi invadida por lembranças daquele verão, assim como a noite de paixão que tivera com Renée antes de voltar para Forks. – Você disse que ela tem vinte anos? – perguntou ao filho que somente assentiu. - Mas...

- O senhor pode não acreditar, mas sim, ela engravidou naquela noite, sou sua filha senhor Cullen.

"_**Como assim filha dele?"**_ – Edward praticamente berrou mentalmente.

- O que? – vocalizou com os olhos levemente saltados.

- Agora tudo faz sentido! – Eric disse se aproximando da jovem, isso explica tamanha semelhança.

- O que? – Isabella perguntou confusa.

- Você é igualzinha a ela, a mesma pele clarinha, os olhos, o modo de olhar... A boca... É como se ela estivesse aqui diante de mim outra vez.

- Do que ele está falando? – Isabella perguntou a Edward que ainda tentava digerir o fato dela ser sua irmã.

- Você é idêntica a minha mãe... – Carlisle respondeu pelo filho. – A semelhança é assustadora.

- Sou? – ele somente assentiu.

- Porque Renée não me procurou? Porque nunca me disse que...

- Tudo que ela tinha era um nome, Carlisle! Depois que o senhor foi embora ela voltou para Forks.

- É de lá que você veio, de Forks?

- Sim, morei lá a minha vida toda, em fim, minha mãe seguiu com a vida dela, disse que foi impossível resistir ao charme sedutor do rapaz incrivelmente lindo que havia conhecido.

- Ela disse isso?

- Sim, o senhor a impressionou muito! Minha avó dizia que durante meses ela só falava de você. - Carlisle sorriu sem graça.

- Puxou ao pai! – Eric brincou piscando para ela.

- Acredito que seja de família! – Isabella olhou de rabo de olho para Edward, corando violentamente, ele sorriu se perguntando se contava ou não que era adotado?

- Ela ainda vive lá? – o sorriso de Isabella desapareceu.

- Não mais, ela e minha avó morreram em um acidente de carro há quatro anos. – Edward tinha os olhos fixos nela se perguntando se aquele era o motivo pelo qual detestava hospitais? As coisas estavam começando a fazer sentido. – Foi quando descobri a verdade, ela deixou uma carta onde contava como tudo havia acontecido e os motivos pelo qual nunca te procurou.

- E onde está essa carta?

- No hotel, onde estou hospedada.

- Insisto, porque ela nunca me procurou? – Carlisle disse visivelmente emocionado.

- Quando descobriu que havia engravidado ficou desesperada, ela só tinha dezoito anos e havia acabado de se formar no colégio.

- Dezoito anos, mas eu pensei que...

- Que tivesse vinte e um?– ele somente assentiu. – Ela fala sobre isso também! Em fim, meu avô quando descobriu ficou furioso e a expulsou de casa, minha avó Marie, tomou as dores da minha mãe e ficou do lado dela. Divorciando-se dele, não cheguei a conhecê-lo, ele morreu dois anos depois que eu nasci.

- Sinto muito!

- Não sinta, eu não sinto, ele rejeitou minha mãe, minha avó por apoiá-la, exigiu que minha mãe se livrasse de mim, porque eu lamentaria? – disse dando de ombros. – Minha mãe era uma mulher extraordinária e minha avó... Ela era demais e...

- O que houve?

- Um acidente... – soltou um longo suspiro. - Um estúpido acidente de carro, foi no cruzamento, há duas quadras do bar do Harry. Segundo Charlie o outro carro ignorou o sinal vermelho e entrou na lateral do carro em que estávamos, minha mãe estava no banco do passageiro e minha avó sentada atrás dela. – novamente Edward sentiu aquela vontade de envolvê-la em seus braços, e dizer que lamentava muito e que ficaria tudo bem.

- Lamento muito. – Carlisle disse com pesar.

- Sofri um traumatismo craniano e fiquei em coma por dois meses e quando acordei, elas já não estavam mais lá. – sua voz saiu embargada, Isabella fazia um esforço enorme pra não chorar, mas não estava sendo uma tarefa fácil.

- Por isso o seu medo de hospitais? – o olhar dela encontrou o de Edward, ver aqueles lindos olhos castanhos marejados fez seu coração se comprimir, sabia exatamente o que é passar por uma perda daquelas.

- Isso vem desde criança, passei a maior parte da minha infância e adolescência entrando e saindo do hospital, pobre doutor Gerandy, ele estava a ponto de deixar uma das alas da emergência reservada pra mim. – Edward, Carlisle e Eric sorriram meneando a cabeça. – Mas confesso que as coisas ficaram piores depois do que houve. – a jovem disse voltando a ficar séria.

- Onde ficou depois do que houve? Com quem? – o tom de Carlisle era preocupado.

- Sozinha! – disse dando de ombros. – Quer dizer, nem sempre, nossos amigos sempre estavam por perto, principalmente Charlie, foi ele quem me ajudou a encontrá-lo. Tudo que tínhamos era uma carta onde minha mãe contava como o conheceu o pavor e a imensa alegria ao descobrir que estava grávida, mas tudo que ela tinha era um nome, e que lamentava o fato de não poder ter me dado o que sempre desejei...

- E o que você sempre desejou filha? – mesmo sabendo a resposta, insistiu na pergunta.

- Um pai! – praticamente sussurro, clareou a garganta passando a mão boa pelos cabelos. – Na carta, ela pediu pra que eu tentasse encontrá-lo, e que lhe entregasse a carta que deixou para o senhor.

- Uma carta? Pra mim?

- Sim, está junto com a minha, no hotel.

- Isso é tão...

- Sei que é difícil de acreditar, do nada surge uma maluca dizendo ser sua filha, tudo que tenho é a palavra de minha mãe, e uma foto.

- Uma foto?

- Sim, estava no envelope junto com a carta, é uma foto do senhor mais jovem.

- Meu Deus! Todos esses anos eu tinha uma filha e... – não tinha como duvidar, ela em si era uma prova viva, afinal era idêntica a sua mãe. Pensou o médico visivelmente abalado.

- Ehh... Doutor? – Bella o chamou hesitante. – Será que eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro que pode, pergunte o que quiser. – respondeu prontamente.

-O senhor já era casado quando... Você sabe... – disse corando violentamente. – Afinal o senhor tem três filhos e todos mais velhos, então...

- Pensa que... Oh não! Não... - Carlisle sorriu meneando a cabeça. - Esme e eu somos casados há dezoito anos. – Isabella franziu o cenho. - Edward é nosso filho do coração... - disse indo para junto do filho jogando seu braço sobre o ombro dele. – ele foi o primeiro a chegar a nós, em seguida Emmett que está agora com vinte e nove anos, e Jasper que têm vinte e sete. Minha esposa não pode ter filhos e Deus nos abençoou com estes três rapazes maravilhosos. – disse piscando para o filho antes de beijar-lhe a testa.

- Nós é que somos abençoados pai, por ter nos acolhido. – Isabella sentiu uma pontada de inveja, o respeito e o amor entre eles eram quase palpáveis.

- Isso quer dizer que não somos irmãos? - seu rosto foi ganhando um tom avermelhado à medida que se dava conta de que havia dito aquilo em voz alta.

Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, além de linda era divertida, espontânea, uma mulher fascinante.

- Tecnicamente não! – respondeu com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Como exatamente nos encontrou? – Eric foi direto, apesar da semelhança entre ela e sua Anne ser espantosa, precisava saber mais detalhes.

- Papai! – Carlisle o repreendeu.

- Eu entendo, como havia dito anteriormente, Charlie me ajudou com isso, ele é o chefe de polícia do condado de Olympia. Mas foi seu amigo, um ex- agente do FBI, que o encontrou.

- E quando foi isso? – Carlisle perguntou desta vez.

- Há aproximadamente um ano!

- E porque não nos procurou logo que soube?

- Desculpe, mas eu fiquei em choque, quando é que eu poderia imaginar que meu pai era um Cullen? Isso sem contar no fato de que é casado e tem três filhos barbados. – Carlisle sorriu e Edward revirou os olhos. – Por um tempo achei melhor esquecer e seguir em frente, mas eu havia prometido a ela que lhe entregaria a carta.

- Com que intenção foi ao jantar? – a jovem olhou para o senhor ao seu lado, o encarando por alguns segundos, era bonitão, como seu pai... Definitivamente não havia puxado aquele lado da família.

- A ideia era passar despercebida, eu só queria estar por perto, minha intenção era observar de longe simplesmente... – disse dando de ombros. – Depois eu encontraria um jeito da carta chegar ao senhor.

- Veio de Forks só para isso? – havia incredulidade no tom de Eric.

- Na verdade não.

- Então porque veio?

- Porque minha intenção era ficar, me estabelecer em Chicago, a princípio a ideia me pareceu boa, mas, no entanto...

- Em que hotel está hospedada? – Carlisle a cortou.

- No Wrigley hostel.

- Mas o Wrigley é um albergue? - o modo como Edward se referiu ao hotel a incomodou.

- Eu gostei! Além do mais, ele fica perto do country club. – respondeu com o nariz levemente empinado.

- Conhece a cidade? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Bem que eu queria, mas cheguei ontem pela manhã e não tive muito tempo, havia guiado a noite toda e...

- Veio de Washington de carro? – havia descrença no tom de Edward.

- Vim, por quê?

- Não seria mais fácil ter tomado um voo? – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Sim, teria se... – se calou de repente. – Isso é irrelevante. – tudo que eles não precisavam saber é que ela mal tinha pra pagar o hotel, quem dera uma passagem. – E então, já estou dispensada? – perguntou saltando da cama, mas se desequilibrou ao fazê-lo cambaleando, Carlisle rapidamente a segurou. – Obrigada e desculpe.

- Porque tanta pressa? Ainda temos muito que conversar.

- Sei disso, mas eu realmente preciso ir, mas antes gostaria de me desculpar pelo incidente da festa, lhe dou a minha palavra de que não foi minha intenção...

- Não se preocupe com isso. – ele a tranquilizou.

- Também não foi minha intenção complicar sua vida, o senhor tem uma família e...

- Vou precisar de uns dias para colocá-los a par de tudo, preciso ter uma longa conversa com minha esposa e...

- Espero sinceramente que ela possa compreender, me pareceu uma grande mulher.

- Sim, é uma em um milhão. – Isabella lhe sorriu ternamente.

- Você não vai desaparecer, vai? – a pergunta veio de Eric.

- Não, além do mais, agora vocês sabem onde me encontrar, certo? – disse piscando para ele que pela primeira vez lhe sorriu.

Carlisle pediu que ela lhe passasse o número do seu telefone e a jovem prontamente o fez. Ao se despedirem, ambos não sabiam como agir, Isabella ficou tensa quando ele a abraçou ternamente, o mesmo foi com Eric. Ambos havia saíram deixando Edward e Bella a sós.

- Já posso ir? – voltou a perguntar assim que os outros saíram.

- Sim, sua alta já está assinada.

- Obrigada, por tudo!

- Não há o que agradecer, quer uma carona?

- Não precisa, posso perfeitamente pegar um táxi e...

- Eu insisto! - Isabella soltou um suspiro rendido.

- Está bem, mas com uma condição! – disse com o dedo em riste.

- Qual?

- Vai me dizer o quanto lhe devo pelas roupas.

- Você não me deve nada! – ela cruzou os braços gemendo em seguida, ele sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Isso não é justo Edward. – ele riu abrindo a porta.

- A vida nem sempre é justa. – disse piscando para ela, lhe dando passagem, Isabella estreitou o olhar ao passar por ele, sibilando algo inteligível, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça

Ao devolver seus pertences, Isabella insistiu em pagar a conta do hospital, mas ele simplesmente a ignorou, levando-a em direção a garagem. Edward abriu a porta do seu Volvo e a jovem entrou hesitante, assim que se sentou no banco do passageiro sentiu aquele perfume estonteante.

- Wrigley hostel? – Edward perguntou antes de dar a partida.

- Isso mesmo! – ele somente assentiu saindo de ré.

- Como eles são? Sua família.

- Ao que tudo indica é sua família também.

- Mas não os conheço, no entanto, você sim, poderia descrevê-los?

Durante todo o trajeto, Edward descreveu cada membro da família, não poupou elogios a Esme e Carlisle, assim como Eric, também falou bastante sobre sua cunhada Alice, noiva de Jasper, mencionou sua outra cunhada Rosálie assim como Tanya.

- Uau, a família é bem grande e vocês moram todos juntos?

- Meu irmão e a esposa moram com eles, eu tenho meu apartamento, mas às vezes fico por lá, assim como Jasper.

- E o seu avô também mora lá?

- A mansão é dele, Eric é o patriarca da família.

- Mansão? Como aquelas dos filmes? – havia uma inocência nas palavras dela que simplesmente o encantava.

- É só uma casa grande! – disse dando de ombros. – Chegamos!

- Sim chegamos. – Bella soltou um longo suspiro. – Posso te pedir um último favor?

- Peça.

- Não me leve a mal, está bem? – e lá estava ela mordendo o lábio com força. – Poderia subir comigo? É que eu queria lhe entregar a carta, pode entregá-la ao doutor pra mim?

- Não quer entregá-la pessoalmente? – Isabella fez uma careta.

- Acredito que já atrapalhei a vida dele demais, ele precisa de tempo e eu tenho alguns assuntos pra resolver. – Edward se conteve para não perguntar que diabos de assuntos eram aqueles?

- Tudo bem, eu a entrego a ele.

Edward estacionou o carro e acompanhou Isabella até o seu quarto. O hotel até que era limpo e organizado, mas nem de longe se comparava aos que ele e sua família costumavam se hospedar.

- Não repare a bagunça, por favor. – Bella pediu abrindo a porta lhe dando passagem, o quarto era bem pequeno e havia algumas caixas espalhadas, algumas malas e dois cases de violão.

- Você toca?

- Eram da minha mãe, ela tocava e cantava. – ele viu Isabella ir até uma das malas e retirar algumas coisas de dentro, ela pegou uma caixa com todo o cuidado e de dentro dela retirou dois envelopes. – Aqui está, como pode ver ainda está lacrada, pode entregar a ele pra mim. – pediu lhe estendendo o envelope.

- Sabe que ele não tem dúvidas de que é filha dele, não sabe?

- Porque diz isso?

- Porque você é idêntica a sua avó Anne.

- Você chegou a conhecê-la?

- Não, ela morreu há trinta anos, meu avô me contou que foi uma grande mulher, que era linda e que ele a amava muito. – Isabella sorriu, e novamente Edward teve vontade de puxá-la pra si e beijá-la, se perguntava de onde vinha aquele desejo arrebatador?

- E quanto a você? – Edward franziu o cenho. – Não tem ninguém?

- Não! – respondeu prontamente. – No momento estou focado em minha carreira.

"_**Um homem lindo desses, sem ninguém, até parece!" **_

- Entendo! – vocalizou.

- Eu preciso ir. – ele disse olhando em seu relógio de pulso.

- Oh sim, claro! – Isabella o acompanhou até a porta.

- Tome... – disse enfiando a mão no bolso traseiro, lhe estendendo um cartão. – Aqui tem os meus telefones, se precisar de alguma coisa não hesite em me ligar.

- Já disse que sei me virar sozinha!

- Mas você não está mais sozinha Isabella, tem uma família.

- Tenho?

- É só uma questão de tempo. - respondeu estalando um beijo em seu rosto em seguida. – Tchau, a gente se vê.

- Tchau! – foi o que conseguiu dizer ainda sentindo o coração acelerado e as pernas bambas.

Respondendo a algumas perguntas... 

Nessa fic o Edward não é um mulherengo, mas teve lá seus rolos,

vai levar um tempo até que os dois fiquem juntos, porque apesar do Edward não ser filho de sangue de Carlisle,

ainda assim é visto como irmão dela.


	4. Chapter 3

**Era pra ter saído na noite de natal, infelizmente nao deu! **

**Espero que gostem, beijos. **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO III<strong>

Edward saiu do hotel sentindo o coração bater descompassado, não entendia porque aquela mulher a qual acabara de conhecer lhe atraia tanto? Era linda e espontânea, divertida, sarcástica e orgulhosa, mesmo assim, uma mulher fascinante.

Ele a desejava e sabia que ela também o desejava, estava em seu olhar, no modo como o olhava, as coisas que disse, o flerte antes do seu pai se aproximar... Meneou a cabeça ao pensar no que seu irmão Emmett diria... 'Com tanta mulher por ai, está atraído pela filha do nosso pai?' E infelizmente era a mais pura verdade, estava atraído demais por ela e a intensidade de tal sentimento o assustava.

Olhou para o envelope em sua mão, se perguntando o que estaria escrito naquelas linhas? Entrou no carro e ao invés de ir para o seu apartamento foi para a mansão Cullen, cumprir o que havia prometido a Isabella.

- Que surpresa boa meu filho! – Esme o saudou com um abraço que somente ela sabia dar. – Como está a moça?

- Bem, já teve alta. – respondeu somente, deduziu que o pai ainda não tivera tempo para conversar com ela e os outros.

- Que bom, fiquei preocupada, almoça conosco?

- O papai está em casa?

- Sim, chegou a pouco com seu avô, estão no escritório.

- Vou falar com eles.

- Vai ficar para o almoço, certo? – ele sorriu estalando um beijo em sua testa.

- Claro que fico.

Carlisle e seu pai estavam no escritório, ambos ainda impressionados com tudo que acontecera, tentavam encontrar um meio de contar a todos sobre a recente descoberta, sabia que sua esposa entenderia a situação, já seus filhos. Edward parecia ter compreendido, mas teria aceitado?

- O que irá fazer filho? – Eric perguntou sorvendo um gole do seu uísque doze anos. – Não podemos deixar que ela se vá, é uma Cullen, seu lugar é aqui, conosco!

- Ainda não temos certeza pai.

- Tem alguma dúvida? Olhou bem para ela, é sua mãe reencarnada! – exasperou.

- Antes de tomar qualquer atitude, preciso falar com Esme.

- Sua esposa é uma mulher excepcional, ela compreenderá. – Carlisle sorriu, sabia que seu pai tinha razão.

- E quanto aos garotos? Acredita que aceitaram bem o fato?

-Edward parece ter aceitado bem.

- Bem demais eu diria, foi impressão minha ou está rolando algo entre aqueles dois?

- Vai me dizer que não sentiu? A química entre eles é quase palpável meu filho, obviamente estão atraídos um pelo outro.

- Como pode saber, esteve com eles por algumas horas e...

- Porque vi o modo como ele a olha, jamais vi meu neto olhar daquela forma pra uma garota, e quanto a ela? Aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes diziam tudo meu filho! Tanya é que não vai gostar nada disso, sabe o quanto é possessiva com relação a Edward.

- Desculpe papai, mas a opinião de Tanya não é importante, pelo menos não pra mim.

- Ela faz parte desta família Carl.

- Sei disso, mas... – se calou ao ouvir duas batidas na porta. – Entre.

- Papai? – Edward o saudou ao entrar. – Vovô.

- Filho? – o tom de Carlisle foi surpreso. – Pensei que não o veria mais hoje, Isabella já teve alta?

- Sim, eu mesmo a levei até o hotel... – Carlisle e Eric trocaram olhares. – Confesso que ainda me custa crer que Bella seja sua filha.

- Bella?

-Ela pediu que a chamasse de Bella. – disse dando de ombros.

- Vocês conversaram?

- Um pouco, está curiosa, fez algumas perguntas.

- Perguntas? Que tipo de perguntas? – disparou Eric.

- Pediu para descrevê-los, é natural, deve estar curiosa, afinal é a família dela, certo?

- E o que você disse a ela?

- Falei um pouco sobre cada um... – novamente deu de ombros. - Eu ia direto pra casa, mas ela pediu pra que lhe entregasse isso. – Edward retirou o envelope do bolso traseiro o estendendo a seu pai.

- O que é isso?

- Segundo Bella, a carta que a mãe deixou para o senhor, ainda está lacrada. – hesitante Carlisle pegou o envelope.

- Como ela havia dito. – disse visivelmente emocionado, pegou o abridor de cartas em forma de espada que ficava sobre a mesa, abrindo o envelope sob o olhar atento de Edward e Eric.

Meu príncipe:

Se estiver lendo esta carta é porque minha filha finalmente o encontrou, se lembra daquele verão em que nos conhecemos? Na noite maravilhosa que compartilhamos? Espero que se lembre porque em todos estes anos, jamais me esqueci do quanto você foi perfeito. - Carlisle sorriu encabulado.

Éramos jovens e inconsequentes... Nos deixamos levar por uma atração enlouquecedora e confesso que não me arrependo nem por um segundo! Você me deu o maior presente, o meu maior tesouro, meu bem mais precioso, a minha filha! Sim, eu engravidei naquela noite, só descobri um mês depois que voltei para Green Bay, Wisconsin, onde eu morava com meus pais.

Infelizmente meu pai não aceitou bem o fato da filha ter engravidado naquela viagem a Miami, ainda mais por não saber sequer o sobrenome do pai de sua filha... Ele surtou... Disse coisas terríveis e me expulsou de casa, minha mãe ficou do meu lado, pedi pra que não o fizesse, mas ela não se importou. Em fim, aquela situação toda resultou no divórcio deles, minha mãe e eu nos mudamos, fomos para Forks, uma cidadezinha do condado de Olímpia – Washington. Minha mãe era de lá, e com a ajuda dela e de seus amigos pude trazer nossa filha ao mundo, ela nasceu em 13 de maio de 1993.

Nasceu forte e saudável, linda, a garotinha mais linda que já vi! Tentei entrar em contato com você, mas tudo que eu tinha era um nome 'Carlisle'... Não sabia de onde viera, tão pouco seu sobrenome.

Apesar de Isabella... Este é o nome dela, Isabella Marie Swan! Apesar de ter crescido sem a presença do pai, sempre soube que ele estava por ai, em algum lugar deste imenso país, que talvez estivesse casado e com filhos, quem sabe?

Contei a ela como nos conhecemos, assim como a atração arrebatadora que senti por você, nas reações do meu corpo ao seu toque, seus beijos... Foi simplesmente inesquecível pra mim. Sorri a cada suspiro que ela dava com aqueles olhinhos brilhantes e sonhadores, é uma garota incrível!

Eu e minha mãe nos orgulhamos muito dela, e sei que você também se orgulharia. É inteligente, batalhadora e honesta, também é teimosa e tem um gênio difícil, acredito que isso tenha vindo do seu lado... – novamente Carlisle sorriu.

Ela acaba de completar quinze anos, se visse como nossa garotinha está crescida! Não sei de quem puxou aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes, ou aquele cabelo castanho que brilha como mogno ao sol? Bella é como gosta de ser chamada, e por mais que ela diga que não se importa, sei o quanto sonha em conhecer você.

Não tem ideia do quanto gostaria de encontrá-lo, se estiver lendo esta carta é porque não estou mais aqui, por isso peço a você Carlisle, para que cuide de nossa menina.

Sei que não vai ser fácil, ela é independente e orgulhosa, mas tem um coração do tamanho do mundo. Sei que vai amá-la, mesmo com seu jeitinho atrapalhado e desastrado de ser, vai amá-la.

Obrigada por me proporcionar a alegria e orgulho de criar sua filha, gostaria de ter compartilhado contigo tamanha felicidade. Não é minha intenção complicar sua vida, mas, por favor, não deixe nossa menina desamparada.

Com amor Renée.

Carlisle terminou de ler com os olhos rasos d'água, estava visivelmente emocionado.

- Então filho, o que ela diz?

- Ela é minha... Isabella é mesmo minha filha!

- Disso nós já sabíamos filho. – Eric disse como se fosse óbvio.

- Renée pede pra que eu cuide dela e que...

- Não será uma tarefa fácil pai... – Edward o cortou. – Bella parece ser bem independente e um tanto orgulhosa.

- A mãe dela diz exatamente isso aqui! – falou estendendo a carta ao filho, Edward leu atento, Renée havia escrito aquela carta quando Isabella tinha quinze anos, porque, qual o intuito?

- Porque ela escreveu essa carta, se não tinha esperanças de encontrá-lo?

- Talvez a deixou com um testamento, para ser lida após sua morte, sabe o que diz na que escreveu para a filha?

- Não faço à menor ideia vovô.

- O que pretende fazer filho? – perguntou voltando sua atenção para Carlisle.

- Preciso ter uma longa conversa com Esme a respeito, depois tenho que contar aos seus irmãos. Qual a sua opinião sobre tudo isso, filho? – Edward puxou uma respiração profunda.

- Sinceramente?

- Por favor.

- Como disse, ainda estou assimilando tudo isso, a semelhança entre ela e a vovó Anne é assustadora, mas sabe que vai precisar ter certeza.

- Sim, faremos o exame de DNA, sem dúvidas.

- Ela é sua filha pai, seu sangue e só cabe a nós aceitarmos.

- Você e seus irmãos podem não ter meu sangue, mas são meus filhos tanto ou mais que ela.

- Sei disso pai, e sei que as coisas não serão nada fáceis daqui pra frente, mas terá o meu total apoio no que decidir fazer.

- Quero conhecê-la, conviver com ela se assim Isabella me permitir.

- Acredito que ela queira o mesmo pai. – Carlisle sorriu abraçando o filho.

Como o prometido, Edward ficou para o almoço em família, seu irmão Jasper estava curioso sobre a tal Isabella, assim como Alice.

- E a tal Isabella? Soube mais alguma coisa sobre ela? – o irmão perguntou discretamente.

- O papai vai esclarecer tudo no seu devido tempo. – respondeu simplesmente.

- E ai Ed? – Emmett disse se aproximando dos dois. – Quem era a gata com quem falava ontem no jantar?

- O que?

- A morena gostosa com quem conversava... – Edward trincou os dentes ao ouvir o modo grosseiro como o irmão se referiu a Isabella. – A propósito, Tanya não gostou nada de vê-lo de papo com a outra, minha ursinha teve que aturá-la a noite toda se lamentando, ainda mais depois que você saiu levando à outra nos braços.

- Ela se cortou, foi um corte fundo e precisou suturar. – disse atravessado. – E pouco me importa se Tanya gostou, não devo satisfações a ela, nem a ninguém.

- Sei disso, mas ela encheu a Rose de perguntas sobre a mulher misteriosa, afinal de onde a conhece?

- Não conheço! Quero dizer a conheci ontem, no jantar e...

- E ai? Rolou algo entre vocês?

- Se não percebeu ela foi levada desacordada para o hospital enquanto sangrava horrores. – falou indignado com a pergunta absurda do irmão.

- Vai me dizer que você não tirou nenhuma lasquinha?

- Cala a boca Emmett! – cuspiu irritado.

- Olá cunhado! – Alice o cumprimentou com um beijo estalado.

- Olá cunhada, e obrigado! – agradeceu discretamente.

- Serviu?

- Como uma luva! – Emmett e Jasper franziram o cenho sem entender a conversa dos dois.

- Será que posso saber do que estão falando?

- Depois te conto amor. – Alice disse indo para junto do noivo.

- Conta agora, to curioso! – seu cunhado esbravejou.

- Pois vai continuar curioso, Emm! Isso é coisa minha e do Ed, não é? – ele assentiu sorrindo, o irmão, Alice enlaçou o braço dele afastando-se um pouco dos dois. – E como ela está? – perguntou discretamente.

- Bem melhor, já teve alta.

- Que bom, ela me pareceu ser uma mulher interessante.

"_**Não tem ideia do quanto, cara cunhada!" **_– Edward respondeu mentalmente.

- Muito! – vocalizou.

- Soube de onde conhece seu pai?

- Sim, mas ele próprio dirá no seu devido tempo.

- Entendo, se voltar a vê-la, diga que gostaria muito de conhecê-la, fui com a cara dela! – novamente Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você é terrível cunhadinha!

- Mas você me ama mesmo assim!

- Convencida!

- Tem certeza de que está com o irmão certo? – Tanya alfinetou da escada, era notório o ciúme que sentia do modo como Edward e Alice interagiam, e não era a única.

- Absoluta querida, por quê?

-Sempre está pendurada no Ed!

- Que culpo tenho se o meu cunhado simplesmente me adora? – provocou piscando para Edward que sorriu, aquelas duas nunca se bicaram muito. Tanya lhe lançou um olhar mordaz da loira-morango.

- Ed, que surpresa vê-lo aqui. – disse descendo o restante dos degraus, passando direto por Alice propositalmente se atirando sobre Edward, jogou seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele, depositando um beijo demorado quase em seus lábios. – Fico feliz que esteja aqui. – disse em um tom sensual.

- Com licença... – pediu aos outros se soltando facilmente dos braços de Tanya. – Será que pode me dar um minuto? – perguntou entre os dentes a segurando pelo braço, praticamente arrastando-a para a outra sala.

- Hmm... – gemeu de modo provocante. - Adoro quando me pega assim, sabia?

- Qual é o seu problema Tanya? – cuspiu furioso.

- Foi só um cumprimento, baby!

- Não me chame de baby! – voltou a repreendê-la.

- Porque está tão bravo? Não ouvi você reclamando aquela noite! – Edward esfregou as mãos pelo rosto em sinal de irritação.

- Pare de agir como se fossemos um casal, sabe que isso não vai acontecer.

- Porque não? Somos jovens, livres, nada nos impede. – disse voltando a se insinuar para ele.

- Não estou a fim de compromisso e você... – deu ênfase ao 'você', sabia perfeitamente disso!

- Mas eu pensei que... Qual é Ed, você e eu somos perfeitos juntos e...

- Somos? – Tanya estreitou o olhar, Edward bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto. – Foi bom, muito bom na verdade, mas eu realmente estou focado em minha carreira, não to a fim de compromisso.

- Sendo assim, nada nos impede de...

- Desculpe Tanya, mas não vai rolar outra vez.

- Porque, tem outra? – cuspiu enciumada.

- Mesmo se tivesse, acredito que isso não seja de sua conta!

- Quem é ela? Por acaso é aquela com quem conversava ontem?

- Para de fazer cena, eu não lhe devo satisfações! – seu tom foi alterado.

- Algum problema? – sua mãe perguntou os interrompendo. – Porque estão discutindo, sempre se deram tão bem?

- Seu filho está enrabichado por aquela mulher que quase estragou o jantar! – Tanya cuspiu furiosa, enquanto Edward revirava os olhos.

- Não seja exagerada Tanya! – Esme a repreendeu. – O jantar correu perfeitamente, e nossa meta foi alcançada com sucesso, o incidente com a moça passou despercebido pela grande maioria. Quanto ao meu filho... – disse piscando para Edward. – Ele só lhe prestou socorro, afinal Edward é médico!

- Mas...

- O almoço será servido, vamos? – seu tom deixava claro que aquele era o fim da discussão, Tanya bufou contrariada enquanto Edward jogava o braço sobre os ombros da mãe, saindo com ela, deixando à loira-morango furiosa.

- Obrigado! – agradeceu estalando um beijo em seus cabelos.

- Não por isso, sei perfeitamente o quanto Tanya é possessiva, e louca por você! – disse o olhando de rabo de olho. – Deveria dar uma chance a ela.

- Ah não mãe... A senhora também?

-Ainda tenho a esperanças de que encontre uma mulher que o faça mudar de ideia quanto a isso, quero netos!

- Emm e Rose podem providenciar isso pra senhora. – Esme estancou encarando o filho.

- E quanto à moça?

- Que moça? – Edward se fez de desentendido.

- Aquela com a qual conversava, havia uma química entre vocês, formam um casal lindo. – o coração de Edward disparou no peito.

- Só estávamos conversando mãe.

- Não sei não... Algo me diz que aquela moça mexeu com você, te conheço muito bem meu filho, não se esqueça disso. – a boca de Edward se abriu e fechou algumas vezes, mas ele não teve tempo de responder, ela já havia saído.

Depois do almoço foi para o seu apartamento, as palavras de sua mãe não saiam de sua mente, e o pior é que Esme tinha razão. Isabella havia mexido com ele de um modo que o assustava, e ainda por cima era filha de Carlisle o homem que o criou, o qual amava e respeitava acima de tudo.

**Dias depois...**

Praticamente uma semana havia se passado desde o jantar em que conhecera Isabella, não tivera notícias dela desde então. Esme já estava sabendo que se tratava da filha de Carlisle, ele mesmo contou a esposa.

... Então aquela moça é... É sua filha? Sua com essa tal Renée?

- Sim, você a viu meu amor, ela é igual a minha mãe, não reconheceu?

- Notei certa semelhança, mas...

- Meu pai insisti que é como se estivesse diante de minha mãe quando jovem. A mãe dela pediu que se um dia conseguisse me encontrar, para que me entregasse isso.

Carlisle não tinha segredos com sua esposa, Esme pegou a carta hesitante e a leu em completo silêncio, e durante alguns minutos permaneceu assim deixando Carlisle angustiado.

- Agora entendo o modo como a pobre reagiu... O que pretende fazer a respeito? – perguntou voltando sua atenção para o marido.

- Obviamente faremos o exame para a confirmação, mas gostaria de conhecê-la melhor, saber mais de sua vida.

- Também gostaria de conhecê-la, me pareceu uma boa moça, e é tão bonita. Oh Carl, uma filha.

- Ainda me custa crer.

- Precisamos contar a todos e trazê-la para apresentá-la a família.

- Obrigado por aceitá-la, sem dúvidas você é uma mulher excepcional. – ele agradeceu a envolvendo em seus braços.

- O que houve foi antes de nos conhecermos, além do mais, ela não tem culpa alguma do que houve, e acredito que aquela moça vá precisar e muito de você, agora que está só no mundo.

- Teremos que ir com calma, Edward disse que Isabella parece ser independente e um tanto orgulhosa.

- É uma Cullen, o que queria? – ele riu beijando a esposa, sim, Esme tinha razão, Isabella era uma Cullen e de agora em diante seria tratada como tal.

Carlisle e Esme reuniram os filhos e suas noras e Tanya para comunicar a todos os últimos acontecimentos.

- Porque estamos todos aqui? – Tanya disparou ao sentar-se em seu lugar na mesa de jantar.

- Os reuni aqui hoje porque tenho uma coisa muito importante para comunicar ao restante da família, afinal Edward, meu pai e Esme já sabem.

- O que é que ta pegando pai? – Emm perguntou confuso.

- Acabo de saber que além de vocês meus filhos... – disse olhando para Jaspe, Emmett e Edward. – Tenho uma filha! – os olhos de Tanya, Rosálie e Alice praticamente saltaram, assim como de Emmett e Jasper.

- Como assim uma filha? Andou pulando a cerca pai?

- Cala a boca Emm, não fala besteira! – Edward o repreendeu.

- Mas ele acaba de dizer que tem uma filha e...

- Acabo de conhecê-la... – disse Carlisle. – Eu realmente não fazia ideia de que ela existia, foi há tanto tempo e. Há pouco mais de vinte anos conheci uma jovem em Miami, eu havia acabado de me formar e sai em viagem com alguns amigos e...

- Há mais de vinte anos, então...

- Deixe o papai contar Emmett! – desta vez foi Jasper quem o repreendeu.

- Em fim, conheci uma jovem chamada Renée... – ele estendeu sua mão para Esme que a aceitou entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele. –Eu era jovem, solteiro e... Acabamos nos envolvendo, mas durou muito pouco, na realidade era minha última noite na cidade e acredito que saibam como ela terminou. – disse um tanto constrangido.

- Ta dizendo que o senhor passou uma noite com ela e a engravidou? Tem certeza de que é sua filha?

- Não há dúvidas!- disse Eric. – Quando a vi pensei estar diante de minha Anne, ela é uma Cullen!

- Pelo amor de Deus vovô, não pode afirmar isso somente pelo fato dela se parecer com sua falecida esposa. – o tom de Tanya deixava claro seu desagrado.

- Isabella é uma Cullen! – Eric voltou a afirmar.

- Isabella? – disse Jasper olhando para o irmão. – Aquela Isabella?

- A própria. – respondeu somente.

- A pedido do seu avô, Edward foi obter informações sobre ela... – Alice encarou o cunhado por alguns instantes, ela que não era somente este o motivo que o levara a falar com aquela bela morena, viu que desde que ela havia chegado Edward mal conseguiu tirar os olhos dela. – Mas quando eu me aproximei de ambos ela agiu de modo estranho e acabou se acidentando, na manhã seguinte fui vê-la com seu avô já que Esme garantiu que o sobrenome Swan não constava na lista de convidados.

- E como conseguiu entrar se seu nome não constava na lista? - Rosálie disse com indignação. – Cuidado Carlisle, pode se tratar de uma aproveitadora, uma golpista e...

- Não creio que aquela moça seja nada disso Rosálie. – Esme disse em defesa de Isabella.

- Como pode defendê-la Esme? Você mal a conhece, não sabe de onde veio e com que propósito esteve naquele jantar? Tem que tomar cuidado Carlisle, os Cullen são uma das famílias mais importantes do estado, o senhor Eric foi um senador, é obvio que essa tal Isabella veio atrás de fama e fortuna!

- Isabella não busca nada disso! – Edward disse em defesa dela.

- E você diz isso por quê? Acha que a conhece pelo tempo que passou flertando com ela? – ele lhe lançou um olhar mordaz. – Não me olhe assim, todos notaram a troca de olhares e sorriso entre você e aquela mulher.

- Já chega vocês dois! – Carlisle disse o ver o que filho revidaria. – Gostaria que soubessem que... Mesmo sabendo que Isabella é supostamente minha filha, amo vocês da mesma forma e nada, absolutamente nada irá mudar com a chegada dela.

- Está pensando em trazê-la pra cá? – o tom indignado de Tanya irritou Alice e Edward.

- Ela é uma Cullen, Tanya... – disse Eric em tom de repreenda. – E como tal é aqui que deve ficar.

- Por mim não tem problema... – Emmett disse sorrindo. – Mal posso esperar para conhecer minha irmãzinha. – Carlisle e Esme sorriram.

- Ainda estou confuso, mas confesso que estou ansioso para conhecê-la.

- Vão gostar dela, tenho certeza. – o comentário de Edward não agradou em nada tanto Tanya, quanto Rosálie que viam Isabella como uma impostora.

* * *

><p>Assim que eu concluir o próximo eu posto! Beijos e até!<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

**Espero que gostem! **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IV<strong>

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Edward havia deixado Isabella no Wrigley Hostel, tanto ele quanto Carlisle tentaram entrar em contato com ela, mas o telefone só caia na caixa postal.

Seu pai e avô estavam aflitos imaginando que Isabella havia voltado para sua cidade natal, Forks, mas algo lhe dizia que não. Aguardou ansioso o retorno dela ao hospital, mas Bella não voltou.

Edward desligou o celular impaciente, se perguntando onde diabos ela havia se metido? Preocupado já que Bella não voltou ao hospital uma só vez para a troca do curativo, começava a achar que seu pai e avô estavam certos, que Bella teria voltado para Forks sem nem ao menos avisá-los.

Mas não fazia sentido algum depois de tanto procurar por Carlisle, agora que o encontrou sumir desta forma? A não ser que... Não! Isabella não era uma oportunista, teve a chance de se dar bem e, no entanto. Sentiu-se ultrajada com o fato de ter lhe dado roupas novas, sem contar em sua insistência em pagar a conta do hospital. Não! Definitivamente Isabella não era uma oportunista, pensou decidido a encontrá-la, nem que para isso tivesse que ir a Forks.

- Boa tarde, eu procuro por Isabella Swan, ela ainda está hospedada aqui? – perguntou ao recepcionista do simplório hotel onde a havia deixado.

- Swan?

- Isso mesmo! – afirmou impaciente tamborilando os dedos sobre o balcão.

- Aqui consta que a senhorita Swan deixou o hotel tem alguns dias, senhor.

- Como assim? Ela foi embora? Embora pra onde?

- Isso eu não sei lhe informar senhor, ela pagou sua estadia e se foi. – disse dando de ombros

- Não tem alguém aqui que saiba para onde ela possa ter ido? – o recepcionista levou a mão ao queixo, parecia pensar no que havia dito.

- Talvez nossa arrumadeira saiba afinal as duas viviam de papo!

- E será que eu posso ter uma palavrinha com a sua arrumadeira?

- Um minuto! – pediu interfonando para alguém, Edward ouviu quando disse o nome Rachel. – Ela virá em um instante, senhor.

- Obrigado!

**Minutos depois... **

- O que houve Will? – uma mulher negra de aproximadamente uns dez anos mais velha que ele, perguntou para o recepcionista.

- Você por acaso sabe para onde a moça do quarto 25 foi? Isabella Swan?

- E o que você quer com ela? – perguntou desconfiada. – Que eu saiba ela pagou tudo que lhe devia.

- Desculpe... – Edward interveio. – Mas eu preciso saber como encontrá-la. – Rachel lhe lançou um olhar avaliativo e pelo sorriso pareceu gostar do que via.

- Você... – disse como se o conhecesse. – É o doutor não é? O que costurou o braço dela!

- Suturei... – a corrigiu. - Na realidade eu suturei o braço dela, mas isso não vem ao caso, sabe onde posso encontrá-la?

-Tem um tempinho? – ele somente assentiu. – Eu já volto Will! – Rachel disse indicando o caminho para Edward que a acompanhou até uma saleta destinada aos funcionários. – O senhor que um café?

- Não obrigado, só preciso saber para onde ela foi?

- Pobre garota, não teve muita sorte desde que chegou a cidade! – disse se servindo de café, sentando-se em seguida de frente para Edward.

- Porque está dizendo isso?

- A coitada gastou tudo que tinha pra comprar o bendito vestido e sapato para o tal jantar importante, eu mesma lhe indiquei a loja chique no centro. – a feição de Isabella quando disse que o vestido que usava já era lhe veio à mente. – Queria estar bonita e elegante, a altura dos granfinos do tal jantar. – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, mal sabia o quanto estava linda, muito mais que a grande maioria. - Vi quando o senhor a trouxe no dia seguinte, com o braço enfaixado, perguntei a ela o que houve, mas tudo que Bella disse foi que havia estragado tudo... Que jamais estaria a altura dele...

- Dele quem?

- Isso ela não disse! – Rachel falou dando de ombros. – Contou que ficou tão nervosa que acabou virando o pé e caindo sobre algumas taças e que se cortou feio.

- Sim, foi um corte fundo. – Edward afirmou.

- Na manhã seguinte do dia em que a deixou aqui, Bella fechou a conta, jogou todas suas coisas na caçamba daquela velharia e foi embora.

- Acredita que ela tenha ido pra casa?

- Não acho que tenha voltado, Bella me garantiu que não havia mais nada lá para ela.

- A senhora sabe para onde ela foi?

- Tenho quase certeza de que estava sem dinheiro para bancar sua estadia aqui, ela até se ofereceu para trabalha em troca de um quarto mais simples, mas o senhor Mitchel recusou, velho avarento! – resmungou baixo. – Ela parecia aflita e sem saber o que fazer, nem para onde ir, por isso a indiquei para o síndico do prédio onde moro, tem um apartamento vago lá.

- E onde fica o seu prédio, em que bairro?

- Soutch Side!

- O que? Está me dizendo que Isabella está sozinha no Soutch Side? Pode me passar o endereço, por favor?

- Mas...

- Por favor, eu preciso falar com ela, é um assunto muito importante.

- Tudo bem, pelo modo como falou de você...

- Bella falou sobre mim?

- Sim, seus olhinhos brilhavam intensamente ao falar do quanto foi atencioso e gentil com ela. Agora entendo porque ficou tão encantada, o senhor é um homem muito bonito e charmoso.

- Obrigado! Será que poderia me dizer onde fica? - Rachel assentiu lhe passando o endereço.

- Tome... – Edward disse ao pegar a carteira, tirou algumas notas de dentro dela as estendendo a Rachel. – Por ter se importado com Bella.

- Não há necessidade disso senhor.

- Aceite, sei que fará um bom uso deste dinheiro. – Rachel soltou um longo suspiro,não estava em condições de recusar cem dólares, a ajuda seria muito bem vinda. – Obrigado senhor, espero que a encontre em casa, ela anda trabalhando tanto que mal a vejo.

- Sabe onde ela trabalha?

- De dia no Spot café no River North, e a noite em um bar de bacanas no centro.

- Obrigado Rachel! – Edward a agradeceu saindo em seguida, precisava encontrar Isabella e saber o porquê não os procurou se estava passando dificuldades?

**Em outro ponto da cidade... **

Isabella havia acabado de chegar do café, tinha somente algumas horas para descansar um pouco, até à hora de ir para o bar. Retirou o dinheiro do bolso o colocando sobre a bancada junto com suas chaves.

Seu braço latejou e automaticamente lembrou-se de Edward, ficou de voltar ao hospital, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu, acabou ela mesma fazendo os curativos.

Retirou a bandagem e viu que os pontos estavam um pouco inchados e avermelhados, talvez pelo esforço que fizera, mas infelizmente não teve escolha, ou encontrava um emprego, ou dormiria na rua. Ainda mais depois de ter sido assaltada, sentiu o sangue lhe ferver nas veias só com a lembrança daqueles homens armados que invadiu o lugar onde tomava seu café da manhã, levaram seu celular e o pouco que havia restado de seu dinheiro além do casaco onde estavam os cartões de Edward e Carlisle.

- Acho melhor tomar um banho, você ta um horror. – disse a si mesma diante o espelho, tomou um analgésico para a dor no braço e foi encarar o banho frio, agradeceu mentalmente por ser verão, não queria nem pensar no que faria no inverno.

Infelizmente era pelo que podia pagar no momento, até Charlie conseguir concretizar a venda da casa onde viveu com sua mãe e avó. Só conseguiu alugar aquele minúsculo quarto e sala porque havia penhorado os violões de sua mãe, caso o contrário, estaria morando em sua caminhonete agora.

Depois do banho enfiou-se em uma camiseta larga, calçando um par de meias, em seguida jogou-se no sofá cama na tentativa de conseguir dormir um pouco, assim que colocou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, um par de olhos verdes invadiu sua mente. Adormeceu recordando a conversa que tiveram naquele jantar, no modo como a olhava, assim como nas coisas que havia dito. Despertou com o som de batidas na porta, pela força parecia que iria colocá-la abaixo.

- JÁ VAI! – gritou jogando suas pernas pra fora da cama, amaldiçoou mentalmente o infeliz que a despertara no melhor do sonho. – O que foi agora senhor Lopez? – perguntou ao abrir uma brecha da porta, seus olhos praticamente saltaram ao ver que não se tratava do síndico e sim de Edward. – Edward?

- Até que em fim te achei! – disse aliviado.

- Mas o que... Como me encontrou? – ela fechou um pouco a porta soltando a trava, lhe dando passagem em seguida. – Entre.

- Você está bem? – perguntou visivelmente preocupado, ela tinha os cabelos em uma bagunça só, vestia somente uma camiseta que parecia ser uns dois ou três números maiores, calçava meias e sua cara estava toda amassada.

- Eu estava dormindo... – Isabella disse tentando ajeitar o cabelo. – Desculpe, devo estar um horror.

- O que faz aqui Bella? O que houve com você? Meu pai tenta falar com você há dias e...

- Meu celular foi roubado, assim como meu casaco onde guardei o seu cartão e o dele.

- Quando foi isso?

- Depois que me deixou no hotel. – disse dando de ombros, soltando um bocejo. – Desculpe. – pediu tapando a boca.

- Tem certeza de que está bem, parece abatida Bella.

- Como me achou? – ele revirou os olhos, sabia que havia mudado de assunto propositalmente.

- Rachel me disse onde encontrá-la.

- Rachel?

- Eu estive no hotel a sua procura, por um momento pensei que tivesse voltado para Forks.

- Hump, vontade não faltou, acredite! – praticamente sussurrou, mas Edward a ouviu perfeitamente. – O que faz aqui?- exigiu o encarando.

- Como assim o que faço aqui? A família já sabe sobre você e meu pai quer apresentá-la a eles.

- Ele quer me apresentar à esposa dele? – havia certo espanto em seu tom.

- Esme está ansiosa para conhecê-la e não é a única.

- Ela quer me conhecer? Por quê?

- Vai ter que perguntar isso a ela. Porque não voltou ao hospital, como está o seu braço?

- Bem! – mentiu corando violentamente.

- Me deixe vê-lo. – aquilo havia sido uma ordem e não um pedido.

- Não é preciso, já estou bem melhor e...

- Me deixe ver seu braço Isabella. – algo em seu tom fez com que ela lhe estendesse o braço, Edward delicadamente retirou o curativo e meneou a cabeça ao examinar os pontos.

- Os pontos estão inflamados, tem tomado seus remédios?

- Nem sempre.

- Andou fazendo esforço?

- Um pouco.

- Precisa ficar em repouso, se continuar a forçar o braço, vai romper os pontos. – disse em tom de repreenda, voltando a fechar o curativo.

-Eu sei, mas é que...

- Rachel me contou o que houve, porque não me disse que estava passando por dificuldades? – Isabella ergueu o queixo empinando o nariz.

- E porque eu diria? Além do mais é temporário!

- O que houve, sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe? – Isabella desviou de seu olhar intenso e penetrante. – Me diz o que está acontecendo, por favor. – insistiu.

- Eu... – ela soltou um longo suspiro, deixando-se cair sobre o sofá cama. -Digamos que eu não tenha tido muita sorte desde que cheguei a essa cidade! Eu te disse, se algo está propenso a dar errado em um raio de uma milha, vai dar errado comigo! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não ria, estou falando sério, você tem tempo?

- Tenho todo o tempo do mundo. – respondeu prontamente.

Isabella contou a Edward tudo que houve desde o momento em que ele a deixou no hotel há aproximadamente uma semana.

... Como eu disse, essa situação é temporária, Charlie está tentando vender a casa onde moramos, mas ainda não surgiu comprador e...

- Não tem que se preocupar com isso Bella, você é uma Cullen!

- Não foi pra isso que vim procurá-lo, não com este intuito... Não quero o dinheiro dos Cullen, sempre me virei muito bem sozinha e...

- Lhe agrade ou não você é uma Cullen, se não fosse tão orgulhosa, não estaria nessa situação! Já deu uma boa olhada na sua vizinhança? Este é considerado o bairro mais perigoso de Chicago, sabia?

- E o que queria que eu fizesse? Dormisse na minha caminhonete?

- Por acaso está falando daquela carroça vermelha? – Isabella estreitou o olhar.

- Não ofenda a minha caminhonete, foi um presente da minha avó. – cuspiu furiosa.

- Como conseguiu vir de Washington aqui com aquilo? É um milagre que não tenha se desfeito no meio do caminho.

- O que é que você quer aqui Edward? – exigiu se colocando de pé, ela tinha as mãos na cintura e o encarava séria, lhe incomodavas o modo como se referia a sua caminhonete.

- Você sumiu! – acusou. - Não deu notícias, não apareceu no hospital, fiquei preocupado. Meu pai... Nosso pai... – se corrigiu. - Também está preocupado, teme que tenha ido embora.

- É?

- Ele quer ter a chance de conhecê-la, assim como Esme e os outros, Alice também está ansiosa em conhecê-la.

- Alice é a sua cunhada?

- Isso, ela é uma figura, nos damos muito bem, a conheço antes mesmo dela se apaixonar pelo meu irmão. – Edward deu um passo em sua direção, seu olhar cravado ao dela. – Vem comigo Bella, nos dê a chance de fazer parte de sua vida.

- Ir com você, mas... Pra onde?

- Para um lugar digno de uma Cullen! – Isabella revirou os olhos. – Estou falando sério, posso levá-la para a mansão Cullen e...

- O que? Oh não! Não mesmo!

- Por quê?

- Eles acabam de saber sobre a minha existência, quer que eu imponha a minha presença a eles, ficou maluco?

- Sendo assim fique no meu apartamento. – os olhos de Isabella praticamente saltaram.

- Quer me levar para o seu apartamento? – ela o encarava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueada. – Não mesmo!

- Porque não? Eu mal fico lá, passo a maior parte do meu tempo entre a clínica e o hospital, sem contar que viajo com certa freqüência e...

- Então pra que tem um apartamento? – disparou o cortando, seu tom era desconfiado.

- Isso é irrelevante!

"_**Irrelevante? Sei! No mínimo deve ser o local pra onde leva suas... Safado!"**_

- Porque está me olhando assim? – disse a despertando de seus pensamentos.

- O que?

- Porque está me olhando assim? – insistiu.

- Nada! – respondeu disfarçando.

- Por favor, Bella, venha comigo, vou ficar mais tranqüilo com você lá, e tenho certeza de que meu pai e o vovô também. – Isabella mordeu os lábios com força ponderando o que ele dissera, mas dividir o apartamento com ele seria loucura.

- Vou poder continuar trabalhando?

- Não! – ela bufou tão forte que sua franja subiu.

- E por acaso quer que eu viva a suas custas?

- Não foi isso que eu disse.

- Não precisa se preocupar, já disse que sei me virar sozinha e...

- Oh sim, eu estou vendo que sabe mesmo! - Isabella estreitou o olhar, estavam muito próximos um do outro, suas narinas foram invadidas por aquele perfume envolvente e sedutor. Edward também sentiu aquele perfume que rondou sua mente desde aquele bendito jantar.

- Não vou viver à custa do meu pai, tão pouco da sua. - sua voz não passou de um sussurro.

- Você é mesmo tinhosa não é? – ele sorriu e Isabella se perdeu na beleza daquele momento, Edward tocou seu queixo fazendo com que seus olhos encontrassem os dele. – Se esse for o caso, prometo encontrar algo pra você, mas nada de servir mesas em um bar, ok?

- É um emprego digno, honesto, como outro qualquer! – Isabella disse com seus olhos presos naquela imensidão esverdeada.

- Sem dúvidas, mas é cansativo, estressante e mal remunerado, vai aceitar minha proposta ou prefere ficar aqui. – disse apontando para o minúsculo apartamento. – Se não fizer por nós, faça por sua mãe, ela se preocupava com você.

- Porque está dizendo isso? – um bico se formou em seus lábios quando ele mencionou sua mãe.

- Foi o que ela pediu ao meu pai, que cuidasse de você, mesmo contra sua vontade, já que é independente demais e orgulhosa!

- Ela disse isso?

- Isso e muito mais, ele me mostrou a carta.

- E o que mais ela disse? – a curiosidade brilhava intensamente naqueles olhos castanhos.

- Ela fala de quando se conheceram, da noite que compartilharam...

- Ela o chamou de príncipe? Era assim que se referia a ele.

- Sim, ela inicia a carta o chamando assim! Sua mãe também contou como foi quando descobriu que estava grávida, ela te amava muito.

- Eu sei, assim como minha avó, e eu as amava ainda mais. – disse com a voz embargada.

- Sua mãe se orgulhava muito de você, disse que é uma garota linda, inteligente, batalhadora e honesta.

- Tsc! Isso é coisa de mãe.

- Não acredito que seja.

- Não? Por quê?

- Porque também vejo todas estas qualidades em você... – aquela declaração a pegou de surpresa.

- Vê?

- Sim eu vejo uma mulher linda, batalhadora, inteligente e honesta, e concordo com ela quando diz que também é teimosa e que tem um gênio difícil.

- Ela disse isso?

- Sim, disse!

- Hump! Eu não sou teimosa!

- A sim, você é, e orgulhosa também.

- Não sou não!- teimou, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, tinha um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. – Talvez eu seja... Um pouco!

- Quanta modéstia! – ela estreitou o olhar e ele gargalhou com gosto, Isabella sentiu o estômago se comprimir e o coração se encher de felicidade, não entendia porque se sentia feliz em vê-lo feliz.

- Que bom que divirto você! – disse irônica.

- Você não tem ideia do quanto! – algo em suas palavras fez e em seu olhar fez com que o coração de Isabella disparasse no peito. - Venha comigo... – voltou a pedir. - Me deixe ajudá-la, pelo menos até que as coisas se resolvam em Forks.

- Porque ta fazendo isso? Porque quer tanto me ajudar? – Edward puxou uma respiração profunda, tomando o rosto de Bella entre suas mãos.

- Porque desde que te conheci sinto quase que uma necessidade de protegê-la, de estar por perto, eu queria ter forças para me manter afastado, mas...

- Não... Não se afaste! – ele sorriu colando sua testa a dela.

- Eu não vou, pode contar comigo Bella, para o que for, compreende? – ela somente assentiu. – Vai vir comigo?

- Vai me deixar ajudar com as despesas?

- Isso é desnecessário! – Edward sorriu quando ela literalmente soltou um rosnado se afastando bruscamente.

- Preciso pagar minha estadia lá de alguma forma.

- Encontraremos um meio!

- Me dá a sua palavra?

- Lhe dou a minha palavra! Então, topa?

- Seu chuveiro funciona bem? – Edward não conteve o riso.

- Perfeitamente, assim como a banheira.

- Oh meu Deus, você tem uma banheira? – e lá estava aquele brilho intenso deixando aqueles olhos castanhos ainda mais fascinantes. - Sendo assim eu topo!

- Ótimo, arrume suas coisas. – disse sacando o celular.

- O que? Mas nós vamos agora?

- O mais rápido possível!

- Mas e o meu emprego?

- Nada de servir mesas, está lembrada? – Isabella bufou revirando os olhos, só então se deu conta de que estava somente de camiseta diante dele, agradeceu mentalmente ela ser grande o suficiente.

- Oh meu Deus! Eu estou um horror!

- Já te vi em dias melhores, mas até que não está tão mal assim! – ela lhe lançou um olhar mordaz. – Arrume suas coisas.

Edward a ajudou a fechar as caixas, e empilhá-las para descer até a caminhonete, notou que faltava algo, os case com os violões.

- Onde estão os violões de sua mãe?

- Os penhorei, eu precisava de dinheiro para pagar o aluguel e...

- Entendo, aguarde aqui, eu já volto.

Edward desceu e falou com o síndico, que não gostou nada do fato de Isabella estar indo embora e disse que não teria reembolso do pagamento adiantado. Ignorando as palavras do homem, Edward pediu pra que providenciasse alguém para levar as caixas até a caminhonete e pagou pelo serviço.

Dois rapazes subiram com ele descendo as caixas com os pertences de Bella, Edward chegou a tempo de ver Isabella revirando algumas meias, sorriu meneando a cabeça, ao vê-la retirar algumas notas de uma delas e contá-las.

- Esconderijo secreto? – ela sobressaltou soltando um gritinho.

- Que susto! – reclamou levando a mão ao peito. – Minha avó que me ensinou, ninguém suspeita que seu dinheiro esteja nas meias?

- Eu sei!

- Não acredito que vá me roubar, eu confio em você! – havia tanta verdade em suas palavras que Edward novamente sentiu aquela necessidade de envolvê-la em seus braços e protegê-la de tudo e todos. – Tome!

- O que é isso?

- Dinheiro!

- Eu sei que é dinheiro, mas pra que?

- Temos um acordo, certo? - Edward bufou pegando o dinheiro contrariado, assim que tivesse chance, abriria uma conta em nome dela onde depositaria todo o dinheiro que ela insistisse em lhe devolver.

- O papel da penhora, está com você?

- Sim, por quê?

- Vamos reaver os violões, não há necessidade de deixá-los lá.

- Mas...

- Depois você me paga. – disse piscando para ela que parecia ter perdido o foco. – Bella?

- Hã? O que?

- Está tudo bem?

- Humrum. – grunhiu.

- Então vá se trocar, ou vai sair assim? – Edward apontou para suas pernas e Isabella corou violentamente.

- É mesmo! – disse disparando na direção do banheiro, quando voltou tinhas os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo, vestia um jeans surrado e calçava um tênis.

- Pegou tudo? – Edward perguntou passando os olhos por todo o apartamento, Isabella assentiu somente segurando firme sua bolsa, nem de longe parecia à mulher que vira entrar naquele salão. Ainda era linda, mas estava com olheiras e a aparência cansada, mas ele reverteria aquilo, afinal ela era uma Cullen e precisava ser tarada como tal. – Vamos?

- Vamos!

- Tem lugar para a minha caminhonete para onde vamos?

- Depois que descarregarmos a deixaremos em um depósito. – Isabella estancou.

- E como vou me locomover?

- Daremos um jeito, agora vamos. – disse indicando a escada impaciente.

- Credo você é tão mandão! – resmungou passando por ele.

- Eu não sou mandão!

- É sim, e vai ver é por isso que ainda está solteiro!

- Estou solteiro por opção! – retrucou. – Não quero compromisso, estou focado em minha carreira. – a resposta saiu automática antes mesmo que ele pudesse conter.

Já Isabella não entendia porque as palavras dele haviam lhe incomodado tanto, entrou no carro sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta, não seria nada fácil conviver com ele dia a dia, mas era aquilo ou continuar naquele lugar horrível.

- Só espero estar fazendo a coisa certa! – pensou em voz alta.

- Não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo. – ele lhe garantiu sorrindo para ela.

- Assim espero!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Imaginem esses dois dividindo o apartamento, não vai prestar! <strong>_


	6. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Enquanto seguia o carro de Edward pelas ruas do bairro nobre, Isabella se perguntava se estaria fazendo a coisa certa? Dividir o apartamento com ele seria loucura...

- O que você tem nessa sua cabeça Isabella? Sabe perfeitamente que isso não vai dar certo, estar ao lado dele dia após dia... Definitivamente não dará certo! – dizia a si mesma encarando o retrovisor.

Sabia que Edward fazia aquilo pelo pai e o avô, ele mesmo dissera que ambos acreditavam que ela havia ido embora. Talvez fosse esse o real motivo dele insistir em levá-la para o seu apartamento? Droga! Deveria ter se negado.

_...Quer me levar para o seu apartamento?_ – sua própria voz ecoou em sua mente.

_...Porque não, eu mal fico lá..._ – seria este o motivo pelo qual a estava levando pra lá_? ...Passo a maior parte do tempo na clínica e no hospital, sem contar que viajo com certa freqüência... - _provavelmente mal se veriam, sem contar que um homem como ele deve ter uma vida pessoal bem agitada, deduziu soltando um longo suspiro.

_... Vejo uma mulher linda, batalhadora, inteligente e honesta. _– ele dissera olhando em seus olhos, Edward era tão lindo, tão gentil e educado... Seria tão fácil...

- Não! Não ouse Isabella!- se repreendeu. - Edward pode até sentir algum afeto por você, instinto protetor... Coisa de irmão mais velho talvez! Mas sabe perfeitamente que caras como ele não são para garotas como você, portanto não ouse se apaixonar.

Edward era seu irmão, poderia não ser de sangue, mas Carlisle e sua esposa os criaram como se assim o fosse, portanto teria que ignorar o que houve naquele bendito jantar... Não que tivesse rolado algo, mas jamais se sentira tão atraída por alguém, não daquela forma avassaladora.

Ela até podia ouvir sua amiga Angie dizer chocada: 'Com tanto homem naquele lugar foi flertar com seu irmão?' Sentia falta dela, dos seus conselhos e do seu ombro amigo.

Seus olhos praticamente saltaram quando Edward buzinou indicando que entraria no subsolo de um prédio sofisticado, sentiu-se mal com sua velha Chevy 53 naquele lugar cheio de carrões de luxo. Ele parou no que Bella deduziu ser sua vaga e desceu vindo em sua direção.

"_**Oh Deus! Definitivamente o homem era um espetáculo!"**_ - pensou sentindo seu coração disparar no peito na medida em que ele se aproximava.

- Deixe a chave na ignição... – disse abrindo a porta da caminhonete. – Santiago irá levar suas coisas lá pra cima e em seguida a levará para a mansão.

- O que?

"_**Como assim levá-la para a mansão, o que houve com o depósito?" **_

- Porque vai mandá-la para a mansão? Se ela destoa dos carrões daqui, o que dirá dos de lá! – ele riu e Isabella estreitou o olhar.

- Não se preocupe... – disse entre risos. – Há bastante espaço para a sua... Em fim, ela estará segura.

- Mas...

- Venha. – ele lhe estendeu a mão, Isabella soltou um longo suspiro, pegou sua bolsa e desceu, pelo visto ele já havia decidido.

- Quem é esse Santiago? – perguntou curiosa ao descer da caminhonete.

- É o motorista da minha mãe, ela não gosta de dirigir. – Edward disse como se aquilo fosse algo banal, talvez para ele fosse, mas para Isabella aquilo tudo parecia surreal. – Vamos? – ela assentiu o acompanhando até o hall dos elevadores.

- Em que andar você mora?

- Cobertura! – respondeu prontamente apertando o botão C1.

- Cobertura?

- Sim, é um duplex, você vai adorar, é bem amplo e aconchegante.

- Oh sim, eu imagino que deva ser! – ele sorriu diante ao seu sarcasmo.

Alguns minutos depois as portas se abriram para um hall muito bem decorado, havia um aparador com um belíssimo arranjo de flores e a moldura do espelho combinava com o material do aparador. O tapete era lindo, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi o fato de haver somente uma porta.

- Você não tem vizinho?

- Essa é a vantagem de se morar na cobertura! – ele abriu aporta lhe dando passagem.

Bella entrou hesitante, seu queixo foi ao chão diante da imensa sala dividida em três ambientes, o pé direito era bem alto, dando a sensação de que era ainda maior, uma parede imensa de vidro ia de uma ponta a outra dando uma bela vista de boa parte da cidade e ao longe se via o lago Michigan.

- Uau! – foi o que conseguiu dizer diante de tamanha beleza e requinte. – É tudo tão... Lindo!

- Concordo, minha mãe tem muito bom gosto! – o tom de Edward era descontraído. – Ela é arquiteta decoradora, uma das melhores.

- Estou vendo!

Na sala de estar havia dois imensos sofás e um tapete tão felpudo que Isabella imaginou seu pé afundando naquela penugem fofa. A sala de jantar era um encanto, mas o que lhe chamou mesmo a atenção foi o belíssimo piano de caudas que ficava próximo a imensa parede de vidro.

Próximo a ele, havia duas poltronas e um belo divã que ficavam diante de uma belíssima lareira, entre eles outro tapete felpudo. O ambiente além de bonito, parecia ser bem aconchegante.

- Você toca?- perguntou ainda encantada com a harmonia entre as cores e os móveis de muitíssimo bom gosto.

– Só pra relaxar... – disse dando de ombros, atento as reações dela. – Tocar me acalma.

-Entendo... – e lá estava ela mordendo os lábios, aquele gesto impensado fez o estômago de Edward se comprimir, era incrivelmente excitante para ele. – Caramba isso aqui é enorme! - ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Você ainda não viu nada, venha. – Bella assentiu o seguindo, Edward lhe mostrou cada cômodo, a cozinha, lavanderia. – Este é o quarto da empregada, mas eu prefiro manter uma diarista, ela vem arruma tudo e vai embora.

- Entendo.

- Ali fica a lavanderia e esta é a minha adega, era o outro quarto para os empregados, mas o converti em adega.

- Ficou linda.

- Venha, agora vou lhe mostrar o andar de cima. – Edward lhe mostrou onde ficava a academia, seu quarto, o escritório.

- Nossa! Quanto livro.

- Diz isso porque não viu a biblioteca da mansão, é imensa! Gosta de livros?

- São minha paixão! – o brilho intenso em seus lindos olhos castanho afirmava suas palavras.

- E qual o gênero?

- Romance! – respondeu de pronto. – Principalmente os clássicos.

- É romântica? – ele disse divertido.

- Já fui! Aprendi a duras penas que príncipe encantado definitivamente não existe! – ele pode sentir uma pontada de mágoa em seu tom.

- Alguma decepção amorosa?

- Algumas! – disse dando de ombros, desviando o olhar. – Vai me mostrar o quarto, ou vou ter que adivinhar? – ele riu indicando o caminho.

– Este aqui será o seu quarto, espero que goste.

- Você ta brincando né? Olha pra tudo isso Edward, tem como não gostar de algo nesse lugar?

- Antes de ver o seu quarto quero te mostrar algo. – ele a pegou pela mão, e juntos desceram as escadas em direção a parte externa, novamente o queixo de Isabella foi ao chão.

- Uau! Você tem uma piscina no seu apartamento? – a incredulidade em sua voz o fez rir.

- Gosto de privacidade, e adoro nadar, é outra coisa que me faz relaxar bastante.

- E o que mais te faz relaxar? – perguntou ainda fascinada com bela piscina.

- Sexo, obviamente! – os olhos de Isabella arregalaram-se diante de sua resposta direta.

"_**E você o pratica com freqüência? Espero que não aqui!" **_– pensou o encarando levemente corada, mas tudo que conseguiu dizer foi:

- Obviamente.

- Ela é coberta devido ao rigoroso inverno de Chicago, sem contar que nos dá mais privacidade. – ele disse se perguntando por que ela estava tão corada?

- É aquecida presumo.

- Sim.

- Quer finalmente conhecer o seu quarto? – Bella somente assentiu, eles voltaram para o andar de cima e Edward abriu a porta lhe dando passagem.

- Caramba! Isso aqui dá dois do apartamento em que eu estava. – novamente Edward não conteve o riso.

- Qualquer coisa é maior que aquele lugar Bella!

A cama era enorme havia duas portas, uma que levava ao closet e a outra a um belíssimo banheiro com um Box e uma banheira. Edward podia ver a alegria e o deslumbramento dela diante de algo que para ele era tão banal. Isabella não pôde deixar de notar que suas coisas já estavam por lá, e se perguntava como ela não os viu?

- Como elas chegaram aqui? – perguntou apontando para as caixas.

- Santiago é bem discreto!

- Estou vendo!

- Então, o que achou?

- Isso tudo é mesmo real? – novamente ele riu.

- É tudo bem real, acredite!

- Desculpe, devo estar parecendo uma idiota, mas é que... De onde eu venho... Não se vê lugares assim em Forks!

- É natural que se sinta assim. – seu olhar encontrou o dela e ambos ficaram ali parados, se olhando sem nada dizer. – Mas você é uma Cullen...

- Ainda falta a confirmação.

- Não há dúvidas, Carlisle tem absoluta certeza!

-Tem? – ele sorriu diante a careta dela.

- Esse é o seu mundo agora Isabella!

- Bella! Prefiro que me chame de Bella!

- Bella! – ela sentiu os pelos de sua nuca eriçar ao ouvir seu nome sair daqueles lábios tentadores, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirar os olhos deles.

Ambos estavam em silêncio, um com o olhar fixo na boca do outro, ambos sedentos por sentir o sabor e a maciez, era como se algo os atraísse mutuamente, era forte, intenso, arrebatador.

– Ehh... Eu preciso dar alguns telefonemas, sabe onde fica tudo, quero que se sinta em casa, está bem? – ele disse quebrando o silêncio e o clima, ela somente assentiu sem saber como agir. – Estou falando sério Bella.

- Eu sei, e agradeço, por tudo.

-Tsc! Não há nada que agradecer.

- Há sim... – hesitante ela tocou seu braço, Edward sentiu seu corpo reagir aquele mínimo toque. – Desde que te conheci você está sempre me salvando de certa forma. – ambos sorriram. – Obrigada... Por se importar comigo.

- Ei? Já disse que pode contar comigo, pra o que for, está lembrada? – ele se inclinou estalando um beijo em sua testa, foi um beijo terno, carinhoso, mesmo assim Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e seus joelhos virarem geleia. Nem sequer notou que sua respiração estava suspensa. – Respira Bella! – Edward sussurrou em seu ouvido, estalando outro beijo em sua bochecha, saindo em seguida.

"_**Não ouse Isabella... Não ouse!" – **_repetia a si mesma como um mantra. "_**Esse homem será a minha perdição, fato!" **_– pensou encarando a porta por onde ele havia saído.

Ao sair do quarto Edward puxou uma respiração profunda, se perguntando se teria feito a coisa certa? Tê-la ali, tão perto, tão ao seu alcance... Fechou os olhos tentando acalmar seu coração que batia forte e descompassado.

"_**Essa mulher será a minha perdição, fato!" **_– pensou recostado à parede, ainda de olhos fechados.

Depois de alguns segundos, seguiu para o escritório, precisava avisar o pai que a havia encontrado e em que condições.

"Porque não a trouxe pra cá, filho?" – Carlisle perguntou surpreso com a atitude do filho.

- Ela se recusa a ir pai, não poderia deixá-la naquele bairro, tão pouco naquele apartamento de um quarto, se visse o lugar, era medonho.

"Fez bem filho, mas porque não a levou a um hotel?"

- Ela jamais aceitaria, e pra dizer a verdade não quis correr o risco de perdê-la de vista outra vez? – Carlisle sorriu ao ouvi-lo, se perguntava se o filho ainda não se dera conta de que estava apaixonado por Isabella? Jamais agira daquela forma no que diz respeito a uma mulher, aquilo o preocupava de certa forma, afinal Isabella era sua filha, certo? – Acho melhor mantê-la por perto, além do mais o braço dela ainda não está bom.

"Porque, o que houve?"

- Ela não tomou os remédios como devia e pra ajudar se esforçou demais.

"Vou agilizar tudo para que possamos apresentá-la a todos e tentar convencê-la a vir pra cá, sua mãe me ajudará com isso!"

- Conhecendo dona Esme como conheço, não há dúvidas. - os dois conversaram mais um pouco e em seguida Edward ligou para clínica, revisou sua agenda e depois de tudo feito foi ver como Bella estava. – Bella? – chamou diante da porta do quarto, mas não houve resposta. – Bella? – insistiu abrindo a porta, Edward sorriu ao vê-la adormecida sobre a cama, as caixas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto, algumas abertas e reviradas.

Isabella estava de bruços seus cabelos espalhados sobre o lençol claro e os pés para fora, ainda calçados. Edward se aproximou e delicadamente retirou seu tênis, Bella se remexeu, acomodando-se na cama, mas não acordou, estava realmente exausta.

Durante um tempo ele ficou ali, com o olhar fixo naquele rosto de anjo, sorriu ao ouvi-la resmungar algo inteligível como se discutisse com alguém. Achou melhor sair dali antes que fosse pego dando uma de voyeur.

**Horas mais tarde... **

Isabella despertou assustada, olhou em volta estranhando o local, levou alguns segundos até constatar que tudo aquilo acontecera realmente e que estava no apartamento de Edward.

Foi até o banheiro e escovou os dentes, penteou os cabelos os prendendo em um coque mal feito, nem mesmo se preocupou em calçar algo, saiu só de meia em busca de seu anfitrião.

Passou pelo escritório e nada, pensou em bater no quarto dele, mas achou melhor verificar se ele estava no andar debaixo, estancou ao entrar na cozinha e se deparar com Edward bebendo água, ele vestia somente um short, e pelo modo como estava suado, deduziu que esteve malhando.

"_**Misericórdia!" **_– praticamente gritou mentalmente, seu olhar percorreu milimetricamente aquele corpo esculpido pelos Deuses. Seus ombros eram largos e tinha os braços fortes, nada exagerados tipo Vin Diesel, tudo em seu devido lugar e na proporção certa. E o abdômen? Era de dar água na boca, assim como aquela trilha de pelos que com certeza levava a perdição.

- Hamram... – limpou a garganta se fazendo presente, fazendo Edward sobressaltar com o susto.

- Wow! – soltou levando a mão ao peito. – De onde você surgiu?

- Desculpe, não quis assustá-lo... – disse tentando não ficar olhando para aquele abdômen magnífico. – Andou malhando?

- Pensei que estivesse dormindo? – disse ignorando sua pergunta.

- Ehh... Desculpe por isso, eu estava tão cansada que simplesmente apaguei! Espera ai, como sabe que eu estava dormindo?

- Fui falar com você, chamei algumas vezes, mas não respondeu, então entrei e a vi caída na cama, como seus sinais vitais estavam normais, deduzi que estava dormindo! – seu tom foi divertido, Isabella sentia um calor súbito, e todas aquelas sensações lhe tomar de assalto diante aquela visão.

- Engraçadinho... – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. – Sobre o que queria falar comigo?

- Em primeiro lugar, avisar que falei com meu pai... Quero dizer, nosso pai...

- Ele sabe que estou aqui?

- Ficou bem mais aliviado em saber que ainda está na cidade, e disse que vai agilizar tudo para que seja apresentada a família o quanto antes. – Isabella sentiu um calafrio na espinha só de imaginar, o que não passou despercebido por Edward. – O que foi?

- Nada! – respondeu tentando disfarçar.

- É o braço? Deixe-me vê-lo. – pediu dando alguns passos em sua direção, os olhos de Isabella arregalaram-se com sua aproximação, ela os fechou quando seu cheiro a invadiu, o suor misturado ao seu cheiro natural era uma mistura excitante e ainda mais envolvente.

Edward a sentiu estremecer quando tocou o braço, retirou o curativo o examinando cuidadosamente.

- Os pontos estão um pouco inflamados, espere aqui, voltou num instante. – pediu saindo apressadamente, Isabella soltou todo o ar que prendia nos pulmões.

Definitivamente havia sido um erro ter aceitado seu convite, precisava encontrar um meio de ir embora antes que... - Deus, não permita que isso aconteça, não de novo. – pediu quase que em um sussurro.

Minutos depois Edward volta vestindo uma camiseta e com uma maleta de primeiro socorros nas mãos.

"_**Maldita camiseta!" **_– Isabella praguejou mentalmente, fazendo bico, e Edward se perguntava por que ela estava chateada?

- Sente-se, vou trocar esse curativo e depois que comer alguma coisa, vai tomar o remédio. – falou indicando a mesa, ela prontamente o atendeu lhe estendendo o braço sobre o balcão. Novamente ele examinou o braço com cuidado, limpou bem os pontos aplicando uma pomada cicatrizante e em seguida refez o curativo. – Pronto, está com fome?

- Um pouco!

- Vou preparar um lanche pra você... – disse enquanto lavava bem as mãos. – E amanhã darei um jeito de ir ao mercado, preciso abastecer a dispensa, como eu disse, não fico muito por aqui e...

- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, você é um homem ocupado, posso perfeitamente ir ao mercado, é só me dizer onde fica. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça. – O que? O que foi?

- Me esqueci do quanto é orgulhosa! – disse divertido, enquanto preparava seu lanche.

- Não é orgulho, só quero me sentir útil, nós temos um acordo, está lembrado?

- Oh sim, o acordo! – Isabella estreitou o olhar.

- Está zombando de mim?

- Claro que não! – disse sério, enquanto retirava algumas coisas da geladeira. – Suco ou refrigerante.

- Tanto faz! – respondeu dando de ombros. - Deu sua palavra de que me ajudaria a encontrar um emprego, e que dividiríamos as despesas! – seu tom foi irritadiço, o que o incomodou, afinal estava tentando ajudá-la, droga!

- Acha mesmo que consegue bancar as despesas de um apartamento como este? – disparou no mesmo tom, arrependendo-se em seguida, já que ela o encarava com os olhos ainda mais brilhantes e seu queixo tremia.

- Tem razão, eu não tenho... – sua voz não passou de um sussurro. – Eu mal tinha pra manter aquele buraco onde me encontrou, desculpe!

- Eu é que peço desculpas... – pediu sinceramente arrependido. – Só estou querendo ajudá-la Bella.

- Por quê? A troco de que? Eu... Eu simplesmente não consigo entender.

- Eu já lhe disse... Desde que conheci você, sinto quase que uma necessidade de protegê-la, de cuidar de você. – Edward tinha os olhos fixos aos dela, havia tanta verdade em suas palavras que Isabella engoliu em seco. – Não seja orgulhosa, me deixe ajudá-la.

- Já disse que não é orgulho... – sua voz saiu tremida. – É que... Inferno! – praguejou se levantando em um rompante. - Não foi pra isso que vim pra essa droga de cidade, não com este intuito! Eu só queria vê-lo, estar por perto, saber mais sobre ele... Essa era a minha intenção.

- Carlisle quer conhecê-la, quer que faça parte de nossas vidas e quer fazer parte da sua, porque está tão relutante?

- E você ainda pergunta? – falou como se fosse óbvio. – Olha pra mim Edward, destoou de tudo que vocês representam! – ele revirou os olhos ao ouvir tal sandice. - Vocês vivem em uma realidade a qual eu não pertenço.

- Não diz besteira Isabella! Você é uma Cullen, é a filha de Carlisle, legítima!

- Uma filha a qual ele nem sequer sabia da existência...

- Não pode culpá-lo por isso!

- E não o culpo, mas... Você jamais entenderia.

- Sei que não deve estar sendo nada fácil pra você toda esta situação, assim como também não deve estar sendo fácil para ele, mas sei que se der uma chance, vai aprender a amá-lo, como eu o amo.

- Tenho medo... Medo de envergonhá-lo de alguma forma, de decepcioná-lo.

- Isso não vai acontecer.

- Não? E como pode ter tanta certeza?

- Porque vou estar ao seu lado, ajudando no que eu puder, lhe dando apoio. – Isabella puxou uma respiração profunda, sua vontade era de se jogar sobre ele e beijá-lo até que lhe faltasse o ar.

"_**Não ouse se apaixonar por ele, não ouse estragar tudo Isabella!" **_– praticamente berrou mentalmente para si mesma. Ela bufou em resposta deixando-se cair sentada na banqueta, Edward sorriu vitorioso voltando a fazer o tal lanche.

- Aqui está... – disse colocando o prato com um belo sanduíche diante dela. – Agora coma! – concluiu.

- Você é sempre assim tão mandão? – Isabella resmungou pegando o sanduíche dando uma bela mordida, soltou um leve gemido de satisfação ao saboreá-lo. - Hmm... Isso aqui está muito bom! – Edward clareou a garganta, apesar de ter sido gesto simples e intencional, aquele som nunca lhe soou tão sexy, aliás, notara que Bella era sexy sem ao menos tentar.

- Obrigado! É uma de minhas especialidades! – ela o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- Uma das? E quais são as outras? – ele sorriu com sua curiosidade.

- Se for uma boa menina, quem sabe eu lhe mostro. – Edward piscou de forma tão espontânea e sexy que por pouco ela não engasga. – Agora termine de comer, precisa tomar seu remédio.

- Estava realmente muito bom... Obrigada! – Isabella agradeceu assim que terminou. – Foi um dos melhores sanduíches que já provei, e olha que de sanduíche eu entendo!

- Gosta de sanduíches?

- Praticamente cresci no bar do Harry, um restaurante familiar, Sue sua esposa faz o melhor hambúrguer do universo!

- Gosta de hambúrguer? – perguntou surpreso, não se lembra de ter estado com uma garota que apreciasse uma boa comida.

- O que? Ganhei dois campeonatos seguidos!

- Campeonato?

- É, de quem come mais hamburguês! – os olhos verdes estavam levemente saltados.

- Confesso que estou surpreso, é raro hoje em dia encontrar uma mulher que aprecie uma boa comida, ou sanduíche. – E tudo diet, light, sempre contando às calorias que consomem.

- Eu realmente não ligo pra isso, tão pouco me privo de comer, afinal é um dos melhores prazeres da vida, certo? – ele assentiu sorrindo. – Além do mais, haja o que houver eu simplesmente não engordo, meu peso é o mesmo desde que completei dezessete anos, o que irritava e muito minha mãe que engordava só de olhar pra comida! – ambos riram. – Você deve lidar muito com este tipo de mulher não é? – ele franziu o cenho.

- O que?

- Sua profissão, cirurgião plástico! Geralmente é procurado por mulheres obcecadas por um corpo perfeito e juventude, certo?

- Confesso que em muitos dos casos sim, me incomoda o fato de mulheres tão bonitas não estarem satisfeitas com seus corpos, sempre encontrar algum defeito, sempre querendo mais e mais e isso tudo me irrita um pouco.

- A vaidade é como um vício em muitos casos.

- Exatamente, mas eu recompenso todo esse estresse trabalhando no hospital onde atendo casos realmente necessários.

- Como assim?

- Vítimas de algum acidente, queimadura, defeito de nascença como lábios leporinos. Não tem ideia de quantas crianças nascem com isso. – Isabella o olhava com certo encantamento. – O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim?

- É que... Desculpe, mas quando me disse que era um cirurgião plástico, imaginei que fosse diferente.

- Diferente como?

- Que fosse um daqueles caras obcecados com a perfeição, do tipo que... Ah, deixa pra lá!

- Diz... – insistiu. – Do tipo que?

- Do tipo que só se interessa por modelos, tipo capa de revistas. – perguntou visivelmente sem graça, Edward riu meneando a cabeça.

"_**Absurda!"**_ – pensou encarando aqueles olhos castanhos brilhantes, ela tinha o rosto levemente corado, o que a deixava ainda mais linda.

- Me interesso por mulheres, sem estereótipos.

- Humrum, quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – perguntou descrente. – Um homem como você?

- Um homem como eu? – seu tom foi divertido, novamente Isabella corou e desta vez mordia o lábio com força, como se tivesse falado demais. E realmente falou, chutou-se mentalmente por simplesmente não conseguir manter a língua dentro da boca.

- Sim, um homem como você, jovem, bonito, inteligente, bem sucedido... "_**Eu já disse bonito? Lindo, absurdamente gostoso e incrivelmente sedutor."**_ – concluiu mentalmente.

- Jovem? Se bem me lembro me chamou de velho no hospital! – e lá estava ela corando, para o fascínio dele.

- É mais velho que eu, certo? – ele somente assentiu. – O que quero dizer é que não compreendo como um homem como você está sozinho.

- O fato de eu ser solteiro não me torna um solitário, só não quero compromisso, mas tenho lá minhas digamos que, distrações.

"_**Hump! Sei bem quais são essas distrações!" **_- retrucou mentalmente, não conseguia entender porque aquilo a incomodava tanto, mal o conhecia.

-Ohh... Entendo... – foi o que conseguiu dizer. - Mas porque essa aversão a compromisso, desilusão?

- Não, porque nunca me envolvi a este ponto, só estou focado em minha carreira, ela exige muito de mim. E para um relacionamento dar certo é preciso tempo e dedicação a qual não disponho.

- Entendo! – disse simplesmente, soltou um longo suspiro encarando o homem diante de si, ele estava apoiado no balcão com seus olhos fixos aos dela.

- E quanto a você? –Isabella franziu o cenho

- O que tem, eu?

- Deixou alguém para trás ao vir para Chicago de vez?

- Alguns amigos, os melhores que uma garota pode ter. – respondeu prontamente.

- Não foi isso que eu perguntei. – insistiu, Isabella bufou tão forte que sua franja subiu.

- Nada que mereça ser mencionado.

- Alguma desilusão? – novamente ela desviou o olhar, mordeu o lábio com força ponderando se dizia a ele ou não.

- Confiei nas pessoas erradas, entreguei meu coração e como sempre me decepcionei.

- O que houve Bella?

- Sinceramente? – ele somente assentiu.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que tenham gostado e por favor, não xingue a minha pessoa! <em>

_Agora é sério gente, desculpem pelo atraso, mas estou passando por uma situação complicada em minha vida pessoal _

_e infelizmente isso está afetando minha concentração e criatividade. _

_Meu casamento está passando por um momento crítico, e ao que tudo indica chegou ao fim. _

_E pra ajudar, minha filha está com câncer no ovário e ela só tem 22 anos, mas está tudo bem_

_a cirurgia já está marcada e se Deus quiser ela vai se livrar disso. _

_Espero que compreendam a demora das postagens, obrigada a todos e um beijão, _

_até breve! _


	7. Chapter 6

**Espero que gostem! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>CAPÍTULO VI<strong>

Quando Isabella despertou pela manhã, Edward já havia saído e deixado um bilhete sobre a bancada da cozinha.

Bella:

Tive que ir trabalhar, deixei o dinheiro para o mercado assim como o endereço, não vá se perder! E não se esqueça de tomar seu remédio. Não acredito que esteja acordada quando eu voltar, então se cuida e qualquer coisa me liga, deixei número do telefone na geladeira.

Edward.

Isabella soltou um longo suspiro, abriu o envelope e seus olhos praticamente saltaram.

- Ele espera que eu compre o mercado? Pra quê tanto dinheiro? – devolveu o envelope no lugar e foi em busca de algo pra comer, estava faminta.

Olhou os armários e deu uma fuçada na geladeira, definitivamente ele precisava abastecer a dispensa, pegou uma maça soltando um longo suspiro. Estava sozinha naquele apartamento imenso, um sorriso maroto se fez em seus lábios e ela disparou em direção a sala.

Soltou um leve gemido de satisfação ao sentir seu pé afundar na maciez daquele tapete, deitou-se no enorme sofá e mal pode acreditar no quanto era confortável. Depois de se divertir um pouco na sala, foi explorar o restante do apartamento, dedilhou as teclas do belíssimo piano. E não resistiu a tentação de deitar-se diante a lareira, fechou os imaginando o quão romântico seria saborear um belo vinho ao lado de uma boa companhia.

- Com certeza ele deve ter feito isso algumas dezenas de vezes! – disse se levantando em um salto.

Foi ao escritório de Edward, passou os olhos pelos títulos dos livros que havia ali, sentou-se em sua cadeira e não pode deixar de notar os porta retratos sobre a mesa, em um deles ele estava entre Carlisle e a esposa. Na outra com uma morena baixinha, estavam abraçados e pareciam muito íntimos.

- Uma de suas distrações talvez? – perguntou com o porta retrato na mão, o colocou de volta saindo em seguida, passou pela academia, mas não estava no clima para fazer exercícios, na verdade era preguiçosa demais quando se tratava de malhar.

Parou diante a porta do quarto dele, hesitante a abriu, estava curiosa, afinal ele não havia mostrado seu quarto a ela. A suíte era maior que a dela, assim como a cama que tinha lençóis negros, havia uma TV grande na parede e um móvel baixo com alguns aparelhos, mais algumas fotos da família, de Eric Cullen ao lado de uma loira morango absurdamente linda.

- Será essa a tal Tanya de quem ele falou? - próximo daquele havia um com um casal, um cara forte com sorriso maroto e uma loira estonteante, provavelmente Rosálie e seu irmão Emmett. Também havia um com um rapaz loiro de cabelos cacheados abraçado a mesma mulher que estava abraçada a Edward na outra foto.

Voltou sua atenção para o closet, pode sentir o perfume dele no ar, aquele cheiro envolvente que mexia com todos os seus sentidos, aspirou fundo mordendo os lábios em seguida.

Deslizou a mão pelas camisas impecavelmente passadas e separadas por cor, assim como as calças e os paletós. Pé ante pé foi até o banheiro, sua boca escancarou ao ver a bela jacuzzi, e no Box havia um banco do mesmo material do piso, e aquela ducha parecia ser maravilhosa.

O telefone tocou e Isabella levou a mão à boca para conter o grito, tamanho foi o susto que levara, ponderou se o atendia ou não, mas e se fosse Edward? – correu até a cama e o atendeu.

-Alô? – um silêncio sepulcral foi o que ganhou como resposta. – Alô? Tem alguém ai?

"Posso saber quem é que está falando?" – uma voz feminina soou do outro lado com um tom arrogante.

- Com quem gostaria de falar?

"Onde está o Edward?"

- Ele saiu cedo, acho que foi para clínica, ou para o hospital, não sei ao certo! - respondeu prontamente.

"E quem diabos é você?" – Isabella afastou o telefone e o encarou por alguns segundos. "E o que faz no apartamento do Ed?" – praticamente berrou em seu ouvido, com certeza se tratava de uma de suas distrações.

- Sou Isabella, e me desculpe, mas acredito que terá que perguntar isso a ele, como disse, Edward não se encontra no momento. – a linha ficou muda novamente e em seguida desligou. – É cada uma! Acho que alguém vai ter muito que explicar, ela não estava nada contente.

Saiu rapidamente do quarto dele, indo para o seu, precisava colocar aquilo em ordem, enquanto desencaixotava algumas coisas lembrou-se da conversa que tiveram no fim de tarde início de noite...

_** - Não foi isso que eu perguntei_.

_- Nada que mereça ser mencionado. _

_- Alguma desilusão? _

_- Confiei nas pessoas erradas, entreguei meu coração e como sempre me decepcionei. _

- _O que houve Bella? _

_- Sinceramente? – _novamente Edward assentiu. – Fui tola, ingênua e_..._ – esfregou as mãos pelo rosto.

- Vou entender se não quiser me dizer.

- Não, tudo bem... É que... Droga! Acho que há algo de errado comigo. – Edward franziu o cenho, Isabella bufou revirando os olhos impacientemente. – De início parece tudo perfeito, você chega a acreditar que aquele é o cara certo e quando a coisa chega a um nível digamos... Mais íntimo, fogem como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa.

- Porque está dizendo isso? – e lá estava ela, mordendo o lábio a ponto de parti-lo, tamanha força que fazia.

- O que há de errado com vocês homens?

- Como é que é?

- No colégio, antes do acidente, eu namorava um cara, ele era muito legal e nos dávamos muito bem... Mas depois do acidente em que minha mãe e minha avó morreram e do tempo em que fiquei no hospital, descobri que estava enganada, que Mike não era tão legal assim.

- O que ele fez?

- O cretino nunca foi me ver no hospital acredita? Nem mesmo foi ao enterro da minha mãe e avó.

- Como soube?

- Charlie e Jake me disseram, quando tive alta fui vê-lo e... E o encontrei com uma das minhas amigas, eles estavam transando na sala da casa dele... Não sei quem eu odiava mais? Ela ou ele, enquanto eu estava no hospital o desgraçado estava transado com a cretina da Jéssica Stanley!

- Gostava muito dele? – Isabella o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Na época eu acreditava que sim... Além do mais eu estava arrasada com tudo que havia acontecido, eu as tinha perdido e foi como se eu...

- Lamento muito Bella. – Edward disse tocando sua mão, ambos sentiram aquela estática percorrer seus corpos, como se os atraísse mutuamente. – Quanto a esse tal Mike, pense que o primeiro amor é como sarampo... Péssimo e dolorido na hora, mas fica imunizado depois! Um dia verá que esse cara não passava de um babaca que com certeza não te merecia.

-Sei disso! Mike e Jéssica se merecem acredite! Mas o ponto é que essa não foi à única vez, entende? Houve outras rejeições e... Às vezes penso que tenho 'sou virgem' tatuado na testa! – esbravejou socando o balcão com força, gemendo em seguida, sentindo o braço latejar. – Edward não sabia o que dizer, aquela informação o pegara de surpresa e ele não conseguiu disfarçar sua reação. –Viu! É exatamente assim que reagiram. – disse apontando para Edward. – Me olhavam como se eu fosse uma aberração!

- Desculpe, eu só fiquei surpreso.

- Oh sim, todos ficaram! Não que houvesse muitos é claro! Eu estava quase desistindo quando conheci Tyler... – ela sorriu e Edward não entendia porque aquilo o havia incomodado tanto. – Ele chegou cheio de charme e sorrisos, nós nos demos bem de cara. Daquele dia em diante começamos a sair com freqüência, eu estava cada vez mais apaixonada por ele e acreditava que ele sentia o mesmo por mim.

- E não foi assim?

- Quando disse a ele que aquela era minha primeira vez ele reagiu exatamente como você! – Edward desviou o olhar envergonhado. – Inventou um monte de desculpas descabidas e começou a agir de forma estranha até que simplesmente acabou.

- Talvez tenha sido melhor assim.

- Acha mesmo? – e lá estava seu sarcasmo.

- Deveria considerar sua virgindade uma benção e não uma maldição, ainda mais hoje em dia.

- Esse é o ponto! – esbravejou. – Hoje em dia garotas muito mais jovens que eu sabem tudo sobre sexo, enquanto eu... Isso é um inferno!

- E acha mesmo que isso é bom para elas?

- Não, mas é que... Por alguma razão me sinto excluída, como se fosse alguma aberração, compreende?

- Não diga isso, você só não encontrou o cara certo, quando isso acontecer, vai agradecer o fato deles ter pulado fora.

- Angie disse o mesmo!

- Quem é Angie?

- Minha amiga, nós nos conhecemos desde sempre!

- Muito esperta essa tal Angie!

- Sim ela é demais!

- E o que houve com o tal Tyler?

- Soube que ele e Rachel estão juntos agora... – Isabella riu sem humor. – Não o culpo, ela é linda e acima de tudo experiente, soube que estão de casamento marcado. – disse dando de ombros. – Desculpe ter enchido seus ouvidos com os meus traumas e minhas neuras...

- Pare de se desculpar! Foi bom ouvir você, e quanto ao fato dela ser linda, duvido que seja mais linda que você, e quanto à experiência, é algo que se adquire com o tempo... – ele lhe sorriu. – E você tem muito tempo pela frente, desencana!

- Obrigada!

- Não me agradeça Bella, quero que me veja como um amigo. – disse piscando para ela enquanto lhe afagava o rosto. **

_... Quero que me veja como um amigo. _– a voz de Edward ecoou em seus ouvidos.

- O que esperava sua idiota, que ele se oferecesse para te livrar desse fardo? Tem é sorte dele não ter te despachado para o hotel mais próximo! Como pode despejar tudo aquilo sobre ele daquela forma? - a campainha soou e Isabella deu um sobressalto se perguntando se seria a mulher que havia ligado há pouco.

Desceu rapidamente tomando cuidado para não tropeçar e rolar escada abaixo, provavelmente era alguém que costumava frequentar o local, afinal o porteiro não interfonou avisando?

Abriu a porta e seus olhos praticamente saltaram ao ver moça de cabelos espetados em todas as direções, que estava com Edward em uma das fotos.

- Olá, eu sou Alice, Alice Brandon, a noiva de Jasper e melhor amiga de Edward, como vai Isabella? – disparou em um fôlego entrando sem a menor cerimônia.

- Olá! – foi o que Isabella conseguiu dizer fechando a porta em seguida, notou que Alice a olhava como se a avaliasse ou algo do tipo. – Edward não está!

-Eu sei! Ele está na clínica e depois vai direto pro hospital, deve estar estranhando minha visita. Desculpe, mas é que quando o Ed me contou que a trouxe pra cá, fiquei em cócegas, eu simplesmente precisava conhecê-la. – Isabella sorriu, havia simpatizado com ela.

- Você disse noiva de Jasper? Ele é um dos irmãos de Edward, certo?

- Tecnicamente seu irmão também, o que nos torna cunhadas! – novamente Isabella sorriu, com certeza havia gostado dela.

- Conhece Edward há muito tempo?- Alice sorriu jogando sua bolsa sobre uma das poltronas sentando de frente para Bella.

- O conheço desde o colégio, nos tornamos amigos assim de estalo, eu o adoro, é como um irmão pra mim. E ai? Ansiosa para conhecer o restante da família?

- Nervosa seria a palavra exata.

- Vai adorá-los, os Cullen são excepcionais, Eric, costumo dizer que ele é um lorde, já Carlisle... Não tem como não amá-lo e Esme... Ela é simplesmente apaixonante!

- Espero não decepcioná-los.

- Não fale assim Isabella...

- Bella, pode me chamar de Bella.

- Tudo bem, Bella, mas não deveria pensar assim, Carlisle e Eric não falam de outra coisa, Esme está ansiosa por conhecê-la, Emm está todo empolgado com a irmãzinha que acaba de ganhar assim como o meu Jazz.

Durante um tempo as duas ficaram batendo papo como se ambas se conhecesse a vida toda, definitivamente Alice havia caído nas graças de Bella e vice versa.

Alice contou como ela e Edward se conheceu, assim como se apaixonou perdidamente por Jasper, falou sobre sua profissão e sua linha de roupas finas.

Já Isabella contou como seu pai e sua mãe se conheceu e na emoção que sentiu ao vê-lo ali, diante dela. Contou que sua intenção era somente vê-lo de longe, e que foi com esse intuito que viera para Chicago, também contou a mais nova amiga tudo que lhe acontecera desde que chegara a cidade.

Falou sobre seus preciosos amigos os quais deixou em Forks e no quando eles foram importantes quando ela perdeu a mãe e a avó de uma só vez. Alice falou mais um pouco de cada Cullen, e Isabella se surpreendeu ao saber que Jasper era psicoterapeuta.

- O que acha de irmos almoçar juntas? – Alice disse olhando no relógio, o papo estava tão bom que nem vira à hora passar.

- Oh meu Deus! Me esqueci completamente, prometi a Edward que iria ao mercado, não há nada na dispensa.

- O que não me surpreende, ele mal fica em casa, quando não está na clínica, está no hospital, quando não está... – se calou de repente dando de ombros. - Em fim!

"_**Se distraindo provavelmente!" – **_Bella pensou soltando um longo suspiro.

- Porque não vem comigo, a gente almoça e depois te levo ao mercado, o que acha?

- Oh não, obrigada Alice, mas não acredito que seja uma boa ideia.

- E porque não?

"_**Porque não teria como rachar a conta pra começar, está bom pra você?" **_– respondeu mentalmente.

- Não estou em condições financeiras, não neste momento, então...

- Oh pelo amor de Deus! Estou convidando você criatura, não esquente sua cabeça com isso! E saiba que não aceito não como resposta!

- Deu pra sacar!

- Vá vestir algo mais... Hm, digamos que... – ela deu uma boa olhada em Bella. - Adequado, eu espero aqui. – Isabella sorriu subindo em seguida, procurou entre suas roupas algo mais apropriado, como Alice dissera e desceu em seguida, passou pela cozinha e pegou o endereço que Edward havia deixado, deixando o envelope intacto sobre o balcão.

- O que achou? – Bella perguntou diante de Alice.

- Que precisa urgentemente de um guarda roupa novo!

- Ei! Gosto das minhas roupas.

- São surradas, e largas demais, o que houve com seu bom gosto, afinal, o vestido que usou no jantar era maravilhoso!

- Gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Eu adorei, e não fui à única minha cara, você arrasou naquele modelo, lhe caiu muitíssimo bem.

- Obrigada! Pena que seu amigo o destruiu completamente!

- Eu sei, ele me ligou em plena madrugada pedindo pra que providenciasse algo pra você.

- Então foi você quem... – Alice não deixou de notar a decepção no tom de Isabella. – Pensei que tivesse sido o próprio Edward que...

- Ele não teve tempo, mas me disse especificamente o que comprar e o tamanho, e pelo que estou vendo, Ed sabe suas medidas perfeitamente. – Isabella corou diante o seu comentário, afinal vestia a calça e a blusa que ele lhe comprara.

O queixo de Isabella foi ao chão diante do Porsche amarelo canário, nada discreto de Alice, foram almoçar em um restaurante bem elegante na East Chicago avenue, e pelo modo como o metrie e os garçons tratavam Alice, deduziu que ela costumava frequentar o lugar.

- Costuma vir sempre aqui?

- Sim, todos nós! – disse dando de ombros. – É um excelente restaurante, sei que vai gostar, é um dos preferidos do Ed, sabia? – na realidade ela não sabia, e porque saberia afinal?

Enquanto aguardavam seus pedidos, Alice falou um pouco mais de sua grife e convidou Isabella para trabalhar com ela.

- Não gostaria de trabalhar comigo na Brandon?

- E fazer exatamente o que Alice? Não entendo nada de moda. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Mas pode aprender, foi você quem escolheu aquele vestido não foi?

- Foi, mas...

- Acredite Bella, você tem muito bom gosto, claro que não se pode dizer o mesmo da roupa que usa pra ficar em casa, mas daremos um jeito nisso afinal você é uma Cullen garota! – Isabella revirou os olhos.

- Sei o que está tentando fazer Alice e sou muito grata, mas trabalhei minha vida toda atendendo mesas, é isso que sei fazer.

- Não acha que está na hora de aprender coisas novas? Venha trabalhar comigo, estou precisando urgentemente de uma assistente pessoal, alguém que me ajude com minha agenda entre outras coisas.

- Foi Edward quem te pediu isso? – as duas se encararam por um tempo.

- Ele está realmente preocupado com você, e olha que jamais o vi se importar tanto assim como alguém...

- Edward só está fazendo isso pelo pai e o avô, ele mesmo me disse.

- E acreditou nisso? – Isabella franziu o cenho. – O conheço muito bem Bella, desde que a viu naquele jantar que ele vem agindo totalmente fora dos padrões.

- O que está insinuando?

- Acha mesmo que ele fez tudo que fez por Carlisle e por Eric?

- Mas é que...

- Porque não vem trabalhar comigo até encontrar algo que realmente esteja a fim de fazer? Você mesma me disse que necessita de um emprego, e eu necessito urgentemente de alguém que me ajude, além do mais, você não tem nada a perder, tem?

- Só até você encontrar uma pessoa qualificada para o trabalho, e se não der certo, não me culpe!

- Ótimo! – Alice comemorou batendo palmas. – Eu realmente gostei de você Bella, acho que ainda seremos grandes amigas.

- Pode parecer estranho, mas também me sinto assim com relação a você.

Durante o almoço, ela e Alice acertaram o horário de trabalho e os olhos de Isabella praticamente saltaram quando Alice disse o quanto pagaria e se perguntava se ela não estaria fazendo aquilo só porque era a filha de Carlisle?

Infelizmente não estava em condições de recusar, além do mais, com aquele salário, conseguiria ajudar nas despesas do apartamento de Edward. Por insistência de Alice, Bella a levou até a loja onde comprou o vestido, era uma boutique muito elegante e sofisticada.

E depois de um pequeno tour pelo centro de Chicago, finalmente Alice a levou ao mercado, o que não foi de todo ruim, afinal ela conhecia Edward e sabia do que ele gostava ou não.

Agradeceu mentalmente por seu limite do cartão de crédito ter sido o suficiente para a compra, voltou para o apartamento passava das sete, segundo as instruções de Alice, um funcionário subiria as compras então ela seguiu para o elevador.

**Enquanto isso...**

Edward andava de um lado para o outro, estava impaciente se perguntando onde diabos Isabella havia se metido? Olhou no relógio e passava das sete.

- Mais que inferno? Será que se perdeu a caminho do mercado? E porque carga d'água não levou o dinheiro? Como pretende pagar pela compra? Se é que ela foi ao mercado. – estancou ao ouvir o som da fechadura, a porta se abriu e ele soltou um suspiro aliviado.

- Edward? O que faz aqui?

- Eu moro aqui. – respondeu atravessado, não pode evitar, passara horas se perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido com ela.

- Você disse que voltaria tarde, por isso não me preocupei com o horário!

- Onde esteve? Liguei pra cá várias vezes durante o dia e ninguém atendeu, tem ideia de como fiquei? Pensei que tivesse sumido de novo e...

- Desculpe! É que sua cunhada esteve aqui e...

- Cunhada? Que cunhada? – ele bufou passando a não pelo rosto, um claro sinal de irritação. – Alice!

- É, Alice! Ela esteve aqui, nós nos conhecemos e conversamos por um longo tempo, depois ela me convidou pra acompanhá-la no almoço e que depois me deixaria no mercado, mas assim que saímos do restaurante ela resolveu fazer um tour pelo centro e acabei me atrasando. – Isabella disparou em um fôlego só, Edward piscou algumas vezes se perguntando como ela havia feito aquilo? Só conhecia uma pessoa com tal capacidade, Alice.

- Mas o que diabos Alice veio fazer aqui? E porque não me avisou que viria?

-Segundo ela veio matar a curiosidade, disse que ficou em cócegas depois que contou a ela que eu estava hospedada aqui!

- Porque não me avisou que passaria o dia fora? – Bella revirou os olhos, colocando a bolsa na poltrona, a campainha soou e ela foi até a porta da cozinha atender o funcionário do prédio.

- As compras senhorita Bella. – o rapaz disse todo solícito o que irritou Edward profundamente.

- Oh sim, pode colocá-las sobre o balcão. – disse indicando o móvel.

– Como vai senhor Cullen. – ele somente fez um aceno com a cabeça, observando o modo como o tal garoto sorria para ela enquanto trazia as coisas para dentro.

- Obrigada Benjamim. – Bella o agradeceu educadamente.

- Não por isso senhorita, eu estou a sua disposição para o que precisar, é só chamar! – ela assentiu sorrindo fechando a porta em seguida.

-Pelo que vejo já conquistou a simpatia do carregador. – o tom de Edward a incomodou.

- Qual o seu problema Edward? Porque está agindo assim?

- Só fiquei preocupado! É que falei com meu pai e... Quero dizer, com o nosso pai e ele quer marcar um jantar para apresentá-la a família.

- Primeiro temos que fazer o exame de DNA, depois do resultado, marcamos o tal jantar.

- Porque está tão relutante em conhecer o restante da família?

- Não é isso, só não quero que haja dúvidas, sei que nem todos reagirão como Carlisle, você, Alice ou o seu avô.

- Eric é seu avô!

- Que seja! Ainda não to pronta pra encarar todos de uma única vez, já foi bem perturbador com Alice, acredite!

- O que ela aprontou? – seu tom havia mudado.

- Nada, é encantadora e a sensação que tenho é de que nos conhecemos desde sempre! Mas é muita informação junta, eu ainda estou tentando assimilar o fato de estar morando aqui e... – ela se calou por um momento, como se lembrasse de algo. – A propósito, consegui um emprego!

- Conseguiu? Por favor, Bella, não me diga que vai trabalhar em um bar ou...

- Alice me convidou para ser sua assistente particular, é um excelente salário e o horário é bem flexível, me dará tempo de reorganizar minhas coisas e dar um rumo pra minha vida, e com o meu salário poderei ajudar com as despesas. – Edward sorriu revirando os olhos.

- Porque não usou o dinheiro que deixei para as compras?

- Porque eu disse que faria as compras.

- Teimosa!

- Hump! Olha quem fala! Me ajuda a guardar isso tudo, não faço ideia de onde costuma guardá-las.

- Nem eu! – a gargalhada de Bella ecoou pela cozinha, e Edward a olhou maravilhado. A ajudou a guardar tudo, enquanto ouvia Bella contar animada como havia sido seu dia, claro que ela editou algumas partes, como o fato de ter estado em seu quarto.

- Ligaram pra você logo cedo! – Edward a olhou sem entender.

- Eu estava... Bem eu estava organizando minhas coisas quando o telefone tocou e... – mentiu corando levemente. – Acho que a pessoa não gostou muito de saber que estou aqui.

- Quem era?

- Não faço ideia! – disse dando de ombros. – Talvez alguma de suas distrações. – soltou sem pensar.

- Como é que é? – ele a encarava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, e lá estava ela, mordendo o lábio a ponto de parti-lo. – Pare de mordê-lo, vai se cortar assim.

- Desculpe! – Edward revirou os olhos, pensando no quanto ela era absurda.

- Não se desculpe, quem era ao telefone?

- Não sei, ela não disse! Perguntou quem eu era e o que fazia aqui.

- E o que você disse?

- Que meu nome era Isabella e que você não estava no momento, ela ficou uma fera, espero que minha estadia aqui não lhe cause problemas.

- Não devo satisfações da minha vida a ninguém!

- Mesmo assim é bom contar a verdade, seja lá quem for ficou bem irritada com o fato de ter uma mulher no seu apartamento. – seu sorriso havia desaparecido, parecia aborrecida com algo. - Com licença, vou pro meu quarto.

- Bella espera... – ele pediu tocando sua mão, Isabella sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo, virou-se encarando aqueles olhos verdes, intensos e penetrantes. – Eu posso explicar.

- Não precisa! Isso tudo é temporário, além do mais, dividimos o mesmo teto Edward, mas cada um com sua vida, certo?

- Certo!

- Ótimo, sendo assim, boa noite!

- Boa noite!

* * *

><p><em>E a coisa tende a esquentar! <em>


	8. Chapter 7

**Desculpem o atraso, como disse, ando passando por alguns problemas pessoais, **

**e não ando com tempo suficiente para escrever como antes! **

**Acredito que depois que minha filha operar, as coisas voltem ao sua normalidade! **

**Espero que gostem! **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VII<strong>

Edward fechou os olhos cerrando as mãos em punho, se perguntando quem teria ligado? E porque diabo ele tentou se explicar para Bella? Não devia satisfações a ninguém, muito menos a ela, que acabara de conhecer.

- Merda! – esbravejou dando com o punho cerrado sobre o balcão – Ouviu o que ela disse? Dividimos o mesmo teto, mas cada um com sua vida! – de certo modo aquilo o aborreceu e muito.

Subiu para o seu quarto, precisava relaxar, espairece, por isso decidiu nadar. Costumava nadar nu, mas aquela não era uma opção, não com Isabella circulando por lá, vestiu uma sunga, pegou uma toalha e seu robe e desceu.

Isabella estava jogada na cama quando ouviu sons vindos da parte externa, já havia tomado um banho e se enfiado em uma de suas camisetas de dormir, ainda estava aborrecida e nem mesmo entendia o por quê? Porque a incomodava tanto o fato dele ter suas distrações? O que é que ela tinha haver com isso?

"_**Não ouse Isabella, não ouse!" **_– repreendeu-se mentalmente.

Curiosa desceu para ver o que acontecia, estancou ao vê-lo nadando, estava tão concentrado no que fazia que nem mesmo notara sua presença.

_... Adoro nadar, é outra coisa que me faz relaxar bastante. _– ele dissera ao lhe mostrar aquela parte do apartamento.

Durante um tempo ficou ali, perdida em pensamentos, admirando aquele corpo que parecia ter sido esculpido pelos deuses. Definitivamente Edward além de lindo era tentadoramente gostoso.

Achou melhor subir antes que não resistisse à tentação de entrar com ele naquela piscina, ai sim não iria prestar.

Depois de nadar por um bom tempo, Edward subiu, tomou um banho, comeu alguma coisa e foi pra cama. Saiu cedo, tinha uma cirurgia marcada para as oito e precisava revisar o prontuário da paciente, infelizmente saiu sem ver Isabella.

Novamente quando Isabella acordou Edward já havia saído, mas desta vez não havia bilhete algum. Ela se aprontou para o seu primeiro dia de trabalho, tomou um café rápido e saiu, quando voltou ele ainda não havia chegado e assim foi nos dias subsequentes.

- Oi, bom dia! – disse ao cumprimentá-lo, estranhou vê-lo àquela hora em casa, geralmente ele já não está mais em casa quando desce para tomar seu café da manhã.

- Bom dia, o que houve? – Edward desviou a atenção do jornal que lia.

- Nada, por quê?

- Desculpe, mas é que você sai tão cedo que...

- Hoje é meu plantão no hospital, portanto saio mais tarde, como está seu braço?

- Bem melhor, obrigada!

- Tem tomado os remédios?

- Sim.

- Posso vê-lo? – ela assentiu lhe estendendo o braço enfaixado, ele retirou o curativo o examinando com extremo cuidado, não pode deixar de notar que ela estremecera ao seu toque. – Está muito bom, acredito que em dois ou três dias possamos retirar os pontos.

- Vou ficar com uma bela cicatriz. – disse em um tom divertido, servindo-se de café. – Não que eu me importe é claro.

- Não se preocupe, farei o possível para que seja imperceptível. – seu olhar encontrou o dele, era intenso e penetrante, sentiu o estômago comprimir-se e aquele bendito calor súbito. Havia algo naquele homem que a fascinava, desde o primeiro instante que o vira.

"_**Não ouse Isabella... Não ouse se apaixonar por ele!" **_– repreendeu-se desviando o olhar.

- Ehh... Eu preciso ir, tenha um bom dia!

- Obrigado, pra você também! – ela assentiu saindo em seguida.

Edward a acompanhou com o olhar, foi inevitável, estava linda naquele jeans justinho que moldava suas curvas com perfeição. Sentia o coração bater forte e descompassado, bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto tentando entender por que aquela mulher mexia tanto com ele?

**Enquanto isso...**

Isabella subiu indo direto para o banheiro, lavou o rosto pra ver se aplacava o calor que sentia, molhou a nuca tentando se refrescar.

- O que diabos está acontecendo com você? – não conseguia parar de pensar naqueles olhos verdes... No modo como a olhava, só a lembrança a fazia arder. – Definitivamente foi um erro ter vindo pra cá. - se recompôs, descendo em seguida e agradeceu mentalmente por não ter cruzado com ele.

O dia havia sido puxado, Alice não parava um minuto, mas estava feliz com seu trabalho, sem contar que estava aprendendo muito com sua mais nova amiga.

Alice era uma figura, sempre falante e sorridente, a impressão que tinha era que nada poderia abalar aquela criatura. Era completamente apaixonada pelo noivo, notou pelo modo como falava dele e no brilho em seu olhar.

Sua amizade com Edward era sincera, ela o tinha como um irmão mais velho, ou coisa assim, segundo ela o conhecia melhor do que ninguém. Falava muito bem dos Cullen em geral, adorava a sogra Esme assim como Carlisle e tinha um carinho especial por Eric.

Já quando o assunto era Rosálie ou Tanya, ficou claro pelo modo de falar que não simpatizava muito com nenhuma das duas. E apesar da implicância com o seu modo de se vestir, a cada dia gostava mais de sua chefe a quem já considerava sua amiga.

O dia havia sido puxado e Isabella estava exausta, mesmo assim preparou um jantar delicioso, na esperança de que desta vez Edward viesse pra casa, afinal Alice havia comentado algo sobre ele não ter plantão hoje.

Tomou um relaxante banho de banheira e se enfiou em uma de suas confortáveis camisetas, vestiu um shortinho jeans justo e prendeu os cabelos em um coque estranho preso por um lápis.

Estava descendo para dar colocar a mesa, mas estancou no alto da escada ao ouvir a voz de Edward, ele parecia conversar com alguém ao telefone.

Edward estava pregado e faminto, o dia havia sido corrido e tudo que queria era um bom banho e cama. Seu telefone tocou assim que saiu do elevador e Edward o atendeu sem olhar no visor.

– Alô? – disse ao abrir a porta, não havia sinal de que houvesse alguém em casa.

"Ed? Até que em fim te encontrei!" – ele revirou os olhos ao reconhecer a voz de Victória Sanders.

- Oi Vick... – havia até se esquecido dela, Victória Sanders, uma antiga colega da universidade com a qual saiu andou saindo desde que se reencontraram em Chicago. Uma ruiva linda e sexy que sabia seduzir um homem como poucas. – Ainda está em Londres?

"Não, cheguei tem alguns dias, é que sinto tanto sua falta, faz tempo que não nos divertimos juntos." – era verdade, fazia um bom tempo que não saiam juntos, Vick foi viajar a negócios e ele fez a burrada de transar com Tanya nesse meio tempo!

- Isso é verdade... – ele caminhou até o sofá e se deixou cair sobre ele esparramado. – Quer dizer que está de volta a Chicago?

"Sim, te liguei há alguns dias, mas..."

- Oh, então foi você quem ligou? _**"Merda!" **_

"_**Será que é a mulher que ligou no outro dia? Aquela entojada e antipática?" - **_Isabella pensou ainda no alto da escada, não era de ouvir a conversa alheia, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

"Quem é Isabella e o que ela fazia tão cedo em sua casa?"

- Não que eu lhe deva satisfações, mas Isabella é minha hóspede.

"Hóspede?" – ele pode sentir o ciúme em seu tom.

- Sim, algum problema?

"E vocês estão juntos?"

- Oh não! Definitivamente não! Isabella é só uma amiga que está passando por um momento difícil, vai ficar hospedada aqui.

"E eu a conheço?"

- Não Vick, você não a conhece. – respondeu sério.

"Por quanto tempo ela pretende ficar?"

- E isso importa? Ela ficará o tempo que for preciso!

"Tudo bem, não precisa se estressar, é que sinto mesmo muito a sua falta, queria te ver e..." – Edward revirou os olhos.

- Hoje o dia foi bem estressante, sinto muito, mas não vai dar.

"Tem certeza? Se vier não irá se arrepender, eu prometo! Posso lhe fazer uma massagem bem relaxante."

- A proposta é tentadora, Vick, mas vamos deixar pra outro dia, desculpe!

"Tudo bem então, mas vou cobrar!" – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, nem notara que Isabella o observava do alto da escada.

O modo como ele falava e sorria ao ouvi-la a incomodou e muito, sentiu ciúmes, ficou irritada consigo mesmo por tal sentimento e decidiu subir, mas ao fazê-lo tropeçou topando o dedão em um dos degraus. A dor foi tanta que não conseguiu conter um gemido.

- Só um instante Vick... – pediu ao ouvir um som estranho vindo da escada. - Bella? Bella é você? – ela levou a mão à boca, soltando uma enxurrada de palavrões mentalmente. – Não sabia que estava em casa.

- Desculpe, não sabia que estava ao telefone, eu... – Edward fez sinal com o dedo pra que esperasse.

- A gente se fala depois, está bem Vick?

"Está me dispensando?" – havia indignação no tom da ruiva, ficou furiosa ao reconhecer a voz de Bella.

- Não é isso, preciso desligar, nos falamos depois, ta bem?

"Fazer o que? Me liga para marcarmos alguma coisa, sinto mesmo sua falta querido."

- Eu ligo Vick, beijo. – não pode deixar de notar quando Isabella revirou os olhos ao ouvi-lo.

"Beijo." – a ruiva disse finalmente desligando.

- O que houve? – perguntou

- Nada! – cuspiu atravessado. – Não precisava interromper sua conversa por minha causa! – Edward a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Não era nada importante.

- Oh me desculpe, mas não foi o que pareceu.

"_**Porque diabos ela está brava?" -**_ se perguntou encarando Isabella que tinha os olhos semicerrados.

-O que aconteceu, ouvi você soltar um gemido e... – Isabella revirou os olhos impaciente, sentindo o dedão latejar, tudo que queria era sumir dali. – Vai me dizer o que houve ou não? – insistiu impaciente, ela bufou tão forte que sua franja subiu.

-Eu estava descendo para terminar o jantar e...

- Você fez o jantar?

- Porque o espanto?

- E desde quando cozinha?

- Pra sua informação aprendi com a minha avó, ela era uma excelente cozinheira, e modéstia a parte eu mando muito bem. Saberia se tivesse o costume de vir pra casa. – a última parte não passou de um sussurro, mas ele ouviu perfeitamente.

- O que houve, se machucou? – insistiu ignorando propositalmente seu comentário, afinal ela tinha razão, evitava ficar em casa o máximo possível. A tentação de tê-la por perto era muito grande, então achou melhor se concentrar no trabalho.

- Já disse que não foi nada! Só tropecei e topei com o dedão em um dos degraus. – disse dando de ombros.

- Está doendo?

- Só latejando, não se preocupe, logo passa! Desculpe, não foi minha intenção atrapalhá-lo, eu estava indo terminar o jantar quando ouvi que você falava com alguém e quando subi... Bem... Você sabe! – disparou em um fôlego só, novamente ela o fez lembrar Alice, talvez fosse à convivência com sua cunhada.

- Já disse que não era nada importante.

- Ela me pareceu importante pra você.

- Vick é só uma amiga, cursamos a mesma universidade éramos amigos e nos reencontramos há algum tempo aqui em Chicago, nada demais.

- Humrum, sei! – Edward bufou revirando os olhos, se perguntando por que diabos estava se explicando para ela?

- Suponho que tenha sido ela quem ligou no outro dia?

- Sim, foi a Vick que ligou pra cá. – Isabella novamente estreitou o olhar, e Edward daria tudo pra saber o que estava se passando naquela cabecinha?

- Que maravilha! Sua "amiga"... – disse fazendo aspas no 'amiga'. - Deve estar querendo arrancar minha cabeça à uma hora dessas. – ele sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Não ria! Aquela antipática foi grossa comigo ao telefone! Que culpa tenho eu se o... "amigo" – novamente fez aspas no 'amigo'. – Dela me hospedou em seu apartamento sem o seu consentimento?

- Vick não é antipática! – Isabella o encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Tudo bem, às vezes ela é, mas se conhecê-la melhor...

- Oh, muito obrigada, mas eu dispenso!

- Além do mais, Vick sabe por que de está hospedada aqui.

- Sabe? Engraçado, pensei que não devesse satisfações a ninguém? – os dois se encararam por um tempo, os olhos castanhos fixos nos olhos verdes, a respiração de ambos, cada vez mais pesada, estavam muito próximos um do outro.

Seu olhar desceu se fixando naqueles lábios tentadores, a vontade de beijá-la era quase insana e Isabella não estava muito diferente dele, sua vontade era de se lançar sobre ele e beijá-lo até que lhe faltasse o ar.

- E não devo. – Edward respondeu quebrando o silêncio, mas não o olhar. – Como já disse, Vick é só...

- Uma de suas distrações? – ele estreitou o olhar, tinha que admitir, Bella era muito perspicaz. – Desculpe! Isso não é da minha conta.

- Tem razão, não é! – afirmou sério, ela assentiu sentindo um enorme nó se formar em sua garganta, sentiu as lágrimas lutarem para sair, de certo modo aquilo a havia magoado e não entendia por quê?

- Claro... – sua voz saiu embargada e Bella clareou a garganta. - Sou só uma hóspede que está passando por um momento difícil, não é? – ele bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto em sinal de impaciência, Isabella tinha ouvido sua conversa com Vick.

"_**Droga!" – **_lamentou mentalmente.

- Bella eu...

- Sua amiga não tem com o que se preocupar, amanhã mesmo vou atrás de um lugar pra ficar até que o meu "momento difícil" se resolva!

- E vai pra onde?

- E isso importa?

- Pra mim importa e muito! O que foi que deu em você? Por acaso pensa em voltar para aquele apartamento de um quarto? – seu tom foi ácido, os olhos de Isabella estreitaram-se e ela ergueu o queixo empinando o nariz em desafio.

- Não necessariamente, posso perfeitamente ir para um hotel e...

- E vai pagar como? Que eu saiba você mal começou a trabalhar Isabella! – ela fechou os olhos, cerrando as mãos em punho, queria gritar tamanha raiva que sentia.

- Tem razão... – admitiu com o queixo trêmulo, tentando arduamente conter as lágrimas, não queria chorar diante dele. Ao ver a tristeza naqueles castanhos, Edward sentiu um aperto no peito, arrependendo-se instantaneamente do que disse. – Isso não está dando certo... Nada vem dando certo desde que cheguei nesta bendita cidade... – as lágrimas escaparam sem sua permissão. – Talvez... – tentou engolir o nó em sua garganta. - Talvez a melhor opção seja voltar para Forks e...

- Não... – ela franziu o cenho. – Você não pode simplesmente ir embora! Não depois de aparecer aqui e despejar tudo aquilo sobre nós! Não vou permitir que magoe meu pai ou meu avô! Toda a família está ansiosa por conhecê-la, fazer parte de sua vida, não foi pra isso que veio?

- Nunca foi minha intenção atrapalhar a vida de nenhum de vocês, eu... Eu só queria vê-lo... Estar por perto... Nunca foi minha intenção... – um soluço escapou de seus lábios e ela não pode mais conter o choro.

- Ei? Não chore... Por favor, Bella, não chore. – pediu angustiado a puxando pra si, envolvendo-a em seus braços, ela se agarrou a sua camisa afundando o rosto em seu peito. - Desculpe se te ofendi de alguma forma, não foi minha intenção.

- Não é você, Edward, sou eu... – disse com a voz abafada, já que ainda tinha o rosto afundado em seu peito, se afastou fungando tentando inutilmente secar as lágrimas. – Eu disse a você, sou complicada demais.

-E quem não é? – brincou dando de ombros, ele ainda a mantinha em seus braços, acariciou seu rosto e Isabella que fechou os olhos ao sentir tal carícia, queria beijá-la... Mantê-la ali em seus braços segura, protegida.

- Tenho medo. – confessou.

- Medo? Medo de que? - Bella soltou um longo suspiro.

"_**De me apaixonar por você!"**_ – respondeu mentalmente.

- Você jamais compreenderia!

- Tente! – pediu colando sua testa a dela, o coração de Bella bateu forte e descompassado ao sentir o hálito dele contra seu rosto, e pode sentir que o coração dele não estava muito diferente do seu. – Sei que falo por todos quando digo, nos dê uma chance Bella.

- Por isso... Por isso quer tanto que eu fique? Por sua família? Por Carlisle e seu avô? – novamente ambos se encararam.

"_**Não sua tinhosa! Quero que fique por mim..."**_ – Edward respondeu mentalmente. – _**"Não entendo o porquê, tão pouco a razão, mas quero que fique por mim." **_

- Por todos nós! – disse simplesmente, Isabella assentiu apartando-se dele.

- Amanhã falo com Carlisle, vou pedir para que marque esse bendito exame o quanto antes...

- E quanto ao jantar? Esme que conhecê-la, assim como nossos irmãos. – Isabella puxou uma respiração profunda ponderando o que ele havia acabado de dizer.

- Falarei com ele sobre isso também, não sei quanto tempo o exame vai levar para ficar pronto, mas...

- Provavelmente fará o exame em uma clínica especializada e o resultado sai em questão de horas.

- Sendo assim sua amiga não terá com o que se preocupar... – secou as lágrimas inutilmente. – Estarei fora daqui muito antes do que ela imagina.

- Não faz assim... – Edward pediu voltando a lhe acariciar a face. - Sei que não deve estar sendo fácil pra você, mas as coisas vão melhorar. – ela somente assentiu. – Promete pra mim que não vai embora... – ele lhe sorriu - Temos um acordo, está lembrada?

- Não está dando certo.

- Fica! – insistiu.

"_**Pra que? Por quê?"**_- perguntou mentalmente com os olhos fixos aos dele.

- Disse que desceu para terminar o jantar... – emendou mudando de assunto. – Isso é bom, porque estou faminto. – Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça.

- Verdade?

- O que você fez?

- Frango ao mediterrâneo com arroz ao açafrão, gosta?

- Hmm... Parece muito bom.

- E é, a receita é da minha avó, só não sei se ficou tão bom quanto o dela.

- Me dê uns quinze minutos, vou tomar um banho e desço em seguida.

- Vai mesmo jantar comigo?

- Porque o espanto?

-Bem... É que... Desde que estou aqui...

- Andei muito ocupado, desculpe por te deixar tão sozinha. – Isabella mordeu os lábios com força, pode sentir a verdade em suas palavras e em seu olhar.

- Você tem dez minutos, é o tempo de o frango ficar pronto!

- Sim senhorita! – brincou batendo continência, ambos sorriram, ela desceu e Edward foi em direção ao seu quarto.

A água caia sobre seu corpo enquanto Edward tentava entender o que houve exatamente? Porque Isabella reagiu a Vick daquela forma? Sorriu ao presumir que estava enciumada.

Não conseguia entender o porquê de ter se explicado a ela daquela forma e o medo que sentiu quando disse que iria embora... Fechou os olhos apoiando a cabeça contra azulejo. Definitivamente aquilo não era concebível, ela não podia ir... Ainda não estava pronto para deixá-la ir.

Dez minutos depois Edward desceu encontrando a mesa posta, não se lembrava de nenhuma das mulheres com quem já esteve ter feito um jantar para ele, geralmente pediam algo ou iam jantar fora.

- Você prefere suco ou vinho?

- Vinho e você?

- Pode ser. – ela disse dando de ombros enquanto temperava a salada

- Ótimo, volto já! – Isabella assentiu vendo Edward ir em direção a adega. – Acho que este é perfeito para a ocasião.

- Espero que goste.

- Hummm... O cheiro está maravilhoso! – Edward se serviu e não conteve um gemido ao provar o frango, estava realmente muito bom.

- Isso aqui está divino!

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – o sorriso de Isabella era tão lindo, tão sincero que por um momento ele se perdeu na beleza daquele momento.

- Você cozinha muito bem, sua avó deve estar orgulhosa!

- Obrigada! – agradeceu tímida.

- Como está indo com Alice? – Isabella sorriu sorvendo mais um gole de vinho, seus lábios ficaram ainda mais chamativos, Edward mantinha os olhos fixos neles, tentadoramente vermelhos.

- Alice é uma figura, fato! Penso que vai me deixar maluca, ela sempre foi daquele jeito? Como se estivesse ligada no 220? – Edward soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa de se ouvir na opinião de Bella.

- O pior é que sim! – disse entre risos. – Desde que a conheço, não sei como Jazz aguenta? Às vezes ela me deixa louco! – foi à vez de Isabella rir.

- Ela adora você!

- E eu a adoro, nós nos tornamos amigos de estalo, bateu simplesmente! Costumo dizer que Alice é a minha irmãzinha!

- E quanto à outra, Rosálie não é? Também são amigos?

- Com Rose as coisas são meio complicadas, infelizmente não nos damos muito bem, mas um irmão a ama e sou obrigado a aceitá-la. – Bella achou melhor nem perguntar o porquê, por algum motivo Alice também não gostava muito dela.

- E sua prima? Tanya é o nome dela, certo?

- O que tem ela? – ela se perguntava por que ele havia ficado tão incomodado com sua pergunta?

- Só estou curiosa! – disse dando de ombros. – Alice parece não gostar muito dela.

- As duas definitivamente não se bicam! Tanya é prima de segundo grau do meu avô... Quero dizer, do nosso avô, seu pai morreu quando ainda era uma menina, e sua mãe quando tinha quinze anos, Eric a levou para morar conosco e ela está lá até hoje. – falou simplesmente.

- Então ela cresceu com vocês?

- Sim, fomos criados todos juntos.

- Desde quando está com eles? Quero dizer...

- Há aproximadamente dezesseis anos, eu ia completar dez anos quando meus pais morreram, eles eram muito amigos de Esme e Carlisle que me adotaram e me criaram como se eu fosse filho deles.

- Perdeu os dois de uma só vez?

- Sim! Eles e minha irmã, ela tinha somente dois anos, não resistiu aos ferimentos e... Enfim! – disse sorvendo mais um gole de vinho.

- Lamento, eu sinto muito Edward.

- Eu também, acredite! Mas não tenho do que me queixar, Esme e Carlisle foram maravilhosos comigo, eu os amo, eles e Eric são tudo pra mim.

- Eu notei, e confesso que senti uma pontada de inveja ao ver o amor e o respeito com que meu... Bem, com que Carlisle olha pra você.

- Se der uma oportunidade a ele, não irá se arrepender, eu garanto! Ele e Esme... Acredito que não existam pais melhores! Não me leve a mal, não é que eu não amasse os meus pais, é que... Eles só eram diferentes. – concluiu dando de ombros.

- Entendo!

- Com Emm e Jazz foi o mesmo, eu fui o primeiro, Emm em seguida e por último Jazz.

- E Tanya!

- E Tanya.

- Ouço você e Alice falar de todos eles e me pergunto se... – Isabella se calou de repente.

- Se? – ele a incentivou.

- Se vão me aceitar.

- Porque não aceitariam? Você é uma Cullen, e legítima!

- Sou?

- Carlisle não tem dúvida!

- É tudo tão... Quando que eu poderia imaginar que eu Isabella Marie Swan fosse neta de um senador? E que meu pai é um cirurgião renomado e que tenho irmãos e uma prima e cunhadas... É tudo tão...

- Vai levar um tempo até assimilar tudo isso, mas sei que com o tempo, vai amá-los.

- Tenho medo. – confessou brincando com sua taça de vinho, o olhar estava perdido.

- Medo? Medo de que?

- De certo modo, sempre acabo perdendo as pessoas que amo, de uma forma ou de outra. – Edward soltou um longo suspiro encarando aqueles lindos olhos castanhos, ela precisava conhecer Jasper, ele poderia ajudá-la como o ajudou.

- Não tenha medo Bella, vai dar tudo certo.

- Eu sinceramente espero que sim. – ambos sorriram erguendo as taças em um brinde silencioso.

Durante um bom tempo os dois ficaram ali, jogando conversa fora, enquanto bebiam vinho. Edward fez questão de ajudá-la com a louça e em seguida cada um seguiu para o seu quarto.

* * *

><p><strong>Até breve! <strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**Aqui está, espero que gostem! **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO VIII<strong>

Como havia dito a Edward, Isabella ligou para Carlisle, precisava fazer o bendito exame de DNA, para então dar um rumo a sua vida. Buscou em seus contatos o número que Alice lhe passara, a maluca a havia lhe presenteado com um celular de última geração, disse que se tratava de um artigo de extrema necessidade.

Definitivamente seu conceito de 'artigos de extrema necessidade' divergiam completamente, mas não poderia culpá-la, afinal, Alice nascera naquele mundo e tanto pra ela, quanto para Edward, era natural. Diferente dela que sempre ralara duro pra se manter, ainda mais depois de perder sua mãe e avó, soltou um longo suspiro apertando o send.

"Alô?" – seu coração disparou ao ouvir a voz do pai.

- Carlisle? É Bella. – o telefone ficou mudo por alguns instantes.

"Oi, que bom que ligou, Edward comentou com você sobre o jantar?"

- Sim, ele comentou, mas não foi por este motivo que liguei, será que poderíamos conversar?

"Sim, claro, quando?"

- Quando for melhor para o senhor, sei que é um homem muito ocupado e...

"Se importaria de almoçar comigo hoje?"

- Por mim tudo bem!

"Ótimo! Está com Alice?"

- Sim.

"Será que poderia vir ao hospital, aproveito pra dar uma olhada em seu braço."

- Não precisa, já estou bem melhor, Edward vem fazendo um excelente trabalho.

"Não tenho dúvidas, meu filho é muito eficiente... – novamente Isabella sentiu uma pontada de ciúme ao notar o orgulho com que se referia a Edward. "Mas gostaria de eu mesmo ter a oportunidade de cuidar da minha filha." – definitivamente Isabella não esperava por aquilo.

- Sendo assim, encontro o senhor no hospital.

"Ótimo, daqui saímos pra almoçar!"

- Como o senhor quiser.

"Excelente, então nos vemos em breve filha." – novamente o coração de Isabella disparou ao ouvi-lo chamá-la daquela forma tão carinhosa.

- Certo! – foi o que conseguiu dizer, tentou focar-se no trabalho, mas não estava sendo bem sucedida.

- Algum problema Bella? – Alice perguntou notando o olhar perdido da amiga. – Você parece distante, está pensando no almoço com seu pai?

- Confesso que estou um tanto nervosa.

- Faço ideia, mas não se preocupe, Carlisle é um homem excepcional, vai amá-lo, tenho certeza. E como estão às coisas entre você e o Ed?

- O que? Como assim?- disparou se empertigando na cadeira, Alice a encarava com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Você e o Ed, estão se dando bem?

- Oh sim, estamos... Quero dizer... Tivemos uma discussão ontem e... – quando deu por si, já tinha dado com a língua nos dentes e se chutou mentalmente por isso.

- Discutiram? Sobre o que? – os olhos castanhos esverdeados de Alice ardiam de curiosidade, Isabella soltou um bufo irritado. – Anda Isabella, conte-me tudo, não me esconda nada!

"_**Droga! Você e sua língua grande!"**_- lamentou mentalmente.

- O surpreendi ao telefone com... – novamente Isabella bufou. – Bem... Ele falava com uma mulher a qual chama de Vick. – Alice torceu o nariz ao ouvir aquele nome.

- Criatura insuportável! – disparou revirando os olhos.

- E grossa! – disse Bella. – No dia em que esteve no apartamento, quando nos conhecemos... - Alice assentiu. – Ela havia ligado e ficou furiosa ao saber que eu estava hospedada lá.

- Hump! E o que aquela vadia tem haver com isso? – pelo modo como Alice se referiu a tal Vick, deduziu que sua mais nova amiga não gostava nenhum pouco dela.

- Não sei, mas não gostou nada e deixou bem claro pelo modo como me tratou ao telefone, mas em fim, segundo Edward ela sabe os motivos pelo qual estou hospedada em seu apartamento.

- Sabe? Ele disse?

- Segundo ele sim! – Bella disse dando de ombros.

- Estranho, que eu saiba Ed não deve satisfações a ninguém, muito menos àquela intragável.

- Eu disse a ele que foi um erro eu ter ido pra lá, que aquilo não daria certo e que eu iria embora, mas ele não deixou.

- Não?

- Disse que eu não podia ir... Que devia a família e principalmente a Carlisle uma chance de me conhecerem.

- Nisso ele está certo, concorda? – novamente Isabella assentiu.

- Eu sei, mas é que... Não quero empatar a vida dele Alice, Edward é focado em sua carreira e... – se calou de repente.

- E? – Alice a incentivou.

- E suas distrações! – falou atravessado, um sorriso se fez nos lábios de Alice, era visto e notório o ciúme dela. – Sei que minha presença lá pode atrapalhá-lo de alguma forma, se visse como a tal Vick reagiu me daria razão.

- Tsc! Não liga boba, Vick é um lance antigo, eles se envolveram quando estavam na universidade, sabe como é... Ambos solteiros, com muito tempo ocioso... Em fim, depois desencanaram e cada um seguiu sua vida, se reencontraram há alguns meses e parece que andaram saindo, mas não se preocupe o Ed não leva nada a sério!

- É... Já deu pra sacar. – algo no tom enciumado de Isabella a intrigou.

- Ta rolando alguma coisa entre vocês? – a pergunta de Alice foi direta.

- O QUE? – a voz de Isabella saiu esganiçada. – Oh não! Não... Definitivamente não. – negou veementemente.

- Mas rolou um clima entre vocês no jantar, só um cego não viu.

- Admito que sim, mas tudo mudou quando...

- Vocês não são irmãos Bella, não de sangue, nada impede que...

- Desculpe Alice, mas eu já tenho problemas o suficiente, tudo que não preciso é me apaixonar por um cara como Edward.

- Um cara como Edward? – Isabella bufou revirando os olhos.

– Será que podemos mudar de assunto?

- Ta apaixonada por ele?

- O que? Não!

- Mas gosta dele! O deseja não é?

- Alice!

- Qual é Bella, a tensão sexual entre vocês dois naquele jantar era quase palpável.

"_**Mas desejo não é amor!" **_– praticamente berrou mentalmente.

- Não coloca coisa nessa tua cabeça Alice! Seu amigo deixou claro que não é adepto a relacionamentos, e definitivamente não sou o tipo de mulher que... Em fim, sou complicada demais e acredite quando eu digo que sou um desastre nesse departamento também, ok?

- Porque ta falando assim, o que houve Bella? – a jovem bufou impaciente, encarou a mais nova amiga por alguns segundos ponderando se lhe contava ou não, mas algo no olhar de Alice lhe passava confiança e a jovem acabou contanto a ela exatamente o que havia contado a Edward, falou sobre Mike, sobre Tyler e seu Karma chamado virgindade.

- Contou isso a ele? – Isabella somente assentiu. – Uau!

- Estávamos conversando e quando dei por mim, pronto, já tinha despejado tudo sobre ele!

-E como Ed reagiu? Digo... O que ele disse?

- Disse que um dia encontrarei o cara certo e que agradecerei pelo fato dos dois idiotas terem pulado fora! – Alice a olhou surpresa.

- O Ed disse isso?

- Disse! Também disse que era pra eu desencanar, que tenho muito tempo pela frente e que... – Isabella hesitou por um momento. – Que queria que o visse como um amigo. É assim que ele me vê- Alice, como uma amiga, alguém a quem deve proteger, sei lá! – disse com certa irritação.- Sei que só está fazendo isso por Carlisle e por Eric!

Alice sabia perfeitamente que o amigo não fazia aquilo pelo pai ou pelo avô, Isabella o atraiu no momento em que colocou os pés naquele salão, Ed fazia aquilo por ele, para mantê-la por perto de certa forma. Jamais o vira se preocupar daquela forma com alguém, precisava ter uma conversinha com seu amigo, saber o que anda rolando entre esses dois, porque é óbvio que ela ta de quatro por ele, talvez não tenha se dado conta, ou esteja lutando contra seus verdadeiros sentimentos... Mas estava perfeitamente claro que Isabella havia se apaixonado, e algo lhe dizia que Edward se encontrava na mesma situação.

Isabella chamou um táxi e seguiu para o hospital onde Carlisle pediu que o encontrasse, para então irem almoçar, ele aproveitaria para dar uma olhadinha no braço dela. Um pouco antes passou pelo toalete, escovou os cabelos e ajeitou sua roupa se perguntando se estava bonita? Deu uma segunda olhada e deduziu que sim, perto de como costumava se vestir estava muito bem, sua mãe estaria orgulhosa! Respirou fundo antes de entrar seguindo em direção a recepção.

- Bom dia, por favor, poderia me informar onde encontro o doutor Cullen?

- Pai ou filho? – a mulher disse com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Doutor Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen.

- Quarto andar, corredor à direita, sala três. – respondeu meio sem vontade.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu indo em direção aos elevadores, repetindo mentalmente o que a moça acabara de lhe dizer.

"_**Quarto andar, corredor à direita, sala três. Quarto andar, corredor à direita, sala três. Quarto andar, corredor à direita, sala três." **_– murmurava feito um mantra enquanto prendia o crachá escrito visitante em sua blusa, chocou-se contra algo firme, quer dizer alguém.

- Oh me desculpe, eu... – se calou diante do homem alto de cabelos escuros encaracolados e olhos azuis reluzentes, tinha uma barba rala que lhe dava um ar absurdamente sexy.

- Você? – disse em um tom divertido, ele sorriu e não teve como Isabella não sorrir de volta.

- Eu estava distraída, desculpe!

- Não por isso, acontece!

- Argh, droga! – o bonitão a olhou confuso. – Esqueci o que a mulher disse! – novamente ele sorriu e Isabella se perguntava de onde teria saído aquele tremendo gato?

- Pra onde estava indo? – perguntou divertido, havia gostado do jeitinho atrapalhado dela, era linda, diferente, mas linda.

- Encontrar com o doutor Cullen!

- Pai ou filho? – foi à vez de Bella sorrir.

- Pai!

- Carlisle? – Isabella assentiu. - Me acompanhe, eu te levo até ele. – novamente ela assentiu o seguindo até o elevador. – Mas até onde sei o doutor Cullen é neurocirurgião, foi tão grave assim? – perguntou apontando para o braço dela.

- Oh não, isso aqui foi só um corte, um pouco fundo, mas já está cicatrizando.

- É paciente dele?

- Não, sou amiga da família.

- Também sou... – novamente ele sorriu e Bella se perguntava se ele só estava sendo simpático, ou...

"_**Qual é Isabella, acha mesmo que um gato desses vai te dar bola?"**_ – repreendeu-se mentalmente. – Coincidência não?

- Os conhece há muito tempo?- perguntou entrando no elevador com ele.

- Há alguns anos, Ed e eu estudamos juntos, somos amigos e...

- É amigo de Edward?

- Conhece Edward? – o bonitão revidou a pergunta.

- Sim, trabalho com Alice, conhece?

- Como não, ela é noiva de Jasper.

- Essa mesma. – a porta se abriu indicando o quarto andar.

-Chegamos! – o bonitão anunciou. – Siga o corredor à direita, sala três. – indicou.

- Obrigada, ehhh...

- Félix! Félix Hanson ao seu dispor! – disse tomando sua mão na dele levando-a aos lábios, depositando um beijo nela, Isabella sorriu abobalhada.

- Isabella! Isabella Swan foi um prazer conhecê-lo doutor Hanson.

- Me chame de Félix.

- Tudo bem Félix, então me chame de Bella!

- Bella, o nome faz jus à dona. – ele piscou para ela e Isabella corou timidamente.

- Perdido por aqui Hanson? – a voz de Edward soou por detrás de Bella que se virou assustada, ele tinha os olhos fixos em Félix que tinha ainda segurava a mão de Bella, e aquilo o incomodava e muito.

- Só vim trazê-la até o seu pai, ela estava perdida lá em baixo. – Félix disse em um tom divertido, piscando para Bella que novamente corou.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Edward perguntou a Isabella que franziu o cenho se perguntando o porquê dele estar falando com ela daquele jeito?

- Carlisle pediu pra que eu passasse aqui, temos assuntos a tratar. – disse erguendo o queixo, empinando o nariz em desafio, a irritou profundamente o modo como falara com ela.

- Bom, eu já vou indo! – Félix disse chamando a atenção dos dois pra si. – Foi um imenso prazer conhecê-la Bella, espero vê-la mais vezes por aqui.

- Acho difícil, ela detesta hospitais! – Edward disse meio atravessado e o amigo sorriu, já Isabella estreitou o olhar.

- Sendo assim... – Félix enfiou a mão no bolso retirando um cartão. – Aqui está, se acaso precisar de um ortopedista, terei imenso prazer em atendê-la.

- É ortopedista?

- Sim!

- Foi mesmo um prazer conhecê-lo Félix, mas espero não precisar de um ortopedista tão cedo. – disse divertida. Tenho que ir, tchau! – ela se colocou na ponta dos pés e estalou um beijo em seu rosto. – E novamente, obrigada por ser tão atencioso.

- Disponha! – Bella sorriu e Edward se perguntava que diabo era aquilo, ela estava flertando com Félix? Viu Isabella seguir pelo corredor na direção da sala do seu pai. – Uau! – Félix soltou ainda com os olhos fixos nela.

- Como é que é? – Edward disparou com vontade de socá-lo.

- De onde a conhece? – o amigo perguntou sem tirar os olhos de Isabella.

- É complicado! – Félix o encarou com o cenho franzido. – Você e ela...

- Oh não... Não!- negou veementemente. – Tem tempo para um café? – o amigo somente assentiu, Edward explicou muito por cima a Félix o que acontecia com a família Cullen, afinal se conheciam há muitos anos.

-Wow! Quer dizer que ela é filha do seu pai? Como se sente ganhando uma irmãzinha a esta altura da vida?

- Bella não é minha irmã! – Félix tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Quero dizer, não somos irmãos de sangue.

- Sei disso, ela é meio atrapalhada não é? – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça.

– Você não tem ideia.

- Ela é encantadora, acho que to apaixonado! – brincou sorrindo, mas Edward não achou graça, na realidade o incomodou e muito o fato de Félix demonstrar interesse em Isabella.

**Enquanto isso... **

- Entre! – Carlisle disse ao ouvir leves batidinhas na porta.

- Com licença? Cheguei muito cedo?

- Isabella? Que bom ter você aqui... – ele se levantou indo cumprimentá-la, mas não sabia exatamente como fazê-lo. – Venha, sente-se aqui. – pediu indicando a cadeira diante de sua mesa. – ela assentiu sentando-se, estava visivelmente nervosa e sem saber como agir. – Disse que precisava conversar, sobre o que exatamente?

- Se possível, gostaria de fazer o exame de DNA o quanto antes.

- Porque a pressa? Não está pensando em ir embora, está? – pode sentir a preocupação no tom de sua voz e automaticamente Isabella se lembrou das palavras de Edward:

"_Você não pode simplesmente ir embora... Não vou permitir que magoe meu pai ou meu avô! Toda a família está ansiosa por conhecê-la, fazer parte de sua vida, não foi pra isso que veio? Esme que conhecê-la, assim como nossos irmãos."_

- Não, mas se quer realmente me apresentar ao restante da família como uma Cullen, temos que ter certeza absoluta, certo?

- Não há dúvidas de minha parte Bella, como já disse, estar diante de você é como estar diante de minha mãe quando jovem.

- Sou tão parecida assim com ela?

- Deixou meu pai muito impressionado. – disse divertido. – No jantar vou lhe mostrar e irá entender. – ela sorriu e ele lhe sorriu de volta.

- Quando faremos o exame?

-Preciso ligar para a clínica, e marcar com antecedência, provavelmente em dois dias, está bom pra você?

- Oh sim, perfeito, mas eu vou ter que tirar sangue? – Carlisle sorriu ao ver medo em seus lindos olhos castanho.

- Não se preocupe, provavelmente colherão um pouco de saliva, já é o suficiente.

- Ufa! Ainda bem.

- Tem medo de tirar sangue?

- Não exatamente, mas sou intolerante a sangue, principalmente ao meu, fico muito mal.

- Oh, agora entendo porque desmaiou no jantar.

- Me desculpe por aquilo, eu...

- Não se desculpe, é completamente compreensivo, me deixe ver seu braço. – ele se levantou indo até ela. - Edward comentou que também não gosta muito de hospitais! – disse enquanto abria o curativo. – Tem uma excelente cicatrização.

- Edward disse que mais uns dias e me livro disso.

- Sim, ele fez um excelente trabalho aqui, talvez fique uma cicatriz quase imperceptível. – Carlisle refez o curativo. – O que acha de irmos?

- Por mim tudo bem!

Durante o caminho entre o hospital e o restaurante Carlisle falou de como conheceu Renée, do quanto era linda. Também contou a Isabella como conhecera Esme e o modo como ela o arrebatou com um simples sorriso, o quanto a amava, contou os motivos que os levaram adotar Edward, Emmett e Jasper e no quanto os amava.

Durante o almoço cravejou Isabella de perguntas sobre sua infância, sua adolescência, perguntou por que ela não estava cursando uma universidade entre outras coisas.

- Já estava sendo bastante complicado concluir o colegial depois do que houve, eu simplesmente não tinha cabeça para encarar uma universidade! Sem contar que... – por um momento a jovem hesitou. – Sem minha mãe e minha avó, as despesas se tornaram minha responsabilidade e eu tive que trabalhar pra me manter.

- Em que exatamente trabalhava?

- Eu servia mesas no bar do Harry... – um sorriso saudoso se fez nos lábios dela ao dizer aquilo. – Na realidade eu praticamente cresci ali, minha mãe também servia mesas e se apresentava todas as noites.

- Se apresentava?

- Sim, minha mãe cantava! – disse orgulhosa. – Ela era muito talentosa, todos adoravam ouvi-la.

- Nunca pensei que Renée fosse cantora.

- Das melhores, mas sou suspeita para falar, minha avó trabalhava na cozinha do bar restaurante.

- Entendo!

- Mas deve haver algo que gostaria de fazer além de servir mesas, certo? - Bella mordeu os lábios, Carlisle notou que ela fazia muito aquilo.

- Eu tinha um sonho, mas ele não faz muito sentido agora!

- Como assim filha? – perguntou preocupado ao ver seu olhar tristonho.

- Eu queria ser cantora, meu sonho sempre foi dividir o palco com a minha mãe.

- Você também canta?

- Não chego nem aos pés dela, mas minha avó adorava ouvir a gente cantar juntas, no dia do acidente, minha mãe e eu faríamos uma surpresa pra ela.

- Lamento Bella, eu lamento muito. – disse tocando a mão dela sobre a mesa, ela pode sentir o quanto estava sendo sincero, estava no modo como falava e a olhava, Bella somente assentiu.

- Quando Charlie concluir a venda da casa, estou pensando em me matricular em uma universidade, talvez eu curse literatura.

- Gosta de livros?

- São a minha paixão! – respondeu com os olhos brilhantes.

- Sua avó adorava ler.

- Jura?

- Tinha verdadeira paixão por livros, tanto que meu pai deu a ela de presente uma biblioteca repleta de exemplares.

- Uau! – soltou encantada.

- Ele era muito, mas muito apaixonado por ela.

- O que houve?

- Ela morreu há trinta e um anos... Era tão jovem, tinha apenas quarenta anos.

- Nossa! Mas do que ela morreu?

- Câncer!

- Lamento!

- Eu tinha apenas doze anos, meu pai ficou arrasado, ele era completamente apaixonado por ela, minha mãe era uma mulher incrível! – disse saudoso.

- Gostaria de tê-la conhecido.

- Com certeza iria amar você, Esme está muito ansiosa por conhecê-la, assim como seus irmãos.

- Edward me disse.

- Assim que tivermos o resultado do exame, me reunirei com meus advogados para que...

- O que?

- Para que seja reconhecida oficialmente como uma Cullen!

- Acha mesmo que isso é necessário? Não foi pra isso que vim Carlisle.

- Sei disso Bella, mas é um direito seu, e me deixaria muito feliz se me permitisse fazer parte de sua vida. – a jovem soltou um longo suspiro, novamente as palavras de Edward vieram a sua mente.

- Tudo bem Carlisle, se isso o faz feliz! – disse dando de ombros.

- Sim filha, me fará muito feliz.

Conversaram mais um pouco, ele falou empolgado sobre sua profissão e do orgulho, também contou que o hospital era dele e que Edward tinha sua própria clínica além de trabalhar no hospital atendendo a casos emergenciais.

Como Alice havia lhe dado a tarde livre Carlisle a deixou diante do prédio de Edward, voltando para o hospital em seguida.

- E ai? Como foi? – Edward perguntou ansioso ao pai assim que o viu.

- Faremos o exame em dois dias, ela é um encanto, não é? – disse todo babão.

Carlisle contou ao filho sobre os assuntos que abordaram, do modo como Isabella reagiu ao fato de se tornar uma Cullen oficialmente. Edward explicou ao pai o medo da jovem, e Carlisle a compreendia bem.

- Ela disse que deseja cursar literatura, é como sua avó, apaixonada por livros! – Edward sorriu ao ver a alegria do pai, se perguntava como Isabella estaria?

- O vovô vai adorar ouvir isso!

- Se vai, está louco para conhecê-la melhor, acho que se darão muito bem.

- Também acho! Bom, eu vou indo, preciso passar na clínica, tenho cirurgia marcada para as quatro, nos vemos amanhã pai. – disse dando um beijo na testa do pai.

- Vá filho, e boa sorte! – Edward assentiu saindo, sacou seu celular, achou melhor avisar Isabella de que hoje chegaria tarde.

"Alô?" – ele sorriu ao ouvi-la.

- Bella? É o Edward.

"Como conseguiu meu número?"

- Alice! – respondeu somente.

"Oh sim, claro!"

- Estou ligando pra avisar que vou chegar mais tarde hoje.

"Vai? Tudo bem então! Falei com o meu... Com Carlisle!"

- E como foi?

"Tinha razão, ele é incrível!"

- Eu disse que era!

"Sim, você disse, bom trabalho!"

- Obrigado!

"Tchau!"

-Tchau!

Durante um tempo, releu alguns prontuários, e revisou os procedimentos que seriam feitos, tudo havia ocorrido perfeitamente e a cirurgia acabou mais cedo do que o previsto, depois de liberar a paciente para o quarto, finalmente foi pra casa.

Ao entrar em casa viu a sala na penumbra, ouviu uma melodia vinda da parte externa, seguiu o som e estancou ao ver Isabella nua em pelo nadando, o som vinha do celular que estava sobre uma das espreguiçadeiras.

Sentiu o coração martelar contra suas costelas, tão forte que batia, ela não o notara ali, estava submersa, parecia mais uma sereia... Sua vontade era de arrancar a roupa e se juntar a ela, mas se conteve. Deus ela era mesmo linda!

- Oh meu Deus! – Isabella praticamente berrou ao vê-lo ali parado. – De onde você surgiu? – disse se cobrindo sob a água, mas ao fazê-lo afundou, e Edward prendeu o riso. – Quer, por favor, se virar pra que eu possa sair daqui? – exigiu tentando manter a cabeça fora da água.

- Desculpe! – ele se virou, mas pode acompanhar tudo pelo reflexo do vidro das portas janelas, definitivamente ela tinha um corpo lindo, pequeno, mas com curvas perfeitas.

Seus seios eram relativamente pequenos, mas tentadores, seu quadril bem moldado e suas coxas davam água na boca e quando ela virou de costas para se enrolar na toalha ele arfou com a perfeição daquela bunda.

- Você quase me mata de susto sabia? – resmungou enrolada na toalha, seus cabelos estavam pingando.

- Desculpe, porque estava nadando nua? – perguntou se virando, Isabella corou violentamente.

- É que eu não tenho biquíni e... Além do mais você disse que ia voltar tarde, então...

- Porque está tão corada?

- E você ainda pergunta?

- Não deveria sentir vergonha, tem um corpo lindo Isabella.

- Acha mesmo? – ela o olhou surpresa. – Não sei não, sou muito baixa e minhas coxas são muito grossas e minha bunda é enorme e...

- Acredite em mim, você é linda e tem um corpo perfeito!

- Hump! Até parece, quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso? Você que é especialista em deixar as mulheres deslumbrantes? - ele soltou uma gargalhada e Isabella estreitou o olhar.

- Por isso mesmo, falo com conhecimento de causa, tem um corpo incrível Isabella! – ele estalou um beijo em seu rosto e saiu deixando Bella sem palavras e pingando.

* * *

><p><strong>E ai, o que acharam? <strong>

**O jantar vai ser em breve, e sim, Bella vai ter alguns encontros com o médico bonitão para desespero de Edward! **

**Até breve! **


	10. Chapter 9

**Desculpem a demora, mas como já expliquei anteriormente eu precisava de um tempinho para resolver meus problemas pessoais! **

**Meu casamento acabou mesmo e pelo visto nao tem volta, mas ainda moramos juntos, é bem confuso eu sei, mas infelizmente ele ainda não tem como bancar duas casas então!**

**Em fim, são coisas da vida não é? Minha filha opera dia 19 de fevereiro e graças a Deus o tumor é benigno. **

**A partir de agora assim que eu concluir o capítulo, eu posto em seguida, portanto poderemos ter dois capítulos por semana, se os meus bebês de quatro patas deixarem obviamente! **

**Beijos minhas lindas e não esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO IX<strong>

Edward fechou a porta atrás de si e deixou-se cair sobre a cama encarando o teto, fechou os olhos e a imagem dela nadando nua naquela piscina lhe veio à mente.

Sabia que o corpo de Bella era muito bonito, já havia notado suas curvas, o vestido que usara no jantar as delineavam com perfeição. Mas ali, naquele momento... Ela estava nua, completamente nua, e ela era linda!

Tudo nela era fora dos padrões, mesmo sendo baixinha, possuía pernas longas e um par de coxas muito bem torneadas, seus seios eram pequenos, firmes e apetitosos. A barriguinha era lisinha, chapada e sua bunda era algo fora do comum, poderia dizer com conhecimento de causa que muitas matariam pra ter uma bunda perfeita daquela.

"_**Linda! Linda e gostosa... Tentadoramente gostosa!" – **_disse a si mesmo mentalmente esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, precisava de uma ducha urgente e de preferência gelada, estava tão excitado que sentiu uma fisgada na virilha. A desejava e a desejava como louco, não podia mais negar, mas ela era filha de Carlisle, do homem que o criou a quem ama e respeita... Definitivamente aquilo estava fora de cogitação.

Despiu-se entrando de baixo do jato frio, sentia-se como um adolescente, precisava encontrar um jeito de aliviar toda aquela tensão, considerou até ligar para Vick e aceitar sua proposta.

Não poderia ficar sob o mesmo teto que Isabella, a tentação era grande demais e não confiava muito em seu autocontrole ao lado dela, definitivamente precisava sair dali. Espairecer, esfriar a cabeça e acalmar seu corpo.

**Enquanto isso... **

Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de Isabella, sentiu o ardor em suas bochechas se intensificar, apertou ainda mais a toalha em seu peito soltando um longo suspiro.

"_**Ele havia mesmo dito aquilo?" **_– se perguntou mentalmente.

_... Falo com conhecimento de causa, você tem um corpo incrível Isabella! _– a jovem arfou somente com a lembrança, o modo como a olhava a deixou em chamas, mesmo naquela situação constrangedora, havia tanto desejo e luxúria naqueles olhos verdes, jamais vira alguém olhá-la daquela forma.

"_**O que queria idiota, estava nua diante dele!"**_

Sacudiu a cabeça tentando dissipar tais pensamentos, subiu para o seu quarto, lamentando a péssima ideia que teve! Tomou um banho rápido e ficou indecisa se descia ou não, se perguntado com que cara olharia pra ele depois daquilo? Sua vontade era de simplesmente desaparecer.

- Aja como se nada tivesse acontecido! A culpa não foi sua, afinal ele disse que voltaria bem tarde e, no entanto... – disse a si mesma encarando o espelho, soltou um bufo tão forte que fez sua franja subir. – Droga! Preciso providenciar um biquíni urgentemente, ou melhor, um maiô! Pensando bem, acho que nada de piscina pra você Isabella!

"_**Aja como se nada tivesse acontecido... Aja como se nada tivesse acontecido..." **_– repetia mentalmente enquanto saia do quarto em direção a escada, sua mente ficou em branco ao vê-lo sair do quarto dele. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e úmido, ele vestia uma camisa preta aberta alguns botões e dobrada pouco abaixo dos cotovelos, usava um jeans e tênis, exalava um perfume tentador... Estava lindo, era como havia pensado, aquele homem ficava lindo de qualquer forma, vestindo qualquer coisa.

Ao vê-la, Edward sentiu o coração martelar contra seu peito, ela vestia uma regatinha justa que deixava a alça do sutiã amostra, seu short era curtinho e justo e como sempre estava descalça.

- Vai sair? – havia surpresa em seu tom e Isabella chutou-se mentalmente por isso. – Ehh... Me desculpe, isso não é da minha conta e...

- Ei?Ta tudo bem Bella... – e lá estava ela mordendo os lábios, parecia evitar seu olhar, estava levemente corada. – É que me lembrei que tenho um compromisso.

- Oh sim, claro! Então... Divirta-se! – ele somente assentiu descendo, mas voltou alguns segundos depois.

- A propósito, como foi o encontro com seu pai?

- Nosso pai! – o corrigiu esboçando um pequeno sorriso. – Como havia dito ao telefone, você tinha razão, ele é incrível!

- E o exame?

- O faremos em dois dias.

- Como está se sentindo sobre isso?

- Vai acabar se atrasando, depois falamos sobre isso, divirta-se Edward! – seu olhar encontrou o dela e o desejo de puxá-la pra si e beijá-la era quase insuportável, ele assentiu descendo em seguida, definitivamente precisava sair dali antes que cometesse uma loucura!

De onde estava Isabella ouviu a porta quando ele saiu e se perguntava onde diabos havia ido afinal?

"_**Com certeza foi se distrair por ai! Só espero que não tenha ido ver a tal Vick. Argh!" – **_fechou os olhos recostando na parede, não entendia porque aquilo a incomodava tanto.

Por horas tentou se concentrar em algo que não fosse o fato de que ele provavelmente estava em algum lugar se divertindo com alguém. Tentou ler, assistir a um filme, mas nada prendia sua atenção.

Foi pra cama, mas rolou de um lado para outro sem conseguir pregar os olhos, não conseguia deixar de pensar, as perguntas vinham a sua mente... Onde ele estaria? Com quem? Fazendo o que? Chegaria hoje, ou passaria a noite fora?

- E o que é que você tem com isso, sua idiota? – disse a si mesma jogando as pernas para fora da cama, sentia raiva de si mesma, reconhecia o sentimento, estava enciumada. – Não ouse Isabella, sabe que jamais daria certo, ouviu o que ele disse, não ouviu? Além do mais ele está com outra agora fazendo Deus sabe o que enquanto você está aqui! – esbravejou saindo do quarto, foi em direção a cozinha, faria um chá! Sim, um chá a ajudaria dormir, afinal já passava da uma da manhã e ela precisava acordar cedo.

Sentou-se em uma das poltronas que ficavam diante a lareira, se acomodou ali com seu livro e sua xícara de chá. Pensou em seu pai, no tempo agradável que passou com ele, nas coisas que lhe contara sobre sua avó Anne, estava cada vez mais ansiosa por conhecer o restante da família e rogava para que fosse aceita, ficou ali, perdida em pensamentos até que acabou adormecendo.

Passava das duas e meia da manhã quando Edward chegou, Vick insistiu pra que ficasse, mas tudo que ele queria era voltar pra casa, estava no início da escada quando ouviu um som estranho vindo da lareira.

Ao se aproximar viu que a xícara que Isabella segurava havia caído sobre o tapete, estava adormecida, toda encolhidinha na poltrona agarrada a um livro. Ele se abaixou pegando a xícara a colocando sobre a mesinha olhou para a jovem se perguntando o que fazia ali?

- Bella? Bella? – chamou, mas ela parecia dormir pesado, por isso a pegou nos braços, mas ao fazê-lo Isabella despertou.

- Hã? O que? O que foi? – disparou se debatendo, acabou dando com o braço machucado no nariz de Edward.

- Au! – ele soltou sentindo o mesmo latejar.

- O que? Me põe no chão, o que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou alarmada, ele assim o fez.

- Desculpe, não queria assustá-la, eu chamei, mas você dormia pesado, estava toda torta, achei melhor levá-la pra cama. - disse enquanto tocava o próprio nariz dolorido.

- Te machuquei? Desculpa, é que me assustei, foi reflexo! – pediu sem jeito, mordendo o lábio inferior a ponto de parti-lo.

- Ta tudo bem, não foi nada!

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho, mas o que fazia aqui?

- O que?

- Porque estava aqui, dormindo na poltrona?

- Ah, isso? É que... – ela esboçou um sorriso, Eu simplesmente adoro esse lugar, é o meu cantinho preferido! – mas seu sorriso desapareceu ao notar que ele tinha a camisa pra fora da calça, seus cabelos estavam úmidos e sua roupa cheirava a perfume feminino, forte e enjoativo na opinião dela. – Em fim... – seu tom havia mudado e Edward a olhou confuso. - Não conseguia dormir, então fiz um chá e vim pra cá. – disse dando de ombros.

- Porque não conseguiu dormir?

"_**Porque sou uma completa idiota!" **_– respondeu mentalmente.

- Nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo. – respondeu meio atravessado, novamente dando de ombros. – Eu vou subir, desculpe por ter te acertado!

- Já disse que não foi nada! – Edward disse no mesmo tom, não entendia o porquê daquela mudança de humor.

- Sendo assim, então tchau! – ela se virou e subiu o mais depressa que pode.

Ele permaneceu ali, olhando na direção que Bella havia saído, pegou a xícara e a levou até a cozinha subindo em seguida. Ao retirar a camisa sentiu o perfume de Vick e se perguntou se Bella o teria sentido também? Seria este o motivo dela agir daquele jeito?

Isabella subiu aos tropeços, um no se formou em sua garganta, obviamente ele esteve com outra, e aquilo a consumia. Acordou pela manhã com um humor péssimo, culpou a noite mal dormida, mas lá no fundo sabia que não era bem aquilo.

- Bom dia! – Edward disse ao vê-la, estava tomando café, não esperava vê-lo logo pela manhã.

- Bom dia. – respondeu seca.

- Algum problema? – perguntou a segurando pelo braço quando Bella passou por ele, ela o encarou e ao fazê-lo não pode deixar de notar a marca arroxeada em seu pescoço, e sentiu seu estômago dar voltas.

- Me solta! – exigiu puxando o braço bruscamente, ele ergueu as mãos para o alto deixando que ela passasse. – Eu não tenho problema algum, no entanto você.

- O que está insinuando? – exigiu estreitando o olhar, e Isabella o sustentou.

- Se olhe no espelho! – falou como se fosse óbvio, se quiser, te empresto um corretivo, sua amiga te deixou uma bela marca ai. – disse apontando para o local.

- E quem te disse que eu estava com uma amiga ontem? –foi à vez de Isabella estreitar o olhar, ela se aproximou dele, seu rosto muito próximo ao dele, já que estava sentado em uma das banquetas e ela estava de pé diante dele.

- Vi o estado em que chegou? Posso não ser uma garota experiente, mas também não sou nenhuma idiota! Além do mais, você fedia a perfume feminino, forte e enjoativo. – ele sentiu o ciúme escorrer de cada palavra proferida por ela, e quase não conteve um sorriso.

- Muito perspicaz, mas quem ouve você falar pode pensar que está com ciúme! – Isabella literalmente rosnou.

- Tenha um bom dia doutor Cullen! – cuspiu entre os dentes girando nos calcanhares, saindo dali o mais depressa possível.

- Não vai tomar seu café? – ela lhe estendeu o dedo médio e Edward não conteve o riso desta vez.

- Argh! Aquele... Aquele... Argh! – grunhiu subindo a escada rapidamente pegou suas coisas e saiu sem nem mesmo se despedir.

Assim que chegou ao trabalho, se distraiu contando a Alice como havia sido o almoço com seu pai, também comentou com a chefe e amiga seu esbarrão em Félix e no quanto ele foi atencioso com ela.

- Conheceu Félix?

- O conhece?

- Sim, ele e Ed são amigos desde a universidade, é um cara super legal, além de muito gato!

- Além de bonito, é simpático e bem sucedido, quais são minhas chances? – Alice a encarava de um modo estranho. – O que? O que foi? Porque ta me olhando assim?

- Qual é o seu problema Bella?

- Só estou sendo realista Alice, o que um gato daquele poderia querer comigo? – ela pegou Isabella pelo braço e praticamente a arrastou diante ao enorme espelho em sua sala. – Olhe bem Isabella, e repita o que disse! – desafiou, Bella bufou em resposta.

- Alice...

- Não me venha com esse, Alice! Olha pra você, é tão linda! – Bella a olhou descrente.

- Acho que está precisando de óculos.

- Não estou não, tenho uma visão perfeita! Tudo bem, que você precisa de uns ajustes, mas eu vi o modo como olhavam pra você naquele jantar... Fascinados, encantados e alguns até embasbacados, acredite em mim Bella, você tem muito potencial ai garota, só tem que deixá-lo sair.

- Não surta Alice!

- Eu entendo esse seu medo, você teve experiências ruins, mas quem não as teve? Precisa deixar aquilo no passado e seguir em frente, se dê uma chance garota, sabe do que você precisa?

- Do que?

- Se divertir!

- O que?

- Isso mesmo, se divertir, sair, conhecer pessoas, nada de ficar enfurnada naquele apartamento sozinha!

- E o que você sugere? Além de você e Edward, eu não conheço ninguém e ele anda meio ocupado, acredite!

- Vamos sair hoje à noite! – Alice sugeriu.

- Mas como assim, sair?

- Assim que terminarmos aqui, a senhorita irá pra casa e irá fazer exatamente o que eu disser, está bem?

- Mas Alice...

- Não adianta Isabella, você vai, e irá se divertir ou o meu nome não é Mary Alice Brandon, futura Cullen! – Isabella sorriu revirando os olhos, afinal Alice era maluca e não duvidava nem por um segundo de que seria divertido.

**Mais tarde... **

- VOCÊ O QUE? – Edward praticamente berrou chamando a atenção das pessoas para a mesa onde estava com Alice, na lanchonete do hospital.

- Vim convidar Félix para sair com a gente hoje, quero levar Bella pra se divertir um pouco, e acredito que ele será uma ótima companhia.

- Porque o Félix?

- Porque Bella falou muito bem dele, digamos que... Ele a impressionou bastante!

- Como assim a impressionou? O que ela disse? Eles mal se falaram! – Alice o encarou por alguns instantes. – O que? O que foi? Porque ETA me olhando assim?

- Porque está tão incomodado?

- E quem disse que estou incomodado? Só acho que Bella não está pronta para isso!

- Qual é Ed? A coitada passa as noites enfurnada naquele apartamento! Ela é jovem, bonita, tem mais é que curtir a vida!

- E acha mesmo que Félix é o cara mais indicado para acompanhá-la?

- Acho que sim, ele me pareceu bem empolgado, parece que Bella o impressionou bastante.

- Conhece Félix, sabe que isso pode ser fogo de palha, sabe que depois de Jane ele não se fixa em ninguém.

- Como você, não é? – Edward bufou revirando os olhos. – Agora é tarde, já o convidei! – disse dando de ombros, Alice sabia que no fundo ele estava é morrendo de ciúmes, mas jamais admitiria. – Qual é Ed? Sabe que aquela garota precisa se distrair um pouco, curtir um pouco a vida, não concorda?

- Mas tem que ser justo o Félix?

- Qual o problema? Ele é um cara legal e digamos que confiável! Além do mais é só um encontro entre amigos, nada demais! E ai, você vem com a gente? – Edward lhe lançou um olhar fulminante, sentia uma vontade quase que incontrolável de torcer o pescoço daquela tampinha de uma figa.

- Não sei não, to muito ocupado! – respondeu atravessado.

- Ocupado? Ocupado com o que exatamente?- ela tinha uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas. – Oh, por favor, Ed, não me diga que está saindo outra vez com Victória?

- Para de implicância Alice.

- Não é implicância, gosto dela tanto quanto ela de mim! Voltou a sair com ela?

- Não exatamente! Mas ontem fui vê-la.

- Ohh... Isso explica muita coisa!

- O que exatamente?

- Nada que você mereça saber!

- Alice?

- Não adianta me olhar desse jeito, sabe que não tenho medo de você! – Edward bufou revirando os olhos. - Já vou indo, e ai? Posso contar com a sua presença?

- Não dou certeza!

- Acha que devo chamar Emm e Rose?

- Duvido muito que ela queira ir, viu como reagiu à descoberta de Bella, mas Emm com certeza vai adorar a ideia!

- Se vai ele está louco pra conhecê-la! – ela estalou um beijo nele. – Te vejo mais tarde cunhado!

- Cuidado com que vai aprontar Alice, Bella ainda está se adaptando a tudo isso e...

- Não se preocupe cunhado, gosto muito dela também, e jamais faria algo que pudesse magoá-la.

Ele sabia que Alice falava a verdade, mesmo assim não conseguiu deixar de se preocupar, além do mais, não gostou nada de saber que Bella havia se impressionado com Félix.

Isabella encarava a roupa sobre a cama, Alice praticamente havia obrigado a trazê-la. Um short curto demais para o seu gosto, mas era obrigado a admitir, a blusa azul cobalto era linda, sorriu ao se lembrar das palavras de sua amiga quando disse:

... _Use-a com um sutiã preto, a transparência vai dar um charme extra e é super elegante! _

Quem era ela pra ir contra as sugestões de moda de Alice Brandon? E lá estava ela se arrumando toda pra sair com os amigos, quando estava em Forks, bastava um jeans surrado, uma camiseta e seu velho all star, no entanto agora. E a que amigos, Alice se referia? Afinal, Isabella só conhecia a ela e Edward!

Optou por deixar os cabelos soltos, caprichou na maquiagem dos olhos e nos lábios um batom vermelho pra destacar. Soltou um grunhido ao ver o salto da sandália que Alice havia lhe dado, definitivamente a amiga não fazia ideia do estrago que aquilo poderia causar. Infelizmente ainda tinha que manter a faixa no braço, pegou sua pequena bolsa conferindo se continha tudo que precisava, deu uma última olhada no espelho e sorriu.

- E não é que aquela maluca tinha razão, ficou mesmo muito bom! – olhou no relógio e se não se apressasse se atrasaria, deu uma última olhada no espelho antes de sair apressada. Desceu as escadas com extremo cuidado devido ao salto e assim que colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta, a mesma se abriu. – Edward?

Ele estava ali, parado diante dela com a boca entreaberta, seu olhar passeou pelo corpo dela descaradamente se demorando um pouco em suas coxas, em seguida encontrando seu olhar.

- Você... – limpou a garganta. – Você está linda! Vai sair?

- Alice insistiu e sabe como ela é... Não aceita não como resposta! – ambos disseram em uníssono, seu telefone tocou e ela nem precisou olhar pra saber que se tratava de Alice. – Alice? Desculpe, sei que estou atrasada. – disparou ao atender.

"Tudo bem, te aguardamos aqui em baixo! A propósito, o Ed está por ai?"

- Está, quer falar com ele?

"Por favo!"

- Ela quer falar com você. – disse a Edward lhe passando o telefone.

- O que foi desta vez Alice? – seu tom foi entediado.

"Você vai, não vai?" – Edward bufou revirando os olhos, enquanto Isabella se perguntava o que Alice teria dito reagisse daquela forma?

- Ainda não sei.

"Se não for, vou te buscar pelas orelhas, estamos entendidos?"

- Não tenho medo de você tampinha. – ele afastou o telefone diante os gritos e impropérios que Alice soltou, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça deixando Isabella confusa. – Tudo bem, eu vou, não precisa se estressar, tudo bem, ela já vai descer.

- O que houve?

- Ela não gosta quando a chamo de tampinha... – disse sorrindo ao lhe entregar o celular. – Estão te esperando lá em baixo.

-Você vai? – e lá estava ela mordendo o lábio de forma tentadora.

- Sim, eu vou, é só o tempo de tomar uma ducha e me aprontar, nos vemos lá. – de certa forma aquela notícia a agradou e muito, seria bom tê-lo por perto.

- Isso é bom, Alice disse que iríamos nos reunir com alguns amigos, só Deus sabe o que aquela maluca vai aprontar. – novamente ele sorriu e Isabella sentiu seu estômago dar voltas.

- Não se preocupe, é um pessoal legal.

- Assim espero, acha que ficou bem assim? – perguntou alisando a roupa, parecia insegura.

- Acredite... Você está linda! – havia tanta intensidade em seu olhar que Isabella sentiu aquele calor a consumir, de repente havia ficado quente ali.

- Ehh... Obrigada. – agradeceu novamente mordendo os lábios. – Então, nos vemos lá certo?

- Certo! –Edward concordou piscando pra ela, Isabella sentiu seu coração dar um sobressalto, jamais tinha visto algo tão sexy, definitivamente aquele homem seria sua perdição.

Ela assentiu indo em direção ao elevador, dizendo a si mesma mentalmente:

"_**Não ouse Isabella, não ouse!"**_

Assim que fechou a porta, Edward subiu para o seu quarto, não fazia ideia do que Alice tinha em mente, mas com certeza estaria lá para ver. Fechou os olhos e a imagem de Bella lhe veio à mente, a surpresa ao vê-la toda produzida, estava linda. Aquele batom vermelho deixava seus lábios ainda mais tentadores, a transparência daquela blusa era hipnotizante, dava pra ver perfeitamente seu sutiã preto como o short, estava tentadoramente linda.

Isabella desceu no térreo e saiu pela portaria, Alice a aguardava ao lado de um homem alto, não tão alto quanto Edward, mas mais alto que ela e Alice. Era loiro e seu cabelo encaracolado lhe dava um ar angelical, com certeza se tratava de Jasper.

- Eu não disse que ficaria linda em você, tem que aprender a confiar em mim garota! – Bella sorriu revirando os olhos. – Venha, quero que conheça meu noivo e seu irmão... – disse puxando Bella para perto dele.

- Oi! – a jovem disse diante dele que a olhava sem nada dizer.

- Então você é a famosa Bella... – Isabella corou diante ao seu comentário. – É um prazer conhecê-la, maninha. – seu tom foi descontraído.

- O prazer é meu Jasper.

- Só Jazz! – ela sorriu e ele lhe sorriu de volta. – Agora entendo porque o Vovô e o Ed ficaram tão impressionados, a semelhança é assustadora.

- Já ouvi dizer, meu p... Quero dizer, nosso pai, disse o mesmo.

- Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer sobre tudo isso... – os olhos de Isabella estavam levemente saltados. – Seja vinda a família. – Bella soltou um suspiro aliviado.

Durante o trajeto do apartamento de Edward até o club, Isabella respondeu a algumas perguntas de Jasper, falou brevemente sobre o acidente que matou sua mãe e avó ao mesmo tempo e os motivos que a levaram a procurar Carlisle, também falou sobre as coisas que lhe acontecera desde que chegara a cidade.

- Agora entendo a preocupação do papai e de Edward, soube que farão o exame em dois dias.

- Sim.

- E como se sente sobre isso?

- Nervosa, ansiosa...

- Ela está com receio de conhecer Esme. – Alice disse se intrometendo na conversa.

- Alice! – Bella a repreendeu.

- Não há motivos pra isso, Esme é uma mulher excepcional, e está ansiosa por conhecê-la.

- Eu sei, Edward me disse, mas é que...

-Acredite Bella, eu te entendo perfeitamente, mas volto a dizer, não há com que se preocupar e se der uma chance minha mãe, vai amá-la. – ela somente assentiu sem nada dizer.

- Chegamos! – Alice anunciou batendo palmas.

- Confesso que estou nervosa, não há lugares assim em Forks.

- Não costumava sair com seus amigos?

- Nós saíamos, mas acredito que o conceito de diversão era bem diferente do daqui.

- E o que vocês fazem pra se divertir em Forks?

- Ficávamos no bar do Harry tomando cerveja e jogando conversa fora, mas legal mesmo era assistir os jogos da NFL, durante a temporada era bem tranqüilo, mas quando chega aos Playoffs e o super bowl, aquilo vira uma loucura!

- Gosta de football?- havia surpresa no tom de Jasper. – E pra que time você torce?

- Seahawks obviamente! Terminamos a temporada como o melhor time correndo com a bola e a melhor defesa da NFL.

- Argh! Você está parecendo uma versão feminina do Emmett! – Alice disse torcendo o nariz.

- Ela não gosta muito de esportes. – Jasper disse em um tom baixo.

- Deu pra sacar! – disse entre risos, mas seu sorriso desapareceu ao ver a imensa fila que havia diante do local. – Vamos ter que encarar aquela fila?

- Claro que não, somos Vips minha cara! – Alice disse sacudindo um cartão preto e vermelho.

- Vips?

- Olá Big Z.

- Olá pequena Alice... – o homem disse sorrindo, ele era enorme em todos os sentidos, era alto, muito mais alto que Jasper e Edward e largo, bem largo. Alice sumia perto dele. - Jazz! – Jasper acenou com a cabeça. – E quem é a gatinha? Não me lembro de tê-la visto por aqui antes.

- Esta é nossa amiga Isabella, mas pode chamá-la de Bella! Ela é nova na cidade.

- Big Z, ao seu dispor! – ele disse levando a mão de Bella aos lábios, depositando um beijo nela. – Seja muito bem vinda a Chicago.

- Obrigada Big Z, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. – ele sorriu abrindo espaço para os três, ao chegar à porta, uma moça colocou uma pulseira em seu pulso. Alice e Jasper a guiou pelas inúmeras pessoas que circulavam por lá até chegarem ao lugar onde costumavam ficar sempre que iam ao Hearts.

- Droga! – Bella ouviu Alice soltar ao seu lado.

- O que foi Alie? – Jasper perguntou confuso.

- Ela fez de propósito!

- Quem, fez o que amor?

- Rose, ela trouxe Tanya!

* * *

><p><em>O bicho vai pegar, porque além da Tanya e a Rose, adivinha quem dá o ar da graça? <em>

_Ainda bem que a Bella vai ter a companhia de Félix, sem contar no Edward se roendo de ciume! _

_Até breve! _


	11. Chapter 10

**Aqui está! E se tudo der certo domingo posto o próximo! **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO X<strong>

- Algum problema Alice? – Isabella perguntou estancando.

- Eu sinceramente espero que não, venha, vou te apresentar ao pessoal. – a jovem somente assentiu a acompanhando até um grupo de cinco pessoas, ao se aproximar reconheceu de imediato um dos casais, assim como a loira-morango que estava com Eric em uma das fotos no quarto de Edward.

Pela sua visão periférica, viu Jasper cumprimentar o outro casal, as duas loiras a media de cima abaixo, trocando olhares significativos. Já o que acompanhava uma das loiras se levantou e Isabella se surpreendeu com seu tamanho, não que ele fosse tão alto, provavelmente era da mesma estatura que Edward, a diferença estava nos músculos.

- Emm! – ouviu Jasper dizer ao cumprimentá-lo, ao invés de se darem as mãos um segurou firme o antebraço do outro, foi quando notou que ambos usavam um bracelete de couro com um brasão.

- E ai cunhadinha, quem é a gata? – disparou ao estalar um beijo em Alice, enquanto a loira ao seu lado revirava os olhos, mas ele pareceu não se importar.

- Esta é Isabella... Isabella Swan! – seus olhos azuis se fixaram na jovem, ele sorriu e ao fazê-lo duas covinhas se formaram em seu belo rosto, Bella lhe sorriu de volta.

- Wow! Até que enfim vou conhecer você, sou Emmett.

- É um prazer conhecê-lo, Emmett! – Isabella disse tímida.

- Ouvi falar muito de você nos últimos dias... – ele a surpreendeu ao puxá-la para um abraço esmagador. – Seja bem vinda a família! – sussurrou em seu ouvido discretamente, estalando um beijo em seu rosto ao soltá-la. Isabella levou alguns segundos para se recuperar da surpresa, sinceramente não esperava aquela reação.

- Obrigada! – agradeceu sem jeito. – Espero que tenha ouvido falar bem de mim. – disse em um tom descontraído.

- Oh sim, muito bem acredite! Seja muito bem vinda Bella, posso te chamar de Bella não é?

- Claro que pode Emmett!

- Me chame de Emm, esta é Rosálie, minha esposa. – a loira nem se deu ao trabalho de levantar.

- Oi! – disse simplesmente com um breve aceno de cabeça.

- Oi! – Isabella retribuiu o cumprimento sem entender o porquê daquilo? Também não pode deixar de notar o sorriso cínico nos lábios da loira-morango, assim como o olhar fulminante que Alice lançou as duas.

- Ora, Ora... Finalmente estamos conhecendo você... – o tom sarcástico e o olhar desdenhoso da loira-morango a incomodou e muito. – Desculpe, mas pelo tanto que ouço falar de você, confesso que esperava algo mais... Interessante!

-Tanya! – Emmett a repreendeu, mas ela pareceu não dar a mínima pra ele.

- O que? Só estou constatando um fato, olhe pra ela... – disse apontando para Isabella. –Nem mesmo parece se tratar da mesma mulher que esteve no jantar?

- Ignore-a! – Jasper pediu a jovem.

- Posso lhe garantir que se trata da mesma pessoa, mas se tem alguma dúvida, pergunte a Edward... - a loira-morango lhe lançou um olhar assassino. – Ou melhor, a Carlisle e Eric!

- Alice! – seu noivo a repreendeu com doçura.

- Esta é Tanya Denali, agora me entende não é? – sussurrou a última parte no ouvido de Bella que comprimiu os lábios tentando arduamente não rir.

Alice a havia alertado sobre aquelas duas, Rosálie era muito bonita, linda mesmo, e a outra... A tal prima Tanya conseguia ser ainda mais linda, no entanto ambas exalavam arrogância e prepotência.

"_**Pelo visto a noite promete!" **_– pensou consigo mesma enquanto Jasper a apresentava ao casal Petter e Charlotte à Isabella, diferente daquelas duas o casal esbanjou simpatia, eram amigos de longa data de Jasper e Alice.

- Desculpem pelo atraso! – Isabella reconheceu de imediato aquela voz, ainda estava de pé e ao se virar sorriu se perguntando o que diabos ele fazia ali?

- Félix, que bom que veio! – ouviu Alice dizer ao cumprimentá-lo, e sua vontade era de torcer o pescoço dela.

- Eu disse que viria! – Bella encarou a amiga com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, sabia que Alice havia feito de propósito, lançou um olhar fulminante à amiga que deu de ombros simplesmente.

- O que significa isso? – exigiu entre dentes em um tom discreto.

- Nada! Ele ficou tão empolgado quando disse que viria! – Bella bufou revirando os olhos. – Não fique assim, você precisa conhecer gente nova!

- Alice...

- Gostou de revê-lo que eu sei.

- Você é impossível, sabia? – a amiga estalou a língua dando de ombros, a atenção Isabella foi para Félix que cumprimentava a todos, notou que ao cumprimentar Emmett e Jasper, usou o mesmo aperto de braço, diferente de como foi com Petter.

- Rose... Tanya... – ambas se levantaram para cumprimentá-lo, Tanya o abraçou com muita intimidade, sorriu mostrando seus dentes brilhantes e em seguida sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, Félix fez o mesmo, a mão dele repousava na cintura dela e a jovem se perguntava se rolava algo entre aqueles dois?

- Félix? – Alice o chamou. - Acredito que você já conheça minha amiga Isabella, não é? – sem dúvidas era uma tremenda cara de pau.

"_**Cínica!" **_– Bella praticamente berrou mentalmente.

- Como vai doutor Hanson? – o cumprimentou com um sorriso tímido.

- Só Félix, por favor... – pediu ao pegar sua mão e levá-la aos lábios. – Muito melhor agora, acredite! – seu olhar estava fixo no dela, ele depositou um beijo em sua mão.

- Tsc! Deixa disso, o que faz aqui? – disse encabulada com o modo intenso com que a olhara, era sem sombras de dúvidas um homem lindo, atraente e muito simpático, mas faltava algo.

- Eu disse que era amigo dos Cullen!

- Sim, eu me lembro, mas algo me diz que o fato de estar aqui não é uma mera coincidência. – seu tom foi divertido.

- Alice me disse que você viria... – confessou. – E aqui estou eu. – Isabella lhe sorriu e ele retribuiu o sorriso.

- Fico feliz que tenha vindo! – ele se inclinou em sua direção, e Isabella sentiu seu estômago se comprimir com a aproximação.

- Estou feliz em estar aqui... – sussurrou em seu ouvido, o que fez a jovem estremecer. – E você está ainda mais linda do que me lembrava. – ele piscou para ela que mordeu o lábio inferior corando diante a tal elogio.

- Para com isso, ta me deixando sem graça! – ralhou dando com a mão em seu peito, ele riu meneando a cabeça, sem dúvidas era uma mulher fascinante.

Ambos conversavam e riam em um papo animado, pareciam bem entrosados para delírio de Alice e desagrado de Tanya e Rosálie.

**Momentos antes... **

- Fala Big Z! – Edward disse ao cumprimentar o amigo, já que era um frequentador assíduo do lugar, sem contar que fazia parte da clientela vip.

- Beleza irmão!

- Meus irmãos já estão ai?

- Chegaram tem um tempinho, e muito bem acompanhados, como sempre! – brincou com o amigo, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, entrando em seguida. Cumprimentou algumas pessoas pelo caminho estancando ao se aproximar do local onde costumavam ficar.

Viu Isabella sorrindo para Félix, ele segurava a mão dela e Edward se perguntava... _**"Que porra é aquela?" **_

Queria afastá-lo dela aos safanões, não gostava nada daquela aproximação e sua vontade era de torcer o pescoço de Alice por ter armado aquele encontro, fechou os olhos sentindo uma raiva súbita, reconheceu o sentimento, estava enciumado.

- Droga! - esbravejou seguindo em direção ao bar, precisava beber algo, pediu sua bebida ao barman e enquanto aguardava tamborilava os dedos sobre o balcão impacientemente.

- Que surpresa vê-lo por aqui! – virou-se ao reconhecer aquela voz sexy. – Vick? O que faz aqui?

- Como você me disse que não poderíamos nos ver, vim me distrair um pouco... – disse dando de ombros. – E você, o que faz aqui?

- Meus irmãos estão aqui. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Está sozinho?

- Já disse, vim encontrar meus irmãos e alguns amigos.

- Sabe perfeitamente a que me refiro... – ela se aproximou praticamente colando seu corpo ao dele, roçando seus lábios aos dele. – Quer companhia? – ofereceu.

A imagem de Isabella sorrindo para Félix lhe veio à mente, pareciam estar bem entrosados... Olhou para a bela mulher diante de si, porque não?

- Vem comigo.

- Aquela sua cunhada insuportável vai estar lá? – perguntou se referindo a Alice, elas nunca se bicaram muito.

- Sim, deixe de implicância, Alice além de minha cunhada é minha amiga.

- Ela não gosta de mim, nunca gostou! – disse fazendo charminho.

- Como se você se importasse não é? – ela sorriu estalando um beijo nos lábios dele, mas Edward em momento algum retribuiu. – Vamos? – disse ao pegar sua bebida, ela somente assentiu e Edward lhe estendeu a mão.

Alice olhou no relógio se perguntando onde diabos Edward havia se metido, teria desistido? Sacou seu celular, mas o guardou ao ver que o cunhado se aproximava, estreitou o olhar ao notar que não estava só.

- Edward, não sabia que viria acompanhado? – disparou assim que ele se aproximou do grupo, Victória lhe lançou um olhar mordaz o qual ela simplesmente ignorou.

- Boa noite a todos – ele disse lançando um olhar reprovador para a cunhada. – Acabo de esbarrar com Vick e a convidei para se juntar a nós.

Os olhos de Isabella estavam levemente saltados, então aquela era a tal Vick? Aquela ruiva absurdamente linda era a tal Victória? A tal "amiga" que ligou atrás dele... A mulher além de linda exalava charme e elegância.

Não pode deixar de notar o modo como ele a tocava, sua mão estava na lombar dela, um claro sinal de que eram pra lá de íntimos, sentiu seu estômago se contorcer de raiva, e uma vontade incontrolável de ir até eles e afastá-la dele a tapa.

"_**Droga! O que está acontecendo com você Isabella? Pirou? O que é que você tem haver com isso?"**_ – repreendeu-se mentalmente. _**"Não ouse Isabella... Não ouse sentir ciúme dele!" **_

- Não foi algo programado, nos esbarramos no bar, não é? – disse piscando para Edward que sorriu assentindo.

- Ed, que bom que veio! – Tanya se colocou de pé e sem a menor cerimônia jogou os braços em torno do pescoço de Edward. – Senti sua falta, você anda sumido.

Isabella revirou os olhos, estava claro que Tanya era mais que sua digamos que "prima", não precisava ser um gênio pra sacar que rolou algo entre eles, o modo possessivo como ela praticamente o agarrou diante da outra.

- Já pedi pra parar de agir como se fossemos um casal Tanya! – Edward a repreendeu entre dentes de forma discreta, a prima estalou a língua dando de ombros, lançando um olhar mordaz para sua acompanhante.

Isabella o viu cumprimentar os irmãos daquela forma diferente. – Rose! – disse apenas com um aceno de cabeça e a jovem se lembrou de que ele dissera que não se dava muito bem com a cunhada e agora entendia o porquê, a mulher era intragável.

Edward ainda se perguntava o que Tanya fazia ali, quando Alice o encarou com os olhos semicerrados. – O que ela faz aqui? – cuspiu entre os dentes enquanto Victória cumprimentava os outros.

- Eu já disse nos esbarramos no...

- Porque a convidou pra se juntar a nós?

- Para de implicância, ela é só uma amiga.

- Amiga, sei!

- O que Tanya faz aqui? – perguntou no mesmo tom.

- Rose! – Alice disse simplesmente.

- Alice. – Victória disse simplesmente com um breve aceno, como havia feito com Rosálie e Tanya.

- Victória! – ela cumprimentou Jasper e em seguida o casal Petter e Charlotte.

- Félix, você por aqui. – Edward disse diante dele e Isabella.

- É sempre bom rever os amigos, concorda? – disse lhe estendendo o braço, Edward o cumprimentou da mesma forma que cumprimentou os irmãos, menos Petter.

- Olá Félix... – Victória disse ao abraçá-lo de forma calorosa. - Faz um bom tempo que não nos vemos, querido! – disse estalando um beijo nele.

- É verdade, olha só pra você, consegue estar ainda mais linda Vick! – Isabella revirou os olhos e aquele gesto não passou despercebido por Edward.

- E você sempre galanteador. – a ruiva disse piscando de forma sedutora.

- Conhece Isabella? – Victória ficou séria de repente encarando a jovem por alguns segundos se voltando para Edward.

- Aquela Isabella? – perguntou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas o que incomodou e muito a jovem, Edward assentiu discretamente e o olhar da ruiva novamente pousou em Isabella. – Oh, então é você? - Victória estreitou o olhar, então aquela era a mulher que dividia o apartamento com Edward, lhe lançou um olhar desdenhoso, como se estivesse diante de algo insignificante. -Confesso que eu esperava algo mais... – ela deu uma pausa. – Digamos que interessante.

- Vick! – Edward a repreendeu.

Isabella se colocou de pé, recebendo um olhar avaliativo de Victória, fechou os olhos ao reconhecer o perfume forte e enjoativo dela, o mesmo impregnado na roupa de Edward naquela noite, fechou os olhos cerrando as mãos em punho, sua vontade era simplesmente desaparecer dali. Respirou fundo erguendo o queixo, empinando o nariz ao encarar Victória.

"_**E você uma vadia metida a besta, prepotente e arrogante exatamente como eu imaginava!" – **_praticamente berrou mentalmente.

- Sinceramente sua opinião ao meu respeito não me interessa... – Félix franziu o cenho como o restante ali presente, diante a hostilidade de Isabella, já Alice e Edward as olhava com preocupação, afinal Bella havia deixado claro que não havia gostado nada de Victória e pelo visto o sentimento era recíproco. – Boa noite Edward! – pelo seu tom e seu olhar, estava furiosa com ele.

Todos se acomodaram e Félix sentou-se ao lado de Bella, enquanto Edward sentou-se de frente para eles com Victória ao seu lado. Sabia que Isabella estava furiosa com ele, seu tom deixava claro, mas por quê? Seria por causa de Victória? Ela estaria com ciúme de Vick?

Isabella sentia-se desconfortável com o modo como a ruiva metida à besta a olhava, era como se estivesse diante de um verme nojento, já Rosálie e Tanya mantinham uma conversa mais reservada soltando alguns risinhos provocativos, o clima estava pra lá de pesado e Emmett resolveu fazer algo a respeito.

- O que acham de uma bebida! – disse chamando uma das garçonetes. – Ele pediu sua bebida, assim como a de sua esposa e Tanya, Petter pediu a dele e a de Charlotte, Jasper também fez seu pedido, assim como Alice.

- Uma vodka pra mim... – Edward pediu. – E um uísque para ela. – disse se referindo a Victória.

- Eu quero um uísque duplo e com gelo... – Félix pediu se voltando para Isabella. – E você vai beber o que? – Bella soltou um longo suspiro.

- Uma marguerita, mas antes me traga uma tequila, por favor. –pediu gentilmente à atendente que lhe sorriu.

- Tequila? Não acha que é um tanto forte pra você. – a jovem lançou um olhar fulminante para Edward. – Não me olhe assim, ainda está tomando seus remédios e além do mais, você não tem idade pra beber? – ela estreitou o olhar, Alice sorriu discretamente, enquanto os outros se entreolharam sem entender nada.

Isabella se levantou em um rompante. – Você... – disse apontando para Edward, ignorando a todos a sua volta. – Vem comigo, agora! – ele a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Como é que é?

- Agora Edward! – ele bufou se colocando de pé.

- Vai deixar essa garota falar assim com você? – Victória interveio.

- Eu já volto! – Edward disse simplesmente, Isabella o agarrou pela a camisa praticamente o rebocando dali.

- O que é que você pensa que está fazendo? – exigiu furiosa, enquanto ele ajeitava a camisa amarrotada. – Como ousa falar comigo daquele jeito? Quem pensa que é pra... Seu... Seu... – ele sorriu, o que a irritou ainda mais, ela definitivamente ficava linda bravinha daquele jeito.

- Ta rindo do que babaca?

- Ei? Olha como falar comigo garota? – exigiu sério, seu olhar fixo ao dela que exalava fúria, os dele estavam tão intensos que por um momento Isabella se perdeu naquele mar esverdeado. – Eu só estava preocupado com você...

-Hump, quer mesmo que eu acredite nisso?

- Sabe que não lhe fará nada bem se misturar bebida com a medicação, e desde quando bebe?

- Isso não é da sua conta! – definitivamente estava furiosa com ele. - Não ouse nunca mais falar comigo daquele jeito ou...

- Ou o que Isabella? – a desafiou dando um passo em sua direção, que deu um passo para trás dando com as costas na parede, ele a prendeu ali apoiando as mãos uma de cada lado. – O que... O que pensa que está fazendo? – exigiu espalmando a mãos em seu peito, estava arfante, seu coração praticamente martelava contra as suas costelas, sua respiração estava pesada.

Edward tinha os olhos fixos naquela boca tentadora que parecia implorar pra ser beijada. O magnetismo entre eles era tão forte, sentiu como se seus corpos se atraíssem mutuamente, desejava mais que tudo beijá-la, sentir o sabor daqueles lábios.

**Enquanto isso... **

- Perdi alguma coisa? – Félix perguntou sem entender nada.

- Não se preocupe Félix, vou ver o que aconteceu e impedir que aqueles dois se matem... – Alice disse se colocando de pé. – Vem comigo Jazz?

- Claro!

Ambos saíram em busca dos dois e estancaram diante a cena, Bella estava recostada a parede e Edward a prendia ali, ambos se olhavam fixamente, a tensão sexual entre eles era palpável, havia tanta química entre aqueles dois, mas Alice sentiu que havia algo mais ali.

-Eu perdi algo? – seu noivo perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Olhe para eles Jazz, estão completamente envolvidos, mas ao que parece vão lutar contra isso até o fim.

- Acha que...

- Acho não, tenho certeza! Ela ta completamente apaixonada por ele...

- E ele?

- Porque acha que ele a levou para o seu apartamento? Já viu seu irmão agir de forma tão protetora com alguma outra mulher?

- Tem razão, droga! Isso não vai dar em boa coisa!

- Acho melhor intervirmos antes que uma daquelas duas apareça por aqui. – ele assentiu indo para junto deles.

Um limpar de garganta fez com que Bella e Edward sobressaltassem. - Algum problema? – Jasper perguntou logo atrás de Edward que agradeceu mentalmente ao irmão, pois estava prestes a cometer uma loucura.

- Não, nenhum... – Bella disse se afastando de Edward bruscamente. – Acho que estamos entendidos, certo? – ela o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Certo!

- Ótimo! Acho melhor voltarmos pra junto dos outros.

- Está tudo bem? – Alice perguntou ao seu lado.

- Depois conversamos Alice.

- Ta rolando alguma coisa entre vocês? – Jasper perguntou ao lado do irmão. – Desculpe, mas é que quando chegamos vocês... Ta a fim dela?

- Só estávamos esclarecendo alguns pontos e...

- Sou seu irmão Edward, vai mesmo mentir pra mim? – ele bufou esfregando as mãos pelo rosto, em seguida pelos cabelos.

- Depois te explico! – Jasper assentiu.

Os dois foram para junto dos outros enquanto Alice e Bella se dirigiram ao toalete feminino.

- O que deu em vocês dois?

- Seu cunhado me deixa louca! – Bella esbravejou visivelmente irritada. – Quem ele pensa que é pra falar comigo daquele jeito?

- Ed só esta preocupado, ele é médico, deve saber do que está falando.

- Poderia ter sido discreto, precisava falar comigo daquele jeito e diante daquela... Daquela... – Argh! Daquela mulher insuportável, sem contar na sua cunhada e aquela prima oferecida. – esbravejou andando de um lado para o outro enquanto Alice prendia o riso.

- Acalme-se Bella, recomponha-se, precisamos voltar pra lá, Félix ficou preocupado com você.

- É verdade, pobre Félix! Por falar nisso, porque é que o chamou aqui? O que está planejando Alice?

- Nada demais, só achei que você precisava conhecer gente nova, e Félix é um amor, e está caidinho por você.

- Não viaja Alice! Ele é bem simpático, mas duvido que...

- Vai por mim Bella, sei do que estou falando, Félix ta completamente na sua, deveria investir.

- E me decepcionar? Não obrigado!

- E como vai ser? Quer ficar pra titia? Ou está pretendendo se tornar freira ou algo do tipo.

- Claro que não, mas...

- Então esqueça o que aqueles seus ex fizeram e bola pra frente garota! Você é linda, jovem e tem uma vida inteira pela frente, curta o momento Bella!

- É você tem razão!

- Claro que tenho! – Isabella sorriu meneando a cabeça, Alice era mesmo impossível.

Depois de se recompor com a ajuda de Alice, as duas voltaram, Edward e a tal Vick conversavam, assim como Rosálie e Tanya, já Emmett, Jasper e os outros falavam sobre amenidades.

- Peço desculpas, me desculpe Félix, eu...

- Tudo bem, o Ed já explicou, vem senta aqui. – pediu lhe dando espaço, ela sorriu indo para junto dele o que deixou Edward incomodado, muito incomodado.

A garçonete se aproximou com seu pedido, Isabella pegou a tequila ignorando o sal e o limão e a entornou em um gole só, espremeu os olhos sentindo aquilo descer queimando.

- Wow! – Félix soltou ao seu lado. – Ed tem razão, pega leve Bella.

- Não se preocupe, quando Alice disse que viríamos a um bar, suspendi a medicação. – disse lançando um olhar significativo para Edward. – Estou acostumada a beber tequila, muitas noites em frente a fogueira na praia de La Push.

- La Push?

- Sim, a reserva indígena de La Push, fica a dezesseis milhas de Forks (25 quilômetros), cerca de quinze minutos de carro. Um lugar maravilhoso, meu amigo Jake é de lá, assim como Harry e a grande parte dos meus amigos.

- Onde exatamente fica Forks, Bella? – Emmett perguntou curioso.

- É uma pequena cidade ao norte de Washington! E quando digo pequena, é pequena mesmo, minúscula. – disse sorrindo.

- Seus pais são de lá? – os Cullen se entreolharam, já Edward tinha os olhos fixos nela, o que não agradou em nada Tanya, tão pouco Victória, notou que aquela jovem era muito mais importante para ele do que Edward deixava transparecer.

- Não exatamente! – a jovem disse tímida, ao notar que a atenção de todos estava voltada pra si. – Minha avó nasceu em Forks, minha mãe viveu boa parte de sua vida em Green Bay e o meu pai... – a jovem mordeu o lábio inferior com força. – Ele é daqui, de Chicago, no entanto, eu nasci e cresci em Forks, morei lá minha vida toda! – disse dando de ombros.

- E o que a trouxe a Chicago? Seu pai? – a pergunta veio de Victória.

- De certa forma sim! – respondeu simplesmente.

- Sua mãe e avó vieram com você? – Isabella sorriu diante a curiosidade de Charlotte.

- Elas morreram...

- Oh, me desculpe!

- Lamento muito Bella! – Félix disse tomando sua mão entre as dele levando-a aos lábios em seguida, Edward se empertigou, cerrando as mãos em punho, o que não passou despercebido por Alice e Jasper, também por Tanya e Victória.

- Eu também, acredite! – Bella disse recolhendo a mão, corando em seguida para o deleite de Félix que estava cada vez mais encantado com ela.

- Emm, sabia que Bella torce pelos Seahawks! – Jasper forneceu tentando descontrair e mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Seahawks? Hump! Aqui é Chicago baby, a terra dos Bears!

- Pode até ser, mas os Seahawks ganharam o campeonato por dois anos consecutivos, onde estava o seu Bears? – quase todos riram dos dois, Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, aquela garota era mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas.

- Não acredito, gosta mesmo de football? – Charlotte perguntou chocada.

- Adoro! Cresci entre torcedores fanáticos por football, tinha que ver como o bar ficava nos playoffs, tente servir mesas em pleno Super bowl, é enlouquecedor, acredite! Fui a algumas partidas dos playoffs com Charlie e...

- Quem é Charlie? Seu pai? – Charlotte perguntou confusa.

- Não, era o namorado da minha mãe e um amigo muito querido!

- Você disse que servia mesas, era garçonete? – havia certo desdém no tom de Rosálie o que incomodou Isabella.

- Sim, trabalhei como garçonete e minha mãe se revezava entre as mesas e o palco.

- O palco? – Alice tinha o cenho franzido. – Sua mãe cantava?

- Sim... – Bella disse orgulhosa. – Cantava e encantava, mas porque a pergunta Rosálie?

- Por nada... – disse dando de ombros. – Só que... – ela deu pausa novamente encarando Isabella com desdém. – Isso explica muita coisa! – a jovem estreitou o olhar, sua vontade era de mandar aquele projeto de Barbie à merda!

- Ignore-a! – Alice sibilou para ela que somente assentiu.

- E como é que vocês se conheceram? – Charlotte perguntou a Alice desta vez.

- No jantar beneficente! Quero dizer, quem a conheceu primeiro foi o Ed, não é Ed? – seu olhar encontrou o de Isabella e um sorriso discreto se formou em seus lábios.

- Isso mesmo!

- Tanya tem razão... – Rosálie disse chamando a atenção. - Olhando pra você agora é difícil de acreditar que seja a mesma do jantar! – alfinetou.

- Houve um incidente e Isabella se cortou, Edward a levou para o hospital e cuidou dela! – Alice forneceu ignorando Rosálie propositalmente. - Conheci Bella através dele, soube que estava precisando de um emprego, e eu precisava desesperadamente de uma assistente, só unimos o útil ao agradável, não é Bella?

- Eu disse a ela que não entendo nada de moda, mas ela insistiu! – Edward sorriu meneando a cabeça, assim como Félix Jasper, Emmett, Charlotte e Petter.

- Você está fazendo um excelente trabalho!

- Confesso que estou aprendendo muito com você, mas é temporário e sabe disso!

- Sua estadia no apartamento de Edward também é temporária, presumo.

- Vick! – Edward a repreendeu.

- Pensei ter ouvido você dizer, quando me chamou para dividir o apartamento que não devia satisfações a ninguém. – Victória estreitou o olhar e Isabella o sustentou.

- Você está morando com o Ed? – pelo tom de Tanya a notícia não havia a agradado em nada.

- Não, nós dividimos o apartamento, mas é temporário, até eu me estabilizar.

- Muito conveniente pra você!

- Já chega Tanya! – ela se calou diante o tom de Edward. – Isabella não teve muita digamos que sorte desde que chegou a Chicago, por este motivo pedi que ficasse no meu apartamento, mas como ela mesma disse, é temporário.

- Quer dançar? – Félix pediu depois de alguns instantes, tentando melhorar o clima pesado.

- Mas eu não sei dançar! – Isabella praticamente sussurrou.

- Vem comigo, eu te ensino. – e lá estava ela mordendo os lábios, lembrou-se das palavras de Alice sorrindo para Félix em seguida.

- Tudo bem, mas não me culpe se sair de lá com o pé dolorido, tenho dois pés esquerdos! – ele riu sendo acompanhado por Jasper, Emmett, Petter e Charlotte.

Félix a guiou até a pequena pista de dança, enquanto ele tentava ensiná-la a dançar falaram sobre amenidades, riram muito. Isabella estava se divertindo e a companhia de Félix era muito agradável.

Alice e Jasper também foram pra pista, assim como Petter e Charlotte, já Emmett ficou com a esposa e Tanya, logo depois que Isabella saiu com Félix, ele e Victória saíram.

- Não quer ir dançar? – ela perguntou fazendo charminho.

- Não estou nem um pouco a fim, estou cansado, vou pra casa.

- É um convite?

- Não!

- Está bravo comigo, por causa da garotinha? O que ela é na realidade Edward? O que aquela garota faz em sua casa?

- Não lhe devo satisfações da minha vida Vick! Não somos um casal, está lembrada?

-Sei disso, mas tem uma garota enfiada no seu apartamento, e isso me incomoda, quem é ela? – exigiu saber.

- Saberá no devido tempo.

- Ora não me venha com essa! – ele bufou impaciente.

- Isabella é filha de Carlisle, legítima!

- O que?

- É uma longa história e...

- Tem certeza disso? Porque aquela garota nem de longe parece uma Cullen. – ele estreitou o olhar, não gostou do modo pejorativo com o qual se referiu a Isabella.

- Ela é... Muito mais do que eu, Emm ou Jazz, em suas veias corre o sangue de Carlisle.

- Mas porque ela não foi pra mansão?

- É complicado!

- Quer dizer que aquela garota é na realidade sua irmã? – seu sorriso se desfez ao ver que Edward estava sério, muito sério.

- Isabella não é minha irmã!

- Mas...

- Quer saber Vick, acho melhor eu ir embora.

- Ei, espera ai, não quer dar uma esticadinha lá em casa?

- Não, realmente preciso ir pra casa, tchau! – ele estalou um beijo nela saindo em seguida.

- Droga! Maldita garota! – a ruiva praguejou contrariada.

* * *

><p><em>Em primeiro lugar gostaria de agradecer a força que todas vcs me deram, obrigada! <em>

_Minha filha já operou e graças a Deus correu tudo bem o o tumor não era maligno. _

_Quanto a fic, domingo posto o próximo capitulo! _

_Espero que tenham gostado, beijos e até lá. _


End file.
